Master of the Deth fleets
by YYH777
Summary: my first time writing. when ainz transported to the new world, he not the only one. watch as i try to write a decent story with over use cliche, theme and many more(this is not crack or humor story, this is somewhat serious story). please review, critique is welcome, spam will be ignore. english is not my first language so please forgive me if there is any mistake (may change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**MASTER OF THE DETH FLEETS**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

"Speak"

[Spell]

Yggdrasil, is a popular DMMO-RPG or Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Play Game, for 12 years the game stand as the world top DMMO game due to its massive choice of character and built you could do, even making kingdoms-like guild or role play as anything you want, that level of player freedom and add the massive world map is the reason the game last for so long. But now that same game is in its last moment.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

There is 3 guild in the world that you don't want to mess with while you playing Yggdrasil. Raked from top to bottom is Servant of Paradise, an angel-type guild that style after "good" leaning and will mercilessly PK you if you mess with them. Ainz ool gown, a heteromorphic guild that, opposite of seraphim, is leaning toward "evil", also they too will PK you so hard and so often with little effort if you incur their wrath (that doesn't happen very often). Lastly is the Deth fleets a vampire-type guild that style themselves after pirate with load of guns and focus on necromancer and they will raid you till you broke.

These 3 guild is epitome of power, fame, and role play. They have annual war-like event called "war in heaven and hell". It was more toward Servant of Paradise and ainz ool gown battle each other with deth fleet continued harassment and attack as they are, well, pirate. These start with seraphim attacking nazarick great tomb witch is ainz ool gown guild base is then deth fleet coming from to "grab 'te loot".

Apparently all three guild having extreme fun in this situation so they make this event. And apparently the 'shitty devs' take notice and make it an annual event in game, so that how the event are born.

All three guild always have real fun doing it, so much so they dub this situation "war" on all three guild.

Unlike most player in game, there a strict rule on all three guild on rule PK like there levels, area, and lore wise.

Because of this event, the fanbase dub these three as 'faction' of Yggdrasil, even though it only happen during event 'war in heaven and hell'.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

In the bleak white sky of Niflheim anchor the deth fleets, the flying undead ships give of eerie aura of ghost ship of legend. Unlike most guild, deth fleet have a moving fleets as their bases, that's why catching them is so difficult because they could just sail away. Add the fact that deth fleets is the only guild base that could contribute in large scale siege and battle via their massive cannon and countless other armament, the only downside is they cannot enter other guild air space so they usually just wondering around, sacking and generally being pirate.

The deth fleets is divided to 10 fleets that act just like stages ware you must beat all of them to get to the main fleet. The main fleet is ware all of the bases function locate, including the massive flagship. The deth fleets main flagship is enormous ship with 7 mast holding sheet after sheet of tater sail, it carries enough armament and ammunition to single handedly siege either Nazarick or Dayling fortress. Countless cannon, mortar, rifle Carrie in its rotten hull. By far this is the largest moving structure in the game. The name are the Black Death

On the ship are countless undead deckhand manning the ship under the watchful gaze of the lieutenant. On the back of the ship, on a raise platform oversight all the activity on the ship is a player. Her figure clad in blue almost black trechcoat that reach her feat with several belt crisscrossing her chest and left hand that appear to be glowing faintly from her white stained gloves, under the trechcoat she wear a fancy blue shirt with several tater in it exposing the white under shirt, the trechcoat itself appear to be tater on it bottom and decorated with intricate faded gold symbol of anchor on it right breast and trimmed with gold, not counting the faded gold that decorated her trechcoat. She wear a knee high-armor-infused boot and blue trouser with several leather belt around her mid-section to hold it. She wear a fancy tricorn hat with few blue-greenish feather on it right side. Her entire body is dead pale and her eyes are black with red iris and it look like it has been under sea for quite some time judge by greenish color from it clothes, her character face look like woman on her early twenty with heart shape face, frame by long white hair that reach her hip, and scar on her right cheek that look like it never heal properly, from her upper lip expose 2 pearly white fang.

She is Luther, the guild master of deth fleets, the first of the vampire, astromencer, the scourge of heaven and hell. A rank 2 player of the world and holder of title world devourer. She and her guild member made the deth fleets as much to their childhood fantasy, even as far to conquer all raid dungeon fleets and combine it to one fleet, the deth fleets.

 _It's been good time while it's last_ even though the fleets is massive, it only ever got to 37 member count and in the end only 4 remain active, the rest has either move on or too busy with their life. _Then again IRL is more important than fantasy_ she not blame them, really, but when the 'shitty devs' announce the shutdown of Yggdrasil it hit them all, hard.

"*sigh* at least they have decency to gather for one last party" she smile when she think about it. In Yggdrasil character face is frozen and they only could express their emotion through emoji. Right now she stood upon the raise platform in the back of the ship near behind the helmsman. The party is more toward get together meeting, but it fun to everyone none the least. _To think I play this game for 12 years is quite an achievement_ she originally play this game ever since she 7, when she old enough to play DMMO. She pick the game on it first month after it launch, hearing good comment from her friend about it.

"Now what to do, what to do?" she hum a little while opening her menu to see her fleet from bird eye view. Usually all 15 fleet is scatter all around Yggdrasil but for this time all fleet is together forming massive mothball death fleets. She hum for a while checking her menu, she notice who beside her, Marty, an NPC created by one of the member to act as flagship captain and last defense against invader, sadly no one ever reach this far. Design to look like old clash pirate of the 17 century, he have white ashen hair, pale skin, black and red eyes like Luthor but wear a tater royal navy admiral uniform from 17 century, except the wig and those ridicules make up and wear a tricorn hat that look like worse to wear. Accompany him is 3 other figure clad in all concealing black robe, all three holding whips and sword on their left and right hand, this is the siren of the deep, act as Marty lieutenants on keeping the flagship countless deckhand working, either by whips or song.

 _It sad that they really never see action, well this is last day better make them do something for once_ she tried to remember what command. "Ahh right, FOLLOW" with that she left the ramp and began to make her way to the interior of the ship. Most of the corridor on the flagship litter with trap and hidden passage, the fact that all corridor look and feel the same only make it worse.

She arrive at a peculiar door. This double door is made by enchanted black obsidian and engrave on its surface is picture of the fleets sail across the sky while a city is being attack by deckhands army sacking and killing all life on the city, on top of the picture lay deth fleets symbol. A anchor in the middle of red moon with one side encompass by rope and seaweed and the other side encompass by shipwreck that bind together by red muscle-like-tissue while at the bottom where the two side meet there a five pointed star color red and a parchment read _Der Tod ruht nicht zu diesem Zweck_ meaning "the death do not rest for it only purpose is to serve".

She smile for a second before turn to face the NPCs "alright let's go" she open the door. Inside it is a room decorated with undead warrior wearing armor and holding halberd, the armor is deep green with glowing rune attached to it torso and shape just like serrated piece who hold together by jagged black obsidian stone, on it helmet ware it shape to look like various sea creature in place ware eyes shoulda been there only glowing green orb, signaling their status as undead. This are deth guard, more especially deep sea deth guard.

The room itself decorated with four massive lamp bolted to the wall with various symbols of guild member glowing on the flag attach to the ceiling, most of the room is cover by either more green and blue tater sail or exposed its rotten hull.

On the far back of the room lies black and green throne, made from deep stone. The jagged smooth surface clash with various bone and skull who litter it surface, on top of the throne engrave are deth fleet symbol, color with bright and glow like some powerful symbol of the old. Atop the throne, floating like some ominous relic are green-blue halberd with six jewel decorated it handle, it color faded a little while it blade shone with unholy glint, there are snake shape coil around it in the base of the blade and the pole arm itself decorated with various jewel and gold that is look like has lost it glitter away. Behind the throne hang a Jolly Roger flag with halberd and sword replacing the usual bone cross.

This is Eternal Deth, guild weapon of deth fleets. She smile fondly at the weapon, remembering the memories she and the guild do just to make it. _Ahhh good time_ she reaches toward the weapon and the weapon itself glide toward her hand. When she touched it the halberd emit a bluish mist around itself before it disappear, leaving the weapon in Luther hand.

"Shame you never see action, real shame" she said before climb the small stair before her throne. She sat on the throne overseeing the entire room with the halberd hold beside her and the Jolly Roger flag behind her. This is her fantasy, being vampire pirate of untold power and riches. It's been fun for her, for her guild, for her friend, and even for her "enemy", at the end they all enjoy it.

She look at Marty and order them to kneel, he, the siren and the deep sea deth guard kneel instantly before her. Nod she began to drift to her own mind.

23.58.30

 _Hope I see two of you again, Momonga, Luna it's been real fun battling you two_ as she sat on the throne waiting till end of the countdown she struck with sad feeling _all of this will gone in just a second, all our hard work, our glory, fame all will be gone_ she want to cries but her character forbid it _all the effort, the grind, the raid all gone_ she honestly want to go to the shitty devs and just beat them until they continue the game, but she know it useless.

23.59.00

"At least I have some good friend await me back home" she emoji sad smile.

23.59.30

 _I wonder how momonga doing, this game is all he have after all_

29.59.50

 _How is she doing? Ever since her sister left she been holding the Servant of Paradise together alone, I hope she alright_

29.59.55

29.59.56

29.59.57

29.59.58

29.59.59

00.00.00

…

…

00.00.01

00.00.02

 _Hmm what this? The server not going down, are they delaying the shutdown or what?_ She thought before trying to open the game menu, only to find she can't. Confuse, she try to open her other menu, only to find the same result. Starting to panic she raise from the throne to. "Grand admiral are you okay" that word snap her from her panic to see Marty face contort to concern expression. "Do you need anything grand admiral?"

 _Holy_ _hell he speak, HE SPEAK, and the face move, Yggdrasil do not have that kind of feature_ her panic began to raise again her hand already tremble, her sense seam sharper her eyes could see every little detail on Marty, she could hear the shambling of deckhands from above, the smell of rot and decay- _WAIT, there is no smell function on the game! What in the name of the moon_ her panic mind began to scramble, she force her panic behind her. "Marty do you feel anything different? Anything seem out of the ordinary?"

"No grand admiral, I don't feeling anything different from the usual" she look at him for a second trying to find any sign of lie _if he dare to lie to me I make him walk the pla-HOLD RIGHT THERE BRAIN WHY IN SEVEN SEA I MAKE HIM DO THAT!_ Aside from her mind trying to order him to die, again(which is really creepy by the way) she see nothing wrong, heck she even feel her heartbeat or lack of thereof, she only nod hearing it.

"Marty, take your lieutenant and scout the surrounding area of the fleets, raise the alarm of the fleets to the maximum and notice other admirals about the situation we currently in" she trying to think the reason of this situation right now before she completely lose her mind. Also _that my voice?! Since when my voice sound like sexy-yet-rough, and I could feel my lips moving, what the hell?!._

"Yes grand admiral" he raise from her kneel and turn heading to out, his lieutenant following him. When she out of the door that when she collapse to the throne, holding the halberd across her and holding her head in confusion.

 _What the hell happen? NPCs suddenly look and act alive, the game not end and I cannot open my menu, what in the seven seas happen_ she thought before something hit her, she dont breath ever since this happen and she pretty sure her heart don't beat either. Surprisingly she didn't feel anything about it, no disgust, confusion or horror, just feeling like thing always like this.

"I need time to think" she raise and about to teleport when that hit her, since when did she know how to teleport. Slowly theory began to form on her mind, theory that terrify her. She push that aside, before she teleport she notice the guard still kneeling "er, raise" immediately they raise with mechanical like movement.

 _Creepy_ she teleport to her room to think. Her room are lavish with queen size bed, crystal chandelier, picture of the fleet sailing the sky and wardrobe on the side of her bed, the wall color dark green with occasional hole, this is undead ships raise from the bottom need to have that feel.

She just collapse to the bed and start screaming.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Marty concern about the grand admiral, she act like something big happen and it's not good from her reaction. But she order him and he will do it, even if it cost him his second life. Right now he in the way to the above deck, to scout around the fleet per grand admiral order.

Exit to the deck he sees deckhands shambling around doing various ship task under gave of strategically place lieutenant, he look around to see any anomaly, so far he sees nothing out of ordinary. He look to the side to see other ships on same condition, due to him being vampire he could see clearly for miles and hear thing clearer than that of the living.

After checking around the ship Marty decide that flying is the best course of action. "[Fly]" he say before lift from the deck to the sky, the sirens follow behind him. Flying around the fleets, using [massage] to inform various admirals of the fleet about the order. During his fly around the fleet he see nothing out of ordinary, the fleets still anchor on the pearly white cloud of the sky, the blue sky give of unusual feeling and the temperature is off, the usual chilling is gone replace by warm uneasy temperature. As undead vampire he have no problem about the temperature, but it very unusual that the sky of Niflheim is warm not bone chilling, even if it daytime.

This gave him very, VERY uneasy feeling. "Listen here, we going down past the cloud to see what with wrong, got it, good" he instantly plunge past the cloud barrier, the cloud is surprisingly thick, it take him a moment to break the cloud. What he discover shock him.

The cold dead mountain is replace by vast ocean, he look around frantically to see where they are but he see nothing other than vast Blue Ocean. he surpass the panic inside him, after all the captain of the Black Death do not panic, and order his sirens "you three scramble around, see everything around don't go too far from the fleet range, I want this area scout" he shout at the sirens who nod before sped around three different direction.

Marty only could see blue vast sea, the feeling of uneasy return. Whatever or whoever did this, transporting entirety of 10 deth fleets together to entirely new location is unheard of. The grand admiral feeling are true, this is worrying, deeply worrying. For the first time since he created, he feeling very, VERY worry. The grand admiral must have answer of this situation, cause he have no bloody idea of what in the name of seven bloody sea happen.

 _Continue_

 **this is my first time writing so please review, send critic, spam will be ignore and i hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New World**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

"Speak"

[Spell]

After screaming to the bed for a while finally she calmed down. Right now Luther sit on the throne alone with the deth guard and the Eternal Deth cross horizontally on her lap hold by her left hand, she thought of all she learn after the event. First For some reason she transport to a new world and transform into her character, this theory is strength by Marty report on surrounding area. Second ever since she became her character, a first blood vampire, she have no need for food or water or even breathing. Third _HOLY HELL magic are real_. And fourth, all the NPCs are real including all the monster, undead and horror store in the fleets, the last one struck her the last surprisingly don't make her feel anything.

She already test her magic and skill on the ship random deckhands when she out of her room, she also suspect that she no longer have human emotion, this prove by her unfeeling on the deckhands and the fleets, that normally she will disgusted or horrifying yet she feel nothing. She also have feeling that her normal self is gone, this also prove by her vast new information suddenly cram into her head and lack of normal human emotion, sure she still could feel but that same feeling is different, like she now an undead vampire she no longer feel anything toward human, **anything** at all.

Now that her thought is sorted by her new mind power and capacity, she could think straight (somewhat straight). _Now that shock is over, maybe, I start think about next step. I already send order on all admirals to raise alert level to maximum and scout 500 kilometer around the fleet on any sign of anything, now what next? Contact local and told them me and my fleet come from game? Ha ha no_. while she think about the next step her and the fleets take. She struck by an idea.

"You now the NPCs now alive, that mean they could think" her train of thought make her feeling surprisingly giddy, she always imagine how the NPCs act when they alive and now she when they alive she could help but feeling giddy. "This will cut so much work from me".

She brought her right hand to her ear "[mass message] to all admirals of the fleet, except the 8 and 3 fleet, to gather on the throne room of the Black Death, now". With that she only have to wait. She already feeling nervous about this, the thought of she commanding an entire deth fleets with thousands ships is already make her stomach churn, she only 19 years old human girl(former) and now she expect to lead and entire army of undead? No thanks.

She think about home on her time alone on her rooms but found out she feel nothing toward them, not even the slightest shred of emotion. This should fear her, make her uneasy yet all she could feel are cold dead nothingness. She thought that this is her side effect on becoming tens of thousands years old vampire (according to the lore) but other than that she got nothing.

Even with her feeling somewhat alter, she still get cold feet whenever she think about leading the deth fleets. _Alright girl, just what mother say stay calm, stay in control and never show weakness, see easy, I hope_ before she could ponder anymore the double open and come 7 figure marching toward her throne before kneeling low, _Ahh they really look pretty, just like when Tridentred create them, whelp no retreating from here._

"All admirals except 8 fleet admiral forge, and 3 fleet admiral Cole present before you grand admirals, what are you order to us" the first figure say with smooth tone, he wear a smooth green and black suit that seem never being wear due to its pristine, he have long black hair that pass his shoulder blade, pale skin black and red eyes like her, he is Listmen, the overseer of all admirals of the fleets.

She only nod, she look at all the present admirals before her. The figure at Listmen right wear black robe with green trim over it edges and inside of the robe is nothing but darkness, but if you observe hard enough you notice the figure wear round glasses on its eyes. This is Richard, the admiral of the first and second fleet. Luthor never know are it a she or a he or even a unisex, but she really hope that what Tridentred says is not true, on second thought it probably is, considering who he is.

The figure next to it wear nothing on his upper chest he wear a blue coat over his and white trouser hold by red leather belt with five pointed star engrave on his belt buckle he wear nothing on his head expose his ashen blond hair and sky blue eyes with not too pale skin. He is Ricardo, the admiral of the fourth fleet, an elder doppelganger with the ability to mimic almost entire roster of monster from Yggdrasil.

On the far right kneel a girl clad in fancy white one piece dress (it even has frilly for god sake) and wear elbow glove with blood stain on it's, she also wear tiara silver on her head, she have pale white skin with snow white hair that reach her hip and blue eyes, unlike Ricardo her eyes are toward baby blue rather than sky blue. This is Lumia Luna, admiral of the fifth fleet and a level 100 dragonoid.

On left of Listmen is rather a slime type monster color green that ooze bumble it size was relative medium, only as wide as throne that Luther sit, on its head? Sit a rather peculiar statue of a golden lemur trying to eat watermelon, enough to say she rather think something else other than that. This is Bubbly, admiral of sixth fleet.

On its left a figure wearing blue armor that cover her entire body except her head, the armor itself shape just like the deth guard but with more smooth curve and posture, she have ash color hair with grey eyes and holding a halberd that right on the ground beside her. This is Crux, admiral of the seventh fleet.

Lastly on the far right is figure clad in 17 century British black and blue tater captain uniform are the ninth fleet admirals, Mirai. She have dark blue hair with green eyes and wear black, worn out tricorn hat. Out of all admirals Tridentred make her probably the most normal one. Considering the other personalities, it's like he try to make her as normal as possible, not that she mind it.

She nod "I believe each one of you know our situation right? If that so then tell me what situation of the fleets right now" it was mainly her way on saying _tell me what the hell happen_ , it's not like they could object it if they are loyal as their setting prove them to be.

"Yes grand admiral. The situation are dire as right now, with the unknown water the fleets has been transported to and the possibilities of other world has put many crew member uneasy, or those who could still feel it" finish Listmen witch earning nod from her.

"How the scout doing? Any news about where in the seven sea we are?" she honestly hope they appear on land, if that it's probably easier to determine where they and direction of civilization, if there are any.

"Unfortunately my liege, the scout we send report seeing nothing but endless ocean as far as they could go"

"Not even a single ship?"

"No my liege"

 _Huh, that's odd usually even in the ancient world there would be ships crisscrossing the ocean, or I mistake that with other game? Whatever, there is situation raise and I need solution about it_. While Luther think about the next step, the admiral can't help but glance toward her.

Listmen never question her order and her will, she is after all master of the deth fleets and his creator, the one who create the entire admirals of the fleets, Tridentred will him and all other to always loyal to her and her alone. But that never stop he having concern about her. The situation itself likely put pressure to the grand admiral but he have absolute believe that she will lead the deth fleets to glory once more and even more loot.

Lumia never really care about the internal politics of the deth fleets or the hierarchy of it, why care? She already an admiral herself. But that doesn't mean she will disobey order from grand admiral, the only thing that she will take seriously is her own desire, but even then loyalty to the grand admiral prevail. In all honesty she rather spend her time dozing and lazing around her flagship, the world could burn for all she care but if the grand admirals will it, it will be done. For the will of the grand admiral are the will of the fleet, and nothing will stop the fleets from achieving it.

Luther train of thought continue for a minute before she speak again "recall the scout, we moving the entire fleets at the same time. This situation force us to group up together until we found the mainland, until then we must move as one" _is it thought? I think it better to split up myself_ her feeling of command quickly leave her as soon as those word, it already took all her wield power to not just curl up right now and screams.

"It shall be done grand admirals, where our direction?"

 _CRAP_ "er- North West from our position" she took random direction. She hope, she really hope that there is something on that direction if not she bone.

"It will be done" she nod before raise from her throne and say "remember death only purpose is to serve" after that she teleport to away. "*sigh* I really hope that my mother advice will carry me in this hell hole" Luther say before she collapse to her bed. And start to scream again, as she just let all the nervous and anxiety out.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Meanwhile after Luther teleport out the admirals still kneel for a second before one of them stood out "man, what a person" Lumia say before the other admirals stood too.

"The instance gaze, like my soul is been searched thoroughly, she is befitting her title as master of the deth fleets" say Richard with gravelly voice, the tone it use like he been granted audience with its own creator, have almost worshiping hint.

"Meh, she just try to be in control of the situation" Lumia says unaware or doesn't care the tension on Listmen posture. Before it could go any further Ricardo cut in with his rough voice "that's not the tone you use to address the grand admiral sister, next time try to avoid it".

Lumia only shrug "whatever you sa'y mate, I going to my fleet now there are certain bed that call my name" with that she teleport out. Ricardo could only sight "that kid need to learn sooner or later"

"Well that why we have you here, to restraint her" say Mirai "without you only the grand admiral could order her, even though you control over her is shaky at best"

"If we done discussing Lumia attitude problem, which is should be just handle by throw her on the same room as Cole, I suggest we go back toward our fleet, we don't want to get leave behind are we. Especially if our dear 'normal' sister get left behind" Richard say. "Richard, shut up, nobody want your opinion on the matter" Mirai say.

"Oh, are the 'normal' sister trying to say that I should be quiet? You know that's impossible" the robe sway from light to left as like completing something hard "oh I know, why not you just have something unique about you, oh am sorry you can't"

"Richard I swear on Tridentred beard am going to skin you alive" Mirai say through gritted teeth. It has common knowledge of the fleets that Richard and Mirai always on each other throat, one because it's amusing to watch it younger sister reaction and the other because the constant jab and remark.

"enough, you two, we have more pressing matter why not you two just get back to your fleets?" say Listmen on professional tone that make Mirai even more frustrate.

"Ahh you no fun Listmen, just watch her squirm, it amusing I bet you enjoy it secretly do you?" says Richard before dodge left punch send by very irritated Mirai who look at Listmen then blush.

"Ha ha ha you too easy to read sister, if you want to bang your older brother just ask" jab Richard. Before Mirai could respond Listmen cough seriously.

"If you done teasing Mirai could you just take her to one of your 'cell' on your flagship" say Listmen in almost bored tone "if not then please calm down, we have more pressing issue than Mirai sexual behavior" this cause Richard to laughs and Mirai to blush before snapped by Ricardo caught.

"FINE I go" shout Mirai before teleport out following by chuckling Richard and bemused Ricardo looking disapprovingly toward his older brothers.

"*sigh* those two just" Listmen say while pitching his nose beneath his glasses "well in any case I bid you two farewell, I need to chart the course for the fleets if you need me I will be in crow castle" with that he teleport out, leaving bubbly and crux behind.

Silence descend as crux is most quiet of the admirals and bubbly is literally a pile of sentient slime, the deth guard also dint help considering they are mostly animated corpse golem program to smash any intruder and obey master of the deth fleets order. Eventually bubbly teleport out and shortly follow by crux, leaving the throne empty except the standing deth guards.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

3 days later

Luther sit on her throne, her mind is already on full speed since day one. Most of her thought was being directed to the world they now reside, and the other directed toward the admirals. Just as she order she could feel the Black Death turn toward North West before speed up alongside the entire deth fleets, she must say the formation and timing of it is perfect on any angle she could think of, not that she need to judge them just base on their skill of fleet management and limited interaction on the past 3 days.

She must admit, feeling the entire fleets move not base on her hearing or eyes but from what she now dumbed 'magic sense' is very unsettling to say the least. But then again she did bind the entire deth fleets to her will, well according to the lore anyway which she suspect is become real too but she still have no way to prove it or disapprove it.

The past three day she spent either hole up on her lavish room (which she spent mostly screaming) or touring the entire length of the flagship accompany by either the sirens or Marty and practicing her magic and skill to test if she still have them all.

Her build are more focused on halberd melee, not magic like many other players. She still have her magic but it was mostly to either buff her and her ally or debuff her enemy. When she got title world devourer and change class to first vampire she notice she have three different magic at her back to call, blood magic, necromancer, and astromencer and found that her attack is _very_ effective on PK other. Many other players considering this cheating but considering you could have up to six different magic at your arsenal if you have the right build she don't care either.

Also she discover that her magic and skill is transported with her too _that's is incredibly convenient_. Luther skill on halberd is as much powerful as zeraph (who by the way is former guild master of servant of paradise) skill on long sword-shield style. So imagine her surprise that she not just familiar with all of her weapon but also feel like she use them for a long time. "it definitely useful that I know how to use halberds, considering all my weapon are that type" she mumble while looking at the Eternal Deth on her lap, the blade itself, even though it may look have many sea exposure, still sharp as ever. On the base of it six jewel of divine class shone proudly, on the pike it seem to have been wrapped by many little coral that she know is there to cause maximum damage and inflict poison and bleeding.

She still unfamiliar with all of this, even though her body tell her that she doing this almost all the time. And that she know next to nothing on how to lead an entire fleets of warships.

But at least there some good news, like she do not need to eat, breath and even drink to survive, but for here she consider that more toward bad news, considering her wither humanity.

Right now she just wait until something happens, she already completed dozen contingency plan on dozen situation on her second day, and so on her third day she only could wait. And rather appreciate her guild weapon and the flagship in general.

The deth fleets move on sky at incredible speed, the smallest of them, use for scouting purpose is incredibly agile and quick. While on sea they will move at the speed of any sea faring vessel, on the sky they travel very vast covering distance that take normal ships day even weeks to get to under mare hours. Truly the deth fleets is indeed magnificent as much they are terrible, to Luther at least.

Luther musing cut short with sudden [massage] from Listmen "Listmen? What is it?"

"Apology for interrupting your day grand admiral, but I believe we have reached the mainland" that word enough to send Luther standing and use [gate] toward the crow castle atop the Black Death. When she arrive there Listmen already prepare for her and kneeling for her.

"Where?" that seem enough for Listmen as he immediately stood and open the window just next to her and present her a binocular. She just snatched it away and put it to use. Immediately she see it a towering mountain in the distance with snow cover peek and rocky slope cover in lush green forest, the forest continue to stretch and end at the grass field that seem to have a dirt road on it, just outside the cliff leading to the ocean.

Now Luther pretty sure that her that her eyes, even with the help of binocular, can't see that clearly to the point she could see each trees on the forest. _Another perk of becoming vampire I guest_ as far as she could see it is a massive land or maybe continent if the mountain is any indication of it. _Or maybe just really Tall Island_ she jokingly think to avoid the nervousness rising inside of her.

"Listmen stop the fleets and conceal it, tell the other admirals to meet me at Black Death throne room" with that she open [gate] and out, ignoring Listmen response.

At the throne room

Luther is once again sitting on her throne this time massaging her head with two of her hand, the Eternal Deth is left floating on her side. _Now what to do? I can't possibly lead the deth fleets, I not even finish my education yet_ she already make plan for this, but saying it to bunch of possible murder-psycho is different than imagining it. _I REALLY hope now that your leadership is in me mom, because I can't do this._

Before she could drown in her anxiety the throne room open and in the same figure as before. _Right, get in character Luther, you now is a super powerful vampire pirate act like it, yeah nope_ and just as before they kneel in front of her. "I assume you all see it right?" a series of 'yes grand admiral' is her response.

"I will cut it and straight to the point, we have no idea of where we are. So with that I order you all to conceal the fleets with, I don't care if you use cloud or spell just conceal the damn thing" _if to avoid massive panic and military response to a flying ghost ships_ "second I want the 600 km area of the fleets is scout using either [scurrying mirror] or scout ships. Lastly I want the road we found to be scouted as well, one do not leave road if it not lead to some sort of civilization" _I hope._

"It will be done grand admiral"

"Good then, oh also do not, I repeat _do not_ by any mean to reveal the fleets existing" she don't realize but she use her [dread mist] that manifest by dark mist rolling from her body "do I make myself clear?" the image is honestly scary if she could see it now but because she just want to get done with it she didn't realise it or don't care.

"Ye-yes grand admiral" Listmen could feel the pressure and dread she emit and from the other reaction it's no better. Lumia is trying her best to hold and not shake but one simply do not stand on front of the grand admiral while she emitting [dread mist]. Mirai is faring better, her limb still shaking a little but she got grip of her mind. Richard on the other hand might as well be in heaven.

Luthor only nod before teleporting out to her room. In her room she immediately lay on her bed and scream again. _I can't take it ANYMORE_ for a 19 years old girl, seeing a bunch of powerful old person keeling and positively trembling is, just weird.

 _Continue_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scouting the Area**

 **Written Y.H.A**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 **AN: first and second chapter have weird and wrong word that slip my editing, due I doing it in the middle of the night. It should be fine in this chapter, but to clear up confusion is actually seraphim= servant of paradise, Luthor=Luther. There might be more word I got wrong so please tell me about it if you notice it.**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

Moment after Luther left

The admirals still kneel in silence, still trying to cope with Luther [dread mist]. They stay there for a moment before Lumia broke the silence "oy, I know she powerful, we know she powerful, but that is … wow" Lumia say with awe in her voice. It's not every day that grand admiral show the fraction of her power.

"That the power of our creator, our god" say Richard, his gravelly voice full of devotion and adoration. In normal situation it maybe fear, but this is Richard, and Richard is anything but normal "we must compel her will to us at any cost. Ahh this servant will serve your will, grand admiral Luther" his kneeling position change into deep bowing position.

"Richard you a creep" say Mirai, she have her mind under control at the time but she could deny that her body fear her, as her soul fear her too. The reason she could remain in control of her mind because her creator bestowed her with ability to control the mind of other as well her own. But her body doesn't have it, so without her ability she will be scare to the death, or second death. "Also please raise up like the other, it creepy you keep bowing to an empty throne"

Richard only chuckle as it stood from it bowing position "dear sister, why you not join me? It clear that grand admiral is our god, our mother, our-"

Before Richard could continue Ricardo smack it head with his transformed crap hand. "That enough brother, we don't need your obsession right now"

"But you will need it someday, will you?"

"Sure" Ricardo say dismissingly while transform his hand back to normal, he not show it but grand admiral power is terrify him. He don't know where he should happy or scare to be created to serve such being, either way he ready to died again and again if that what grand admiral want. But then again so everyone here created to serve the grand admiral and the admiralty board, they all already know it.

"But when you say you going to ma-"crux begin only to cut off by Mirai hand grabbing her shoulder before roughly turn to face her. The other admirals except of Richard and Listmen tense, even the slime bubbly tense for a moment before back to its flowing way.

"What are you talking about sister? We totally have plan that involve Richard 'devotion', do you remember?" Maria say a little too expressed to crux neutral face, which she only dumbly nod "good that remember it, dear sister"

"hmm I don't know if I should praise you or hit you right now, but either way I off to my fleet now" Richard say in cherry voice before teleport out again, the admirals release relive sigh. You don't want to challenge Richard weird cult way unless you want to disappear and reappear utterly broken.

"That a close call crux, you should better watch your tongue next time because we can't be every ware at the same time" Ricardo say in serious tone and Mirai, Lumia and even bubbly nod their head. Crux only could tilt her head confusingly and wonder are she being left out on some grand scheme or plan.

"Why you all act like this could spell doom on the fleets?"

"Well, it will not spell doom to the fleets, but it will make our lives a living hell" answer Mirai truthfully.

"How that even possible? We literally live on fleets make up of countless undead, horror, monster and literal living sentient ships make out of despair and dark magic. How on seven seas could make it worse?" ask crux honestly. She being made to be literally the straight man of the bunch by Tridentred, so you could expect some brutal honesty and blatant disregard for situation on her. Heck, even the admirals dint know if she have emotion or not.

"You better not now it crux, you better not know it" say Lumia mysteriously, which seen aggravated crux slightly. Before the banter could continue Listmen interrupt them with a polite cough.

"if we all done discussing thing unknown to me, which in this case I don't mind considering who the subject is, we have our order to do, so if you please I have job for you all" the overly polite reply of Listmen seem to aggravated Lumia. She was created to be literally the lazy of the bunch, she do thing with maximum efficiency and speed so that she could avoid Listmen critical eyes and just quickly be done with it and lazing around all day, all week, all year, all eternity. The admirals sometime wonder why she a dragonoid and not just sloth demon.

And the thing she hated more than worked is people assigned work to her.

"NO, nope, hell NO, I already give my best on steering the junk that is my fleet, I will not do THIS" she shout to Listmen who calmly stand the barrage.

"You don't have a choice Lumia, if you not do this I cut your supply of your 'snack' in 75%" Listmen say calmly on front of Lumia horrified face.

"You won't"

"I will, so do your job properly. So, I will distribute each assignment to best of your ability to scout the area directly to your fleet, so when you get back you could instantly do it" with that he teleport out. Listmen created to be literal definition of workaholic by Tridentred, he will do any order with utmost efficiency, urgency and speed that even make Lumia bleach out. He is the driving force behind the admirals either by words or whips. His emotion is could put into 'job done, happy. Job fail depress' and other emotion could found on the 'job level' (which the admiral refer to Listmen bordering obsession with good job), this attitude simply drive Lumia crazy due to he always found flaw on Lumia performance and assigned new additional order on her as punishment. The drive to lazing around is the one who drive Lumia to active perfection on her performance, even then he still find flaw on her performance. That is simply maddening to her.

"That little, fucking, bastard, motherfucker..." Lumia trailing curse cut short as she too teleport out.

"Well that is quite the show, I think I will be going now, take care little sisters and bubbly" Ricardo say before he teleport out leaving Mirai, crux and bubbly. Bubbly release few bubble from its thick green slime before teleport out following Ricardo.

"These will be our undone, believe me" say Mirai before she too teleport out. Seeing there no purpose here, crux too teleport out.

3 days later

On the road head north from the deth fleets current location, spot a caravan with 3 carriage all carrying some sort of goods, either porcelain or jewelry. The caravan all is pull by black horse and being drive by deckhand disguise as normal living human being. In front of the caravan, riding white horse is Mirai.

She wear zip up leather jacket with white shirt under it, she also wear blue cargo short with brown boot. She let her hair fall, without her tricorn hat her hair go down past her shoulder and that her blue hair is disguise as green. Mirai been assigned task of finding out civilization by following the road, disguise as traveling merchant with goods from the fleets' storage that is not rotten or curse or both.

Mirai let out a tired sight, it's been just 2 day out here and she already miss her flagship on the 9th fleet. She been chose to carry this assignment by Listmen due to her being the most 'normal' of their little group. She not like it at all _it's not like the other are better at doing this kind of task_ yes she know why she being chose, but that doesn't mean she enjoy it _well at least Listmen is not here to scowl me, again._

Because their crew status of being undead, they do not require munch rest and food, so they continue marching for 2 days straight since she left the fleet. With literal no sign of civilization, she began to complement why she not using her many, many ship from the fleets, _oh wait, I can't because Listmen think this the solution for long goal, whatever the goal is._

The disguise deckhands is better than the usual deckhands due to their metal mind. They not just bunch of fumbling zombie with no brain and mind, they have mind of their own and could control their body better than the rest of deckhand, but they still deckhand and deckhand are literal bottom of the deth fleets hierarchy, being literal meat shield and fodder for some of their purpose.

"Well at least they not look like being in the bottom of ocean, and smell a lot better" mutter Mirai while continue her journey to the nearest city or village.

Meanwhile, while Mirai continue her journey on road, crux also getting out and about. She currently resting in a clearing on forest in the hill of the mountain. She could still her fleet park on the sky above the cliff with invisible spell on them. She already send many flayer on land to scout ahead and report anything they find, but she decide to jump on her mount and scout herself, Listmen already give go ahead so she off.

Most time she spent circling near the mountain and the fleets to make sure that nothing is wrong. But today she has been going far from the usual path, she being curious ever since the fleets is arrive in this new world. That is her downside, she is extremely curious about anything she do not know, but her also very, _very_ quiet. Her quietness always make her almost invisible, if the other word could be trusted.

Now she have a change to sate her curiosity (other than spying Richard, she not that desperate yet) by exploring the new world around the fleets. She been given around 2 weeks to explore by Listmen and she must report every single day to him, not that she mind at all.

Her mount and companion, an undead great eagle is resting it wings beside her. She could push on for day but her mount cannot compete with it, many of undead on the fleets cannot compete with her due to her massive stamina and endurance.

But her companion need to rest it dead muscle less it will lose it magic and turn to regular rotten meat. Many of fleets monster and construct is made by woven dark magic directly to their body. So even if their body do not require rest, their magic does.

"There, there who the good eagle, yes you are, yes you are" she said while petting the eagle head. While she is look and feel emotionless she still have emotion, even if they are rare to show themselves. The eagle squawk happily before rubbing it bald head against crux face "hey come on big boy get some rest, we have long days ahead of us" she smile while petting it.

She then stare up at the sky, more especially the deth fleets' park on the cliff. With rising full moon on the back ground and the glitters of star in the background really make the scene quite beautiful, even if the context is somewhat horrible to the normal, living creature. Luckily she neither normal nor living.

While crux rest peacefully under the sky, on the fleets main flagships is not so much. Luther is feeling quite thirsty for the past week, now that is usually normal for her but then again she not a super strong immortal vampire fleets grand admiral. So when she feeling thirsty she know _what_ kind of thirst she have.

She will dreaded this moment yet she feel nothing, this is like she doing this for her entire life, or unlife. Right now she in her room with a bottle of blood in front of her after ordering some lieutenant to get it for her, she do not trust the deckhands, according to the lore deckhands are literal definition of shit unit.

She already pour herself a glass on front of her, but she still hesitant. Not because her feeling but rather on how easy it is for her to just, drink it. No feeling, no hesitant, nothing this is what keep her from drinking it, the lack of feeling on the subject.

"Come on, gather yourself Luther, you now an immortal first blood vampire, just drink it" she said loudly to herself. Luckily her room is sound proofed by countless charm she cast on it, dint want the admirals or anyone for that matter found her screaming, least they ask what happen and all is going down under at that point.

 _*sigh* no point pondering it_ she pick up the glass and watch as the blood swirl on gently on the slightest disturbed _if I remember correctly this should be high quality blood, I don't want to know how we keep it fresh on the ship that have no refrigerator_ she hesitant for a moment before brace herself and drink it in one go.

 _The taste is… not bad, then again am vampire, I literally made to drink this_ Luther put the glass down and began thinking. _Now that the situation is calming down, time to think about the future. I already know that we on another world but what we should do about it? Sacking and raiding like in the game? Forge an empire? Explore?_

 _So many possibility and so little time… wait am immortal, I literally have all time in the world_ as she thinking away, she dint realize it but world around began to slow down. As the first blood vampire, her mental and thinking capacities is dramatically increase and as she utilize it her perception of time began to slow down as her mind process information way, **way** faster.

 _But it still left the question on this world creatures and magic, how am supposed to interact with them? How strong they are? How many they are? Is there anyone else from my world get send to same situation as me?_

Meanwhile 2 persons suddenly have feeling they are being mentioned someway

 _So many question and so little answer, hmm this could prove problematic but I pretty sure Listmen already take care of it. Now on next step, what sho- wait, hold on, something wrong… how in seven seas I thing like THAT. Am pretty sure my brain is plying the same trick it did when I first meet Listmen but holy hell I think fast._

This time as she ponder on how her mind handle that amount of information on short notice she realize time is slow down around her, this is indicate when she see a water drip from the ceiling slowly falling down, on front of her. As her mind began to slow down due to shock, time began to resume it normal speed and the drip falling down almost instantly. _That is fucking cool if it not super weird, how in hell I… it my mind isn't it, damn I know time is relative to information process on your brain but to making slow, wow_ as she notice it she also notice something else _how in hell I manage to connect this dot and form theories in my head mare nanosecond after I see it, oh yeah super vampire thing._

As she ponder away on her room she glance to clock on her wall and notice that it only being 5 minute since she drink the blood _wow, I think fast_ as that revelation she only shock her head and take the bottle and just stuff it on her cupboard beside her bed. She decide that all the brain storming is enough for today and just throw herself to the bed and just cast [past sleep] on herself and just embrace darkness.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Few days later

 _Fucking finally_ thought Mirai as she near a small city, not quite big as city but not quite small as village but it sign of civilization since she kill those bandit that think her caravan is easy target. She sight before she get stopped by some guard on front of city. _Well, at least better than bandit._

Flashback

"you kidding me right? You should be fucking kidding me?! Are you all that stupid or just that idiot" she say while looking over bandits that surround her and her caravans, she has been on the road for the past couple of days without any notable event and she now pretty sure that her location is outside the fleets scouting perimeter.

But that apparently didn't stop bandit to ruin the calm moment she have. One time she enjoying the day the next a group bandit trying to rob her, in broad daylight, in the middle of road. Suffice to say her opinion of this bandit group is very low, and her opinion of this world human take a dive down.

"Shut up lady, now how about you all surrender your stuff or we make you" one bandit say in extreme confident tone that drip with cockiness. Mirai only pitch her nose bridge and wonder if they worth the effort of, she decide they do not. Wordlessly she lift her arm and cast "[maximize magic, soul bound]".

Immediately the ground beneath the bandits glow for a moment before tendril of pure darkness rose from it and pierce the bandit in the heart, there who tried to run but get stabbed nonetheless, there also who tried to fight them but with normal, low quality weapons, it's like fighting kraken with only a pebble.

All happen in span of few minute before the area back to normal, but with bandit's body lying around it, soul bound do not injure the opponents physically but rather directed toward their mind and souls, enveloping it with darkness before shattering it completely. Mirai is not amuse after this little display "they can't survive tier 4 spell? The hell?" ask Mirai before shock her head and turn to deckhands behind her "gather the body and dig some holes, we need to make sure no one know about this"

Flashback end

Suffice to say her opinion on the humans plummeting even deeper to sea of disappointment. The guard let them in after few banter (and bribe), the city itself not that big or impressive, few big building there few slum here and there, not a city but not a village either. The small city surround by wooden wall and man by guards wearing white armor and symbol of what she could guess yellow cross paint on their armor. Many wear one or two piece of armor, from her observation it either they are lacking supply or they only the basic guards.

Whatever the case, she immediately head toward the market section of the city. She could make out few small cross around the city as she make her way, she usually ignore it but this cross and the guard armor feel make her being uncomfortable. There only one magic that could make member of deth fleets admirals feeling like that, light or holy magic.

 _Great, now I must make sure no one touch or contact those magic_ there apparently a modest church on the middle of the city from what she could tell. While making her way Mirai attract quite few glances from the bystander and few whispering about her caravan but she just ignore it, if they think they could force her, _her_ admiral of the 9th deth fleet, away well she could just blast the city away.

 _And risk Listmen and grand admiral wrath? Yeah no_ she arrive at the market district and ask if there and empty stool she and the rest of her 'merchant' could rent, apparently it has but she must fill some paperwork regarding it, she don't mind few paperwork is hardly a matter.

In someplace a skeleton sneeze, and wondering how a skeleton could sneeze.

When she done it and pay the upfront cost few coin from her bag and explain that those coins is family heirloom (due to it intricate design and gold quality) she now own shop in the market district and her name now in merchant list of the city (not that she want it). The first thing to do is rest, of course she and deckhands do not need rest but there will be question throw her way if they never rest. So here she are on her the back of one of the carriage writing report to the fleets.

 _Hmm this city is small, too small but it should suffice_ she finish her report and have a crow send it for her, she will not take a change with holy magic around her. _Now what the new 'merchant' will sell in the morning? Hmm, how about few pottery and clothe, yeah that could work._

While she began lazing around she suddenly hit by the question, she dint know the name of the city or if it part of a country. "Hey deckhand you know the name of the city and the country? If so tell me" she ask the deckhand next to her, due to limited space she must share her carriage with other deckhands not that she complaining.

The deckhand nod and tell her "yes master, its name is Herkat and they part of the holy kingdom from what I hear"

 _Great, even the name is horrible, what a country we have._

"Good now 'rest' we have a long day tomorrow"

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

"Now, what is this?" Luther ask Listmen from her 'office' room. The room is bare, with only two bookshelf full with dark tome bearing forbidden knowledge of dark arts, well according to the lore. What actually fill with Yggdrasil lore book and log she made that is too embarrassing to show on 'library' ships.

Other than bookshelf, the room contain mahogany table with purple fancy chair behind it that currently Luther sit, the room is pretty modest with green carpet that is cover by either gold sewing or red sewing that look like water vortex if you look from above. Right now she sit behind table with stacks upon stacks of paperwork presenting by Listmen.

"This, grand admiral is all the report and situation that need your attention" Listmen say while reading his clipboard.

"Yes I know it" _I don't know about it_ "I have few questions, first how there so many of it? Second why this here? Third is it the admirals supposed to deal with this" she carefully keep her voice calm and neutral, cause she is fucking panicking on her mind. _How in hell this fucker get to this world!?_

"Well grand admiral to answer your question, the fleets is made up of ten of thousand ships of classes, from little sloop to mighty flagships so there a lot to take care of" _well crap, I know deth fleets is big but not THAT big_ "and why it's here? You are the head of everything here grand admiral, so every report and situation deemed need attention will eventually reach you for final decision, if it's important enough" _wait, so you say that there is MORE of this just deemed not important enough, goodness gracious what is happening down on the chain of command_ "and for the admirals yes they already taking this paperwork"

"What do you mean?"

"all the admirals must review what will get send to your hand so there will be not unimportant decision that get to you, all you see here is all that left from that process" Luther actually scare at that point, if there is enough paperwork get to her every day she will be back to her old life _screw that, I not get send to other world just to do another paperwork_.

"Listmen?" she says with tone that practically scream _OBEY MY COMMAND_ , but considering on what she dealing right now she practically will shout it.

"Yes grand admiral"

"I want you and Richard to design more efficient, effective and reliable inter-fleets communication, command structure, fleets hierarchy, and administration. _Now_ " she practically say it with desperation but end up with murderous tone, she will not surprise if it is.

"Y-yes grand admiral, it shall be done"

"Then what are you still doing here?" with that Listmen teleport out. Luther grab her head with her arms and began to thinking with her super mind on how to spent her time doing _literally_ everything other than doing her massive amount of paperwork. Eventually what feels like hours of pondering, which is actually just couple of minute, she let out a defeated sigh before grabbing the first paper from the first pile and began working on it.

"I swear to all seven seas and booty of the world, am going to have vacation from this goddamn, motherfucking paperwork" with that she grab the quill and began her work.

 _Continue_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Holy Kingdom and Setting up Shops**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

Deth fleets main flagship, the Black Death

2 days later

"Holy kingdom?" Luther say while reading report from Mirai, who right now disguise as traveling merchant on nearby city of Herkat, terrible name if you ask her by the way. "Now that a kingdom you don't want to find yourself alone while being a 'heretic', as if we care at all"

If she being honest, the name is dead giveaway on what type of kingdom it is and how 'rotten' it is. _Wonder what kind of religion, and what kind of shady, rotten, rich people in there. There will be raid coming soon-_

…

…

 _Fuck me_ she only sigh before looking at the stack of paper, it has been reduce from its original size, but it still big. "*depress sigh* fuck you paperwork" Luther still hate it with passion, but at least some of this _curses_ bring some good work. "Well, at least we know where we are. *sigh* now what rest of it"

Luther read the rest of report and catch an interesting tidbit near the bottom "guilds? 'Adventure and merchant guild exist in the city and presumably on other cities and kingdoms to the north if our 'costumer' is to be believe" _now that interesting_ she know that guild is always, _always_ have some sort of guild of any kind.

She not very desperate to contact them, cause if what she know about adventure guild, they take contract like mercenary, have some sort of hero in their rank, racist or just plain strong in moral or body. But the merchant guild, that take her interest. Being a pirate of ten thousand years (according to the lore) she have extreme knowledge on wealth as to raiding (somehow).

Unbeknownst to her, Inside Luther super mind she already make plans on this situation, but there one that caught her conciseness _taking control of the merchants so cementing our position on the kingdom under their nose, and when the time is right, strike them. Not bad my evil self, not bad at all_ she know that Mirai cannot do it herself, she can but it will take time and if there one thing she know is time never on someone side, either her or someone.

Luther already began writing order to Mirai, and her companion on her mission, chuckling all the way. _They will protest, they will upset, but who cares if it comes from me. Goodness I love being in power._ Taking over kingdom economy while constantly raid them from their coins unnoticed is just bring back memories for her.

 _Now with that settle, let see what this world is to offer_ Luther actually laugh at the thought _it sound like am being evil, of wait I am_ that instantly kill her joyous mood, and back to depressing thought as she take another paper from the stack, _Richard request a statue for my honor, reject. Library ships need more stable crew, approve. Lumia requesting break reject-…_

 _Well you know what, I found someone more capable_ Luther tired mind, she dint know that she already worked for 2 days straight, already spinning another plan, either it will be terrible or absolute genius, she dint care. She a pirate grand admiral after all.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Herkat, Mirai shop for goods

2 days since arriving

Mirai currently sitting behind desk on her new shop, suffice to say she bored. She already rents this place from the mayor and register herself at the merchant guild and adventure one per regulation, but she never thought that the business will be this slow. She a pirate, admiral to booth, she don't used waiting. Considering she command the 9th fleet, fleet that almost, _almost_ always on time and usually on time mean very fast.

Suffice to say she bored.

She already send her report alongside with Intel she gather, and with her disguise deckhand in her basement to avoid unnecessary risk (deckhand are shit, she dint trust them with virtually anything other than simple task) she must rely on her 'costumer' on what going on and Intel from them are sketchy at best _well at least they buy something, that one way on solving our currency problem_.

Lately she begin to think on more specialize her goods, because apparently general goods from the fleets storage isn't enough for this town _I need to forward a request to grand admiral and hope she approve it_ her goods is just some general goods from any angle, it has no specialty, no unique, no anything another that what people generally buy.

And there the adventures, she worry about them detecting her undead and her status, but so far nothing _and if they are better than the bandits they still very weak_ not that she complain on that, it make her killing them way easier, but they too will make an terrible undead if she raise them, and frankly she dint think she will raise them at all.

She wear white shirt with green skirt and white apron on top of that to blend in with surrounding civilian, and she quite dislike the plain cloth, even Richard casual robe is more interesting and saying something.

*ding*

"Hmm" Mirai look from her table to see someone wearing leather armor and iron chest piece with blue tunic under it and blue skirt just under her knee, she have blond short hair and green eyes with face that she honestly think pretty, especially the eyes, just from the look of it she already know that she is and adventure and from the iron plate dangling from her. _Great she an adventure._

"Welcome to Mirai shop for goods, am Mirai, please feel free to look around and ask question if you confuse" Mirai says with smile, which she only nod. _Let see from her outfit she probably low level frontline fighter or scout if those leather armor is indication, or even rogue if she has the gut for it_ lately Mirai has been trying to identify somebody base by their appearance, considering she usually in charge of large scale scout during the war she have almost no mistake doing it.

Her customer is looking at her goods on the rack, especially the weapon rack. She pick a short sword and swing it a few times before putting it back on rack, she doing it couple more time before looking back at Mirai "excuse me, but is there something more for this sword?"

"we have more at the backroom but if you want more specify goods please just tell me, I do what I can" she look in thought for a moment. Mirai not surprise if what she ask is more high quality sword, what in the rack is just some rust deckhand sword that rust is removed, the real deal is in backroom. She put couple of high quality goods in display and the rest of it in the back, just in case. Even if it damaged or lost the fleets have specialize forge ship for this kind of situation.

"I like sturdier short sword that at least could tank hit without clipping and if you can a lighter one"

"Sturdier and lighter eh? I sure have those in the back" Mirai say before going to back door to the storage area, she have those in stock _heh, this costumer is not bad_ she easily identified low quality on just couple of swing, most people will just think that is normal sword and just buy it _maybe I try those trick Ricardo use? Couldn't hurt to try them here_

POV shift

Lisa watch as the shopkeeper go to backdoor. She hear about this new shop open up in market, she hear from other adventurer about 'general' shop that supposedly own sell almost every wares on sales from other shops. She went here today to check it, and the rumors seem true with the racks of shop fill with various wares, from food and fruit to weapons on the wall.

The shop itself is no different from many other, save from few accessories here and there and banner behind the desk with some symbol of silver anchor behind half-moon, she dint think more of that. Many merchant and shop hang their own brand. There piece of paper stick on the rack sections over every goods, there a price tag on it, including the weapons.

 _I guess rumor about cheap weapon is true_ albeit she must say the quality of it is terrible, but well hidden. To untrained eyes the weapon may pass as the usual weapon but Lisa know better, it was terrible weapons. There few passable quality in there but not much at all. If this is what 'goods' she sell, she probably going bankrupt soon enough.

Thought the food is good enough and cheap enough to be popular with the common people, so she have that. And the tools and cloths she sell not bad to. Not good, and probably worst off after few months, but cheap enough for most common buyer.

"Here you go" Lisa watch as the shopkeeper, Mirai, come and place three short swords by the table, Lisa watch curiously on them "have three that fit you specific, hope you satisfied with this". The quality on the three sword is different from the other on the racks, it sleeker, more bulky, sturdier it was far off from the weapon on racks by miles.

"How you get this in such high quality? I expect something mediocre" Mirai only chuckle seeing as Lisa grab the first sword and try it a few swig. _The blade itself is much sharper than the rest_

"Those in racks just for show, the real deal is in backroom. If they want the real deal they must ask me first, pretty good to determined first prince" she answer with a shrug. Lisa must say the weapon is impressive, even for her standard.

"How much?"  
"1 gold, 7 silver, 15 copper per sword. Pretty fair deal would you say, for such high quality weaponries" _yes, it is fair. Thought the price is little bit off._ The blade itself looked much sharper and well kept, and judging from the weight and handle the material is probably quality too.

"The price is a bit off would you say?"

She only smile "these short swords and those weapons on my racks is way cheaper than you find in most shops, my supplier charge me with pretty hefty cut price due to me being close friend to them" Lisa only nod at that, favoritism is not uncommon among the merchants she speak too.

"I take this and those two for 4 gold and 11 silver, how about that?"

"Usually I take the fix price, but considering you are the first to see through my trick, I guess I could put a discount on this" she says as she take piece of paper before scribing something on it before turn to her "alright just give me the money and you good to go"

Lisa nodded and pulled her coin bag and take out few of her coins to pay, she get the coin, exam it for a bit before smile back and put the rest on a drawer she pull from the table. "By the way, could you do me a favor and don't spreading my trick? I don't want to lose costumer you know"

Lisa only shrug "sure, I don't see the problem, it not like going to spread it"

"Thanks for that, miss?"

"Lisa, Lisa Mermwood, adventure and weapon expert"

"Well, good day miss Lisa, hope we see you again"

Lisa only nod and walk out of shop with three short swords in her hand. _The shop isn't half bad, the owner is certainly better than most other_ Lisa walk toward the guild building, informing her friend about the new shop. If she more focus on her surrounding she will see a red eyes crow following her.

POV shift

Mirai watch as Lisa walk away, before turn toward her side "follow her, she seem interesting, no ordinary people could see through Maka forgery" almost instantly she could feel a presence, albeit faintly, began to follow Lisa. Mirai must admit, finding someone that could see through Maka forgery just wandering to her shop, ask the real goods, and receive 3 good quality short swords instead of the shity deckhands rust sword is surprising, even for her.

Mirai began to hum as she thinking about her next step, she already receive order from grand admiral to establish herself as influence and wealthy merchant so that the fleets could acquire material without raiding, and so avoiding the kingdom attention. Other order is scouting target for raids.

She sigh wearily, it not the order than annoy her but the objective. _Be a famous merchant, in the capital of a kingdom that literally our antithesis, so that we could gather information and cover for material gathering. Oh and don't forget that order about 'complete control over economy'_ she could only sigh before start writing on her papers. She have a lot of work to make this work.

"And here I thought I could have easy mission, but apparently not" she mumble before finishing her letter to the merchant guild "those greedy rats will be a problem, but few gold bar and threat should be enough for them" picking another letter and began to write.

Mirai trick on this trade is selling forgery while withholding the real deal, it was an old trick Ricardo taught her when Tridentred, or father as Richard call him, to rack up profit. The forgery is using skill or magic, and due to holy magic present she must use skill. Luckily her skill at forgery is passable. Even luckier the fleets have forge ship.

Forge ship are specialize ship. Just like library ship, forge ship are design by admiralty board and grand admiral for mass producing and crafting. The ship uses massive amount of material to produce, but also uses skilled crew that could forge an entire economy, real or not. Adding the fact that forge ship in the deth fleets is quite not rare, it mean the fleets can make an entire empire and booming economy on it own.

"But that mean the fleets need an enormous material, and I taking the charge of it" she mumble as she put another letter on the pile.

 _Well, at least_ that _world item is providing us what we need, mostly_ to honest with herself, Mirai weary feeling come not from the order, but from the realization that she will be on top of Listmen list all the time. That alone is already sending dread down her spine. If there one thing that all admirals of the deth fleets could agree, and that is alone is pretty rare, is that being top of Listmen list is spot nobody, _nobody_ want.

 _Let's hope he dint find mistake, oh who I kidding he will find it, goodness why?_ While Mirai silently crying inside. Back at the fleets Listmen on his office, have sudden feeling of go to Mirai and scowl her, he just shrug it.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The deth fleets

Lumia currently silently crying on the corner of her room. She dint know is either tear of joy or dread, but she crying anyway. The reason why she crying on the dark corner on her office? The letter order on her rotten mahogany table. Direct order from grand admiral detailing her new mission.

Usually she will be fine doing it, and feeling just fine, and when done she just plop dead to her bed. But this mission, this _order_ , just make her cry in anguish or happiness.

The order detailing on her long range information gathering on holy kingdom capital and being in complete disguise as some minor noble or whatever the role suit better on the capital. She can do it, she can do it better and faster so that she could rest, but there one detail that crumble that resolve.

She must report everything, _everything_ toward Listmen, _fucking_ motherfucking _LISTMEN_. She could just handle it, why give her objectives far away from Listmen just so that he could monitor her every action, doesn't allow her to just lazing around. "why, why grand admiral, WHY?" with that she continue crying. Her dress is already soaked with tear and her glove is already started to regain its original color due to her constant crying and tears.

Lumia office is just like many other admiral office, is completely soundproof and bug proof. That means she could continue her wailing in her cursed destinies.

After many shed tear and more tears, she manage to get grip on herself and pull herself to face the table, and the letter on the table. "I going to died, I just know it" she say before grab a piece of paper and began writing letter to crux, because she know she going to need her help, desperately.

 _Praise be to grand admiral about this_ she think as she forwarded request on crux help about her mission, and why she and crux could increase her and crux mission success rate. Lumia put her utmost trust to crux, so much that she basically going to drag her to hell with.

After sending the letter Lumia just collapse to her chair, exhaustion mentally for even admiral to handle. After all, no body want to in top of Listmen list, NO BODY. Lumia pretty sure the grand admiral share her, no, the entire admirals, feeling of Listmen. 'Maybe not, she the grand admiral after all, this practically a breeze for her, not to mention her race' with grim face Lumia raise from her extremely comfy chair and began trekking to her quarter.

"Let's hope they have some good loots or I burn their entire kingdom" mumble hers as she began to thinking about how to deal with the capital, its inhabitant, and of course Listmen. _Most of them probably zealous or just despicable character, *sigh* why I must deal with them, oh wait, grand admiral order_

With that she enter her room and began preparation for long, tedious, agonizing journey. _Well, at least the five R-recruits is with me on this one._

Main flagship Black Death

Sometime later

"Finally, done, rest" Luther jumble thought speak as she shamble her way to her bed, after previously teleport out of her office directly to her bedroom to avoid other crew. Unfortunally she teleport not on her bed, so she must walk to the sweet-sweet heaven on earth.

Physically she is alright, mentally she a mess. Being mentally change, she already know about it, but that only affect her emotion, not her capability. She know that she have vastly superior mind than her own back home, but she not used to it and still trying to ease into her own new mind. And so her mental stability is a bit wonky

So when she face with 48 hours consecutive paperwork, her mental state is like liquid meat/brain matter. Heck she doesn't even know she work that long, all she see at that time is piles upon piles upon piles of _dreaded_ paperwork. For two days straight her thought mostly is either approved or rejected, and even then her overseer admiral say nothing about it. _He going to have surprise after I rest_ it was weird new experience for Luther, her body is definitely still energize like just jug down 5 gallon of coffee. But her mind is already limping _goodness it's like I run marathon through the smog fog, that unpleasant thought._

Her way to the bed is like walking like a zombie, then again she already dead, as too 99% of the fleets.

She completely collapse to the bed, she dint even need to cast her spell, she just blank out. _Well, at least I sorted the order to… other… admi-zzzzzzzzz_

 _Continue_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ideas**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

On the field near White Mountain one could see a luxury carriage pull by two black horse and ride by someone that wear all black, even the face mask. Inside the carriage was as fancy as the outside, there even a wine cabinet in it, thought the person inside care not of it.

Lumia wear different set up from her usual dress, she wear blue and green dress with yellow accent and bow to her right, her elbow glove is still there but now pristine from use and blood, she still wear her tiara but now it look less like tiara and more hair accessories. Her hair and eyes still the same but her skin is a bit more tanned than her usual pale white.

Right now she just laying around inside the carriage, not an 'attitude' noble woman could associate but Lumia hardly care, she on the last moment where she could fully relax. _how many time I do this it still the best_ Lumia already know that her mission is probably the most troublesome for her life, and that saying something when she and her 'family' serve the deth fleets and the whims of admiralty and grand admiral, not that she complaining.

"Those two really need time would you say" she ask nobody and nothing answer back. Crux and Mirai is the only other girl on her 'family' and it was pretty obvious that they could use more time to relax, what with Richard constant teasing of Mirai and crux emotionless being must be pretty hard to maintain. _Maybe we could have some vacation? It probably going to disastrous knowing Richard and Listmen_ she sight as she put herself to 'proper' lady position.

Outside she see vast open field with a lone mountain on the distance and the mountain chain where the fleets is currently anchor, she couldn't see it of course, due to thick storm cloud obscuring it. The storm itself was cause by tier 8 spell [elder storm control] and of course it's Richard the one who did it, considering it amenity for magic spell and something that Richard like more than worshiping grand admiral.

She still dint know what exactly is Richard and she have no wish to know it. Tridentred, the deth admirals 'father' is a secretive admiralty board, even when he was one of the few that create the inner circle of deth fleets. He create her and the other while also create monsters that locate on the third fleet, and to simply say, they terrifying.

Suffice to say she understand why her 'brother' Cole never leave his flagship. _Not that matter, I will be plotting, plotting, and more plotting, *sigh* I hope they not core rotten_ _then again they do have really obnoxious name_ her carriage carry her thing and few of fleets more powerful item, Listmen say that for later use and emergency. Not that she complain about it, having tier 10 magic item around her is comforting.

"Milady, we approaching night, shall we stop for the night" the coach say to Lumia, she have to act as noble lady then so be it.

"Yes, we set up camp here" immediately the carriage stop, she open the door and step outside. The sun is already start dipping into the night and the sky is beginning to orange _a bit earlier, but who I to deny this_ she look around. Her carriage is currently on the side of the dirt road, the coach is already readying fire circle.

"I can take care of it myself, join the other" the coach only nod before blending to the shadow and disappear. Lumia only shock her head before ignite the fire with a bit of magic and toss some log from the back of carriage. The sky quickly darkened and the moon came up, she could feel her power multiplying as the star themselves began to show itself.

 _That fast, or is it my perception on time is different? Eh, who care, certainly isn't me_ with fire is establish and the five R-recruit is securing the area for tonight. With that she back toward her carriage and plop down to nearest bed/coach/ bench inside the carriage. Outside one could see five shadow materialize and form five distinctly humanoid form, their shape hard to distinguish due to their all black outfit. They sit on circling the fire and appear to stand guard, not that it really matter they already spread censors all around the perimeter, they only to this for

This are five R-recruit, the fleets' special unit. They attire are all black [imagine recruit outfit from rainbow six siege but more Middle Ages style] and enchanted by the fleets rune maker. They are made by admiralty board Suck Me Ocean, one of the admiralty board that design the 'shadow' part of the fleets.

They are man, common man among the sea of horror on the fleets, but they care less about it. Their creator have high praise for them, even higher than the four horseman of apocalypse, another of his creation. On his word 'there nothing more fearsome than five men on all black with nothing to live for and everything to die for' since he design them to be five extremely powerful human with only desire is to die, it make some pretty fearsome image on the all admiralty boards.

They all loyal to death and beyond, same like the other. The different is they serve to die and only to die, sending with impossible mission and combating shadow steel assassins of ainz ool gown and heaven inquisitor of servant of heaven they did it and survive.

Lumia doesn't know why they being assigned to her, but considering the duration of mission, it probably for fail safe and tool for later purpose. She only sigh at the thought before closing her eyes, unlike the rest of her 'family' she and Ricardo is the only one that still have beating heart.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The Deth fleets

Luther current mood could be summarily to 'how?' she just sitting on her throne, relaxing her day (ever since she got here, she found that the throne somehow make her relax greatly, no idea why). Ever since Listmen make and implement the new systems and administration her is _greatly_ reduce, to point that only one or two stack make it to her desk. She don't know how he manage to cut it down to this size, but who she to complaint on such blessing. She got report that the new system ware mostly on the lower hierarch of the fleets, mainly the deckhands. Somehow she dint surprise at all, deckhand are shit, only worth just being cannon fodder.

Now her previous relaxing session (which she need it _desperately_ ) is interrupted when Ricardo of all people just plop down near her throne. Now she know hundreds of spell and tomes, but to literally plop down near some object is unheard of. After a lot of apologize/begging on part Ricardo and cringe feeling on Luther part, she finally get his to calm down.

Apparently he and Richard is experiment on new way to communicate and transport spell before their spell lost control and zap Ricardo, the next thing he know is standing near her throne with Luther eyeing him. _Well, at least it confirm my suspicion about R &D _she really dint need to dealing with rogue experiment on her time, but this info also spark some deep seethed worry on her part _if we still could develop and make new Yggdrasil magic, is that mean we could make magic higher than super magic? Hmmm, now that a worrying thought_ before she could dwell further on about that she snap by Richard appearing before her and plop, just like Richard _I need to set up rule about teleporting_

After a lot of begging and general creepiness of Richard and few Ricardo kick as his punishment for transporting him, they finally manage to calm down. Right now they kneeling in front of her why Luther just pitch her nose bridge. "Let me short in out, you two experimenting on new method of transport spell using new material and sample from Mirai, but somehow, _somehow_ your experiment transport Ricardo to me"

"Y-yes grand admiral"

"And if the commotion I heard outside is any indication, you two just transport first fleet flagship directly on top of _my_ flagship on the tenth fleet with just _centimeter_ gap between each other, correct"

"*gulp* yes grand admiral" Ricardo say with clear nervous on his voice

Luther only could sigh on the sheer amount on this situation "*sigh* I don't know I should either praise you or kick you two, *sigh* first fix the mess you two create, second I want full on report on this incident by noon, third new rule, no new experiment without my permission, fourth you two will be punish by cutting half of your 'salary' and 20 whip on my deck" she surprise by her own attitude at this, her voice carry extra weight on it and even she get shiver from her own voice. She do not like where the voice is directed at.

"T-thank you for your mercy for this lowly servant of you" Richard voice is dripping with guilt and its posture show submission by kneeling even lower, she do not know Richard could do that.

She only wave her hand at them "inform Marty about your punishment, he going to do it for me, now scram" the two bow deep before teleport out. She could hear the noise outside calm down to small yet audible sound to her ear. That one is still feel weird on her part, suddenly have sense as acute as this really mess with her sometime.

Luther head resting on both her arm as she process the information, her weapon lay forgotten on her lap. Now, she generally is nice person, momonga, Luna and the rest of her guild could vouch for that. How could she just sent two people? On inhuman punishment, even by modern society standard. And why she feeling somewhat content about it, she shouldn't feeling content with what just her order.

But with more time she thinking about it, the more she feel like it was natural to her. That, that is terrify her to her core, she not a good man, but still she decent all around. Not some trigger happy guy with a boner for murder.

Luther does have theory about what happening to her. Due to effect that she change to her character and the game lore is apparently is make real (she still confuse with all new information on her head) she conclude that her character personality lore also mix with her old one.

In game, her character personality, according to lore, is all around like her but darker _way_ darker, and that apparently mixing with her current personality. That scare her, she don't what to change mind, body and race is bad enough now she going to change into merciless pirate queen of her own design is worse.

In all of this she can't help but chuckle on the sheer magnitude of the situation she currently in, here she is once a normal run-of-mill office worker now dealing with existence crisis and fleets of tens of thousands undead ghost ship. She can't help but laugh at it. Maybe she already insane, maybe she on coma and all of this is just a dream, or maybe all of this is just her own personal hell.

"Then again I suppose have little bit insanity mix with my own mind right now" she know that the day she become her character, is the day that her old self died but she could help to keep clinging on the last bit of her own mind and humanity inside her _maybe not humanity, maybe just all around being me_

She keep going around on her mind for couple of minute before she sign and raise up from her super comfortable throne (she don't know why) grabbing Eternal Deth and teleport out to her room. When she arrive, she just plop to her chair and began caressing her weapon.

Ever since she arrive here she on constant work. Keeping the fleets together, handling order and task, ordering deckhands, organizing more task and soooo much paperwork. "Is like nothing change yet everything change" she mumble as she stare the center jewel on her weapon, she remember how and when she get this divine ingredient, this bring smile to her face.

"At least our dream become true eh, Boys?" she continue this for couple of minute before idea smash to her head at speed of light. "How about vacation? Yeah, yeah that going to do, that's will do" with every word her smile grow to maniac, her mind already running full speed but now with the perspective of _vacation_ her mind going full booster.

With maniac smile she slam the Eternal Deth and began laughs evilly, she dint realize it or she care about it. In her mind she feel like she uncover great horde of magic, knowledge, and booty. Or she realize that her laughs echo throughout the fleet. Many hear it and feel the malice in it, some express joy, distress or more commonly smirk. Whatever get grand admiral to be like this must be good, and it must be good for the rest of the fleets

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

As much as crux love her dear sister they really could grind her gears. New assignment to holy kingdom capital could do that to you, not that she care about them, she could easily demolish the entire city with tier ten spell, no it was the specific assignment by the grand admiral that grind her.

She currently flying circle above the city, even high in the air she still could feel the holy energy radiating from the city, especially the castle/cathedral. Her status as undead mean that she could even approach the castle without some ward, even though her resistance and endurance could easily shrug it off it still not a pleasant sensation.

The city itself lay on the slope of a mountain, it dominate by white color and holy element is practically steamed from various shrine and cross scatter through the city. The wall is pretty sturdy with the material it made, blessed stone with iron fence support is not nothing in her book. Most of the city are luxury to middle class resident and store, she spot slum section of the city on it southeast corner, and those place could benefit her and Lumia. She also spot some poor resident with poor store just beside the slum, not as bad as the slum but not as good as the rest of the city, the holy energy also the most weak on that past of the city some place even doesn't emit it.

She fly over the city couple of time before touch down on the secluded part of the mountain just opposite of the city. "The city is quite big, almost 50 thousand strong, not quite the scale as the cities in Midgard or Alfhein, the amount of holy energy and ward here is worrisome but with most of them are low level ward and magic is no problem for the fleets. Oh and they apparently worship something but with the aura I feel around the city, they probably only use holy magic and not actually white" crux say as the scroll on her left grow blue before back to normal, she grab the scroll from her belt and sent in to the fleets.

She sight at this, due to long distance mission she suddenly being given, she only could grab her utility/storage belt before she teleport out of the fleets. She could only sight at this, crux felt her eagle nudge her side she only chuckle before petting it head and let out purring like sound.

She let small smile grace her face at her eagle "today just beginning of something interesting, right?" even if her emotion could summarize into three words, she could help but getting excited about this prospect of new excitement. Her smile turn feral as she thinking on what the future hold, emotion or not she still admiral of the deth fleets and every admiral always have dark side, they are after all ruler of the watery grave.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Herkat market city

"Thank you for your purchase, come again" Mirai say while bowing to another costumer, the costumer only nod before exiting the store. Ever since word get out about her wares prices and weapon quality (not that they could tell the difference) she are having more costumer and her shop become more crowded, not that she mind it.

Currently she saving money to buy another carriages and staff to expand her operation, currently she have 25 carriages including the one she bring to operate as mover for her goods across the city storages to other store/merchant that buying her seemingly never ending wares.

Not that they suspect a thing, with her perfect paper permission and record she practically on the city elites excluding the merchant at the merchant guild. They already trying to undermine her operation and store, they even go as far to trying to trace where her wares come from, not that they will find it. There also one occasion where she being rob at night, which go as she beat them into slime, literally after she got what she want, there even few threat and abduction attempt and even bribe, all meat the same result either they turn to meaty slime or get no, usually the former.

"*chuckle* all going smoothly" Mirai say as she counting the coin she get today "not bad for today" she mumble as she put the rest of coin to the drawer and close it, she dint store her money elsewhere at least not before she become rich enough to warrant it at any given time.

She look at her rack and notice few commodity is beginning to thin like clothes and tool, she walk from her counter to another room beside her to retrieve new stock of it. She usually store the lightweight goods on nearby room for quick access and the heavier goods is store either on her basement or nearby storage.

After getting some clothes and tool she get back to her racks and began to refill them, she quite like this routine she fall into. Selling goods, accumulate local money, spreading influence and sending back requested item back to fleets. She quite like this, now that she ranks up on merchant guild she could finally begin to flex her merchant muscle.

There total 5 rank at merchant guild from the lower to the height shopkeeper, keeper, owner, merchant and patrician currently she on keeper rank. The rank measure on wealth, shops and votes to rank up, first time rank is easy but from now there will be vote on possible promotion, which means influencing the voter.

She okay with it though, she could easily do that magic, potion and skill is at her arsenal will make a breeze. She hum a little tune as she restock her rack when a door open with little jiggle of bell. "Ah welcome to Mirai shop of goods" she says as she look at her costumer.

She wear plain skirt, shirt and everything that make her… plain. She even sure she could contest crux on plainness and being draw. Further inspection reveal she little malnourish and look like she not having good night sleep, and her clothes seem little bit tater. Not much but certainly noticeable and pact work on it is done poorly.

All in all she look like lower class citizen, low enough to be poor but still have enough money to just above broken. Not that she could sustain herself much longer if she know any better, the city while beautiful and seem free of corruption is rotten to the core, she have been three time get threaten to pay 'fee' to noble and city official. Her answer certainly yes, she must be in good side of noble and city official for her mission, but if they take one more step further like requesting 'service' you better bet she going to drag the city down to watery graves.

"What can I help you?" Mirai say as she go back to her counter and put on her 'selling sales' she being practice.

"Ahh… I, eh, do you have any job?" she ask shyly from her place near the door.

Mirai only smile at this "come here why you not tell me more about yourself" she say as gesture to place before her counter.

She walk awkwardly toward her and silent while looking at the floor "well?" Mirai word seemingly cause her more pressure. After couple of minute wait she know that her will not begin so Mirai take the initiative "tell me why you what to work here hmm?" she only mumble few word after a moment of silent.

"I don't have any money" at this Mirai only smile before continue with her interview, lack of money is common drive for desperation and when that set in people tend to do stupid things.

"Tell me more about it"

For half an hour Mirai questioning her and dig much information she can. Her situation are common around here, peasant force to pay taxes they can't pay so they sell or work somewhere else, and she apparently just sell her home to bunch of 'city official' if she know any better she would say she just get mugged _hard_. So she began to search for job to sustain herself and her little sister which is just past 16 years.

'They could have kidnaped to work on brothel then, she have pretty nice face after all' it was common tactic use by the noble, not exactly subtle but it get the job done after all who care about homeless broke people anyway. She have been quit since she finish her stories about how she came to her store. 'She look so cute holding her expression like that' Mirai thought with smile, she does need new worker to operate her new stall at the market and while she could been in two places at the same time it will raise a lot of question.

"You could work simple stall right?" she nod, Mirai could she hope on her eyes at that she only chuckle at that 'they never change did they' Mirai grab piece of paper before writing few word on it to the guy at the stall next morning "here, take this to my stall in the morning and the guy there should point you on the rope"

"I-it's that mean"

"Yes, welcome aboard mate" Mirai let her pirate accent slip through, thought apparently she dint notice through her happy face. Oh and she almost forget "wear this it should signal that you are in my employed" Mirai say before grab small pin shape of silver anchor and give it to her

Her deep bow and thanks her many time which Mirai just wave her out "don't thank me just yet" she apparently doesn't hear it and keep thanking her, oh and Mirai just realize that she still doesn't know her name "oy what your name, I still didn't get it from our little chat"

"Oh it's Iliana"

"Well Iliana welcome aboard" 'to the deth fleets' Mirai left the last part off, no need to confuse potential future tool and ally. Not unlike rest of the admiral that seen human as lest than dirt she see them as potential ally… and dirt that can make brick to throw into enemy. Very fragile brick, but still a brick.

 _Continue_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

There have been rumor coming from the southern section of the kingdom. Merchant of dubious nature, unknown noble of wealth, unnatural storm over the mountain range and powerful adventures suddenly appear from seemingly thin air, this rumor have coming from the southern section of the holy kingdom. If one to look carefully they will notice that most of this rumor originating from the southern mountain, more precisely near the city of Herkat.

This rumor is no concern to most outsider, but there one outsider that intrigue by this rumor.

In the northern border of holy kingdom, near the wall that separate the kingdom from the wilderness-control area there lay a seemingly plain tent. The tent itself was standard nomad tent with white color and red entrance door. No, what interesting is the being that reside within the tent, the being is a dark skin 1.8m tall demon with nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. This is demiurge the 7th Floor Guardian of nazarick great tomb and loyal servant of Supreme Being lord ainz ool gown.

He just receive his daily report from his agent on the holy kingdom, and quite to say he intrigue with this rumor he found out. "Now, what could make such outlandish rumor" he say with intrigue, human are predictable creature worth only in dirt and as specimen for his experiment, human create rumor base on grain of truth, now what kind of truth is it.

His smile turn sinister as he recalled his latest experiment, hearing them scream is truly a music to his ears. Rumor is usually baseless or extravagant but there always a grain of truth in there, no matter how small or insurgences they are. But this rumors is something more.

First thing demiurge notice are the origin of this rumors, they all come from deep south of the kingdom past the mountain range. Second is that gap between rumors is small, too small to be accidental, words travel fast especially among humans. Third is that how similar this rumor to their own rumor they spread. All of this combine and the fact that his agent on the capital is reporting sensing powerful aura before vanishing completely led him to believe there is something on holy kingdom, something powerful if it can sending his agent to write it on its report that there human powerful enough to alert his sense.

Demiurge scowl at the thought of powerful on humans, their so called ultimate spell is only tier 3, 4 if they experience enough. But this is different from them, this is powerful, far more powerful than any human could achieve and the presence feel could challenge the floor guardians on it scale is the report say. He skeptic about that, there is no one powerful enough in this world so far that could challenge any floor guardians.

This tidbit is the one that cause his current predicament, either there is something out there that they not encounter that could posse such power or someone from their own world. The last cause his scowl to deepen if there other 'player' like lord ainz in this world it's easy to decipher that they are the cause of Shalltear mind control but there still too many blanks for conclusion yet.

"Even though they are 'player' is no major issue, there will be nothing stopping lord ainz from his goal" he smile remembering his lord show of power on those human army back there. But there are nagging feeling on his mind that this presence is not like he ever deal with.

Oh how right he is on that regard.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The capital

In the rich district of the kingdom capital, where the seat of holy kingdom lay there a mansion on it outer rim. The mansion is color pale red with gold paint here and there, the mansion itself shape like 2 story building with blocky design and sharp corner almost like trying to be scary and fail. Inside it is like any other fancy mansion with red carpet, big windows and fancy curtain, in the district where the inhabitant try to make there home as fancy and lavish as possible the mansion is look like a bit plain compare to rest. But that is what they want to be, plain enough to be passable and boring but not too much to stick like sore middle finger on the lavish environment.

Lumia currently sorting report from her agents on the capital, she have agents spread on all layer of society and district. From lowly beggar to noble she have it, most she only bribes with money to relay information to her but to more stubborn people she use more force and sometime spell or two to 'convince' them. And to those who betray or refuse her… well they learn how sharp five R-recruit knife blade are.

They don't even know when they strike, it was satisfying feeling on job well done, not that she personally do it she must keep appearance as noble lady, even in her base to avoid suspicion. She already cast ward and spell from her scroll to secure her base but that not stop her from feeling particularly fishy on certain time. She know that there strong diviner on the service of the throne and she only cast low tier spell to avoid suspicious and she know that strong enough diviner could break it, so she better safe than sorry.

"*sigh* can they done anything right? God they done terrible, what are they? Deckhands" she mutter as she caught on particular report, and not in good way. "well least they have enough decency to not get caught" she order few nobles to be 'observe' for her, not many know what for and dint care enough so they just accept it, but damn they ineffective.

"It seem our expectation are right crux" she said to maid beside her. Crux are wearing black and white maid outfit, she just like herself, just accept it and wear it. Lumia swear she sometime hear crux curses her, literally considering her equipment. Crux currently appear to have fair white skin and black hair and brown eyes, she cast high level illusion to herself to hidden her dead color from other human.

And because Lumia cover are of noble crux have no choice but become maid to her, suffice to say she have very blunt, strong words to Lumia when they are alone. "yes milady, they seem to surprise us" her voice is still emotionless but there an edge that told Lumia she do not happy, emotionless or not crux is still deth fleets seventh admiral.

And they have pride, to be reduce to servant of another being other than their creator (god, in case of Richard) is beyond humiliation and dishonor. They better take their own unlife rather than bow to another being. But consider the situation crux and Lumia is in she let it slide, for now.

"Hmm how about your day, anything good" earlier that day crux is send to market for 'restocking' their food supply, she have supply coming from various shop and merchant but she usually ask crux to go to market and buy the supply. Beside she could gather report and Intel collected by their recruited agents, and buy some trinket if she want it.

"There nothing worth mentioning milady"

"If so then please dear make me some tea" crux bow to her before walk out to make tea. It still surreal to Lumia that she have crux as her 'servant' even though on seniority ladder crux is the third oldest sibling after Ricardo and Richard. Lumia know as soon as they securely alone crux will have word with her.

Lumia groan at the thought, she have been very stress out ever since she hear that the grand admiral is gone bonkers after first fleet teleporting and experiment incident. She do not know most of the details because of her distance but from what she hear the grand admiral apparently began to scheme on her own and, if this little information she have correct, is planning to 'drop the beat' according to few info she have.

Nevertheless she still continue her duty to the grand admiral, even if they serve a mad man it still better than left behind without purpose or goal. Even if the grand admiral fall, the fleets will follow her to hell and beyond because in the end grand admiral wish are their law.

She sign as she put the paper down 'I feel really old with this kind of shit' even if her mission is going without hitch she still could not shake the feeling in her gut that something big will happen, and if lesson ever told her anything is to trust your feeling/gut/heart/instinct/self no matter how absurd it is, it save her countless time and beside if you cannot trust yourself then who or what will you trust. Even though the fleets have doctrines that specialize on mind war and psychological warfare.

Lumia, with heavy heart, grab another report and seeing something that could potentially interest the fleets, even her. "New kingdom up north, powerful mage rumor say he is undead and heteromorphic policy eh? Now this is interesting" Lumia say as she read further on the report, her lazy mind is already spinning new way to obtain this interesting tidbit of rumor.

If there is one redeeming factor about Lumia on Listmen eyes is her tenacious and sheer effort she could muster if given proper motivation

And this little bit of rumor has cause her to be quite _curious_ , and that is enough motivation to move her.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Herkat market

Iliana day has been upturn ever since she got hired by Mirai, she have been so happy even when she got to her sister she just cry herself to sleep. The morning after that she been on constant up beat, like there spring on her feet when walking (not that Iliana know anything about spring) to open market and searching for Mirai stall.

Her live have been on constant downturn ever since her parent die during bandit attack when she was little. She and her sister inherit their parent belonging and home and couple of years they doing fine but fate seem have other idea. Iliana frown a little when she remember those city official demanding her home away from her and little sister.

After that turmoil she have been living on cheap inn at the city for about whole month before force to out because she can't pay anymore. Ever since she lost her home she have been searching job all around the city with no avail, the only job she got is either to work as maid on some noble house or sell her body on brothel. She not that desperate at the time but time slowly erode her resolve. She considering asking some noble to be hired as maid when she got wind of new shop opening and searching for new employee.

Mirai shop for goods is odd on her opinion at the time but what can she chose from? Lowly paid maid, prostitute, or try this. When she enter she see a young woman restocking some wares on the racks, she introduce herself as Mirai, owner of the shop and it apparent courier network from what she heard from other shop owner.

She nervous around her, especially when she start asking her about herself, she try to be comfortable around her and Mirai do say that this is just simple interview but she can't shake the feeling that around Mirai she don't know why but she try to forget about that. After completely bubbling herself on the market the morning after, she find the stall and the man she supposed to find she quickly settle to her routine.

She quickly fall into routine of her new job, smile, answer question, sell wares, rinse and repeat until afternoon. The stall man, as she call him, is unnerve her a bit. He never speak to her and only grunt to her question, she honestly wonder why but she never got the changes as he usually go after she arrive to… where ever he go.

It has been couple of days since she is hired by Mirai and so far doing great. There is couple of hiccup when there a peculiar ruffian on her stall and stall man initial distrust of her, even though his distrust is already lessen due to Mirai letter and badge she wear he still dint trust her.

It has been midway to her working hours and the stock is already depleting 'wow she really is popular' Iliana know that Mirai is popular around the city due to her prices and shop but she never thought that it could deplete stall stock midway through her work. "Well look like we close early today" Iliana attitude has been improving ever since she got hired, but the scar of bad people is still there. As Iliana preparing to close the stall

"Good day we have here right"

"Ahh" Iliana look behind her to see Mirai standing there with carriage behind her, her ever present smile still there with eyes that Iliana swear was glimmering with something.

"Hope am not disturb you or anything, right?"

"Hah, no sir I just close the stall early because we out of stock"

"Well that can't be happen right, employee just out of work because out of stock is not in right my book, now how about you take my post on my shop while I going to adventure guild for today hmm? I even give you a little bonus for this you know"

Iliana nervous is back with full force at this news "m-m-me? On your shop? I can't sir, it too mu-"Mirai close Iliana mouth with a single finger while rubbing her temple with the other hand.

"Lily, I trust you to manage my stall now I want you to manage my store, really is no different than managing stall" Mirai shrug as if like that no important.

"B-but sir I don't think I can do that" Mirai just dismiss her distress with a wave of hand

"Nonsense, I trust you with this, so I can trust you with my shop"

"B-but"

"Relax, I just ask you to man it for today, and I trust you more than my henchman, but that beside the point" she says as she point to her shop direction "I need you to manage her, so chop-chop"

Iliana could only struggle meekly as she is push toward Mirai shop direction. She gulp before walking toward Mirai shop, she see behind her to see Mirai wave her hand to her with her ever present smile, Iliana could only smile nervously while walk. After some way she could only sigh at it.

Mirai behavior is not bad but it could drive people up to wall if they not used to. Almost every day she come to see her and it either good or bad she dint know, but she look like never actually bother by it. Iliana never know the reason but she welcome it, Mirai is… pleasant company if you can count it.

While Iliana walking toward the shop Mirai is already walking ahead. Her smile never leave her face as she walking toward merchant guild _too easy, too easy ha, now let see who take the bait_ her smile become vicious at the thought _these human really is stupid, but then again they do provide mean to mass summon undead_. Ever since she have report that grand admiral gone bonkers she just laugh at that, grand admiral never gone bonkers she just have plan in mind.

Plan that, according to her experience, is very good in her opinion. Not that it matters, grand admiral wish are their law.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Deth fleets main flagship

 _This is terrible idea, so terrible that it may be good plan_ that is Luther train of thought for the past 10 minutes. After she got idea of vacation she try to form plan on it but the thought is crash almost instantly when Richard teleport in, again, and began to blabber about holy order and divine plan. Luckily Ricardo is nearby so he just kick Richard again after her order to do it.

Apparently her laugh is echoing through the flagship Luther know that she laugh at the idea but she never consider that it will be heard through the flagship, or how it was intercept as she going mad(even though she feel like it) and prompt the entire fleets to be bustling with unbridled emotion, from joy to sorrow.

Currently she in the throne room alone while thinking about how to proceed on this situation, she still want her vacation and by the goodness gracious she will have it. Luther already send Richard and Ricardo back to their respective fleets after another 20 whip for teleporting without consent to her bedroom none the less, and now alone with only Eternal Deth as her companion(she never acknowledge the guard) in her thinking corner, she plan.

 _This is horrible, they expect me, ME to carry out some sort of doomsday plan, yeah fat change at that_ her thought is buzzing with activity while her body just caress the blade of her weapon _but damm the world if it must be, I will have my vacation_ a desperate thought born of unending paperwork filling her mind.

 _But then again I do create myself to be some sort of pirate evil with booty obsession_ she chuckle at the thought _my childhood dream become my nightmare, how the table has turned._ She smile on some good memories on her mess of a head _this vacation should help me retain my sanity, if I can get it_

"The world stay the same yet vastly different, heh the irony of it" after some more memories induce emotion she finally get grip on her mind again, she have no doubt that she is going insane due to conflicted personality in her head but right now she doesn't care she will have her sweet haven.

"Maybe this is what they say about pirate life, you take everything you want and just don't give a shit around you, meh" she could easily order that she want vacation but there is still part of her that persistent about doing it under some sort of mission for the fleets betterment, she suspect this part of her is part of lore make real personality. in her character lore she write that Luther is obsessed with bolstering the fleets to greater height, this obsession is only surpass by her lust for more loot and bigger booty at least that what she write.

Because of this she can't bring herself to just go and be off, to remedy this situation she try to devise a plan that could allow her freedom from work but still benefiting the fleet (even though her vacation is definitely a benefit to the fleets in her opinion), the key word _try_

Whenever she have plan forming up it always shot down by her own, either it was too tedious or too dangerous to work. It leave her in a rather difficult predicament as she seam can't form a single working plan, it frustrate her to no end but with the predicament she in it can hardly blame.

 _Most of fleets' forces is concentrating near the l0th fleet with few flotillas scatter around on the perimeter, high command stretch thin with 3 admirals on long term mission and the rest is either unreliable or can't move… note to self: make sure the other admirals is pulling their weight_ her situation is not bad but not good either, with limited information and fleets movement range it will be difficult to blend in with the local populace.

 _Then again I can't even read their writing, it only take common sense to figure out that… why I have feeling that common sense is the last thing on everybody mind_ Luther shock her head, no reason to overclock her mind again. Still with this dilemma it present her an opportunity, ever since she test her power on some deckhands when she first arrive she never have change to test it again, but with this she could flex her power muscle as much she want.

 _But first plan_ she know that northern part of holy kingdom is bordering wilderness and Re-Eztize Kingdom with something call Slane theocracy on the east past the wilderness, she know absolutely nothing about Re-Eztize kingdom and Slane theocracy and what beyond it past the rumor from passing merchant and then there this new kingdom called sorcerer kingdom.

Rumor say they are new kingdom with terrifying power that decimate an entire army of Re-Eztize kingdom and some other empire east of Re-Eztize, she have no business with the crown of this kingdoms but that doesn't mean she dint interested by this kingdom. Add the fact that there even a kingdom further north and some petty kingdoms of demi human she know that she need Intel, fast.

 _And this is where I come_ if you want it done correctly do it yourself, and as that age old saying goes she will do it herself. Luther smile at the thought of finally have decent plan to her, technically not, vacation. Her smile turn vicious with more and more detail that gone to her plan, especially the thought of riches those crown hold under them. What secret knowledge and forbidden spell chain with other gold to those crown of them and how it will look to her fleets if added.

 _Yes, yes this will be going very well-_

…

…

…

 _Fucking motherfucker scurvy DAMMIT_ _WHY I ALWAYS COME TO THIS AHHHHHHHHH_

While Luther having mental breakdown inside her mind, outside she just sitting calmly on her throne smiling ominously while caressing her halberd blade. If one see Luther one would assume that she is planning something evil, they can't be more far from truth.

Far from the fleets, far from holy kingdom, a certain skeleton overlord look south

 _Continue_

 **AN: demiurge is fun to write but hard, I seem can't get the character right so sorry if he is little OOC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Journey to North and 8** **th** **admiral**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **AN: previous chapter have no title, sorry I forgot to add it, the title was Rumor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

On the road up to northern part of holy kingdom one could see a figure clad in brown cloak with leather bag on the figure shoulder, the figure have black hair with brown eyes with pale skin, not dead pale there is still live in those skin, and famine face The figure continue walking the dirt road, time seem fly fast for the figure as when she realize it the sun is already setting and some of the star is already showing through the darken sky.

"Damn, here I thought I could reach the border before sunset" the figure say with clear female voice and if you look hard enough you will notice the curve on her cloak. "Well time to set up camp" she says as she pull up some blankets and gather some wood around her to make campfire, in no time there is campfire on side of road with the figure sitting on some rock she found lying around.

She set up some pots over the fire, filled it with water and some vegetable and in no time a simple soup is serve. Before she get to eat she notice another figure wearing royal blue cloak and lantern walk on the road some distance away from her. From the distance she could see the figure have big leather bag on it back with stick sticking from it bag on top with a small lantern hanging from it. The figure seem undisturbed or just ignore her altogether as the figure continue walking, she could make out intricate woven of gold clouds and ships on the cloak when she close enough to it.

So being the nice traveler she is she shout to the figure "hey stranger its dangerous walking alone on this kind of night, why you not just rest here with me" now most people will scoff her for being naïve and all but if there one thing she learn from her travel is that fellow traveler is just friend as long as they are not bandit. So offering to share her fire with other traveler is ok in her book.

The figure stop and looking toward her for a while before walking toward her from the road. When it arrive she could see a face , behind that cloak, she is have healthy white skin tone with heart shape face with full red lip and white hair that frame her face and ruby red eyes she also wear round glasses and seemingly have definite female face. Seeing this she only smile at fellow traveler "greeting stranger what bring you here tonight?"

"Well, I here traveling around collecting trinket and what not" the voice is definitely female and she never ever hear that kind of accent, the stranger sit opposite of her and put down her massive leather bag and grab some bread and cheese from one of her bag pocket "how about you, what reason did you have to sleep out here?"

"Me? I just a normal traveler, getting around the kingdoms and seeing the world for all its worth" the stranger just hum before eating her bread and cheese while she drink her soup, silence past as the duo eat in silence with just crackle of fire to accompany them. After finishing her soup and storing her bowl and lift her stove off the fire she finally ask "so who you're name? I never see that design before on all my time traveling"

"No surprise considering this is custom order and my name is Luther, collector and scholar at your service" the know name Luther bow a little before asking the same question to her.

"My name Lisa, traveler extraordinary at you service" Lisa bow at the end before she and Luther sit around the campfire for half an hour enjoying the peace and quiet at the moment. This bring some memories back to Lisa to time before she start her journey, before she had to leave her home and family.

Lisa shock her head before she could lose to memories lane, there reason why she chose this kind of lifestyle and she don't need time for hesitation, so with that she try to talk with Luther "I never heard of anything about you, traveling scholar is usually poor or have backup by the academy's but I never encounter one rich enough to order personal cloak"

Luther only smile "ah, you see I was a librarian before this one working for a noble of consider wealth of both gold and books"

"So what change your mind? It must be pretty easy life there"

"Well, I discover this book, it was journal from a traveler that record every site, phenomena and cultures as he travel around the world, and that kind of hook me up" Luther said sheepishly at the thought "how about you, what you reason to travel around Lisa"

"Well, eh, it's complicated" Luther for her part seem to just nod

"Fine by me, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" Lisa could only smile sadly at that before yawn escape her, soon Luther too yawn feeling the entire day journey began to catch up to her "why not we retire for the night and we continue on the morning" Lisa only nod before pulling her some blanket and lay it on near the fire before lay on top of it.

Luther doing the same with some blanket she get from inside her overstuff bag and lay on the side, in no time Lisa already heard her snoring that cause her to almost laugh 'fast sleeper aren't they' with last chuckle Lisa doze off to sleep.

Not long after that the sound of sleep and cackle of fire is the only sound around for 2 hours to the night before Luther get up. The fire create shadow that cover part of her face but it do little help conceal her now glowing blood red eyes on the dark, Luther only smile before taking out a scroll and activate it spell.

After checking the spell work and satisfy with the result she back to her previous position and sleep off to the next day. The spell inside the scroll is a mid-level tracking and status spell that allow it user to impart a magical mark on someone and track she/he location and also knowing the status of she/he being mark. Connect it with simple observation crystal or mirror and you could track her/him everywhere, it was weak spell that it could be remove easily but with the human level it and capabilities it will be no problem.

Time fly fast and in no time morning come to the two traveler.

After they pack their stuff and they walk north again. During the time they make small talk during travel, Lisa learn from Luther than she once a librarian on some fancy noble manor for quite some time before her journey on the wild. Luther have unhealthy obsession with gold as Lisa found out when she brought out her family heirloom, a gold dagger with big ruby on the handle a blue diamond on the cross guard that shape like a roaring lion.

Luther practically melt at the sight and hold it close to her face for almost 3 hours during their sun time and only give it back during lunch, when asked why she so obsessed with it she answer she have _tendency_ toward something precious and to be quite a greedy person even to her, and not to just toward money but knowledge as well.

 _I guess her obsession toward knowledge is strong as with her and gold, no wonder she have so much book on exotic matter_ Lisa thought as she and Luther travel quietly up north. For couple of days this continue until they reach the border.

 **Border of holy kingdom and re-Eztize kingdom**

The border checkpoint is just a small frontier town with guard checkpoint and some militia encampment for outpost and security from demi human and monster from the wild that sometime sneak in. nevertheless the entire town have peaceful atmosphere around it.

In one of the both to pass, the guard is having a little bit of problem, that problem is in form of blue cloak person in front of him "so miss, care to explain why our mages start screaming heresy toward you?"

"In my defense I only stating my opinion toward them, and show them some of my collection"

"And this collection of yours consist of valuable, magic enchanted, rare item that make our mages to scream at it?"

"In my defense they do not know what they doing, it's like watching children play with fire, giant, destructive fire"

"It still did not justified you to beat them with a silver cane miss"

"That actually a normal iron cane that I polish until it shiny"

"Still not answering the question miss"

This banter already going on for some time, they arrive at town earlier and decide to buy out some supply, while Lisa at it Luther go to local market to search for 'collectable' and few goodies of information. Lisa and Luther already travel for 2 weeks and they already know each other quite well, friend on the road is explain them and the fact that Lisa trying to go toward Re-Eztize capital for some 'business' help that.

Lisa learn that while Luther is easy to approach she hide many secrets, one of them being that she is outrageously good salesmen, Lisa already forget how may time she got half the price when buying something with Luther. They is on the town for coupe hours before head up toward the checkpoint with fully supply Lisa and few more books and trinket on Luther bag if what she hear from her is correct. There also the fact that she always have some scroll by her side, she see some kind of symbol on it when ask Luther say that the scroll is her new experiment on scroll bound spell, she only understand that tidbit before her brain block the rest of Luther explanation that she have no idea on any of it.

Right now Lisa wait outside the both on the Re-Eztize side and waiting, it already 2 hour since Luther get pulled and still no sign of her getting out there already a sizable queue behind Luther and from the look of it they are annoy on what take them so long. She could only smile sheepishly at it, they don't know that she with Luther but they still shot her annoy look toward her.

The door finally open and out Luther with her usual smile escort by very tired guard and pissed off mage from the look of it. She wave at her before heading toward her, the mage want to come to her but the guard hold him, before they back toward the both he shot her a look that convey he very tired and very annoy at her.

"Luther, what exactly are you doing in there? I spend two hours here" say Lisa a bit annoy at her

Luther only shrug "they ask I answer"

Lisa raise an eyebrow "but that doesn't explain why took you so long"

"They ask I answer"

"On what matter precisely?"

"About my stuff and opinion"

"*sigh* Luther you do realize that a single wrong word could cause you to arrested on spreading heresy" Lisa pitch her nose bridge on it, sometime Luther could be very dense "and you show the your collection?"

"Yep"

"Dint you say you going to murder everything that touches your collection"

"I dint, I say I going to tear them limb from limb if they touch my collection"

"But, you, *sigh* just lets go" with that Lisa all but dragged Luther by her hood, Lisa learn that Luther could work you up wall if she want it, words and psychology is her best weapon as she seem the type that couldn't even hold up a weapon. There even the case which the bandit back then where she told them to change their way of lives and live an honest living. It honestly baffle her how well she with words and charm.

"B-but there still shop here, even a library let go toward there"

"No, we late and draw too much attention toward ourselves so suck it off" she said sternly while walk as fast as she can out the town, toward north. The civilian look at them weirdly, two traveler one dragging the other by their hood and the one being dragged complaining about cant visit the library and 'their delicious, delicious book'

When they far enough from town she stop and drop Luther "oof, you don't need to do that, I could walk on my own you know" while Luther getting up Lisa could only shake her head on her, it has been two weeks since both of them meet that night and it still amaze Lisa how quickly she insert herself to her lifestyle, maybe it because both of them are traveler with secret to hide? Or something else.

She shaking her head, no need to overthinking it again "come on bookworm, we still have few days ahead of us to the capital" Lisa say before walk north

"I hate that nickname, brownie" she say back while adjusting her bag and walk faster to catch her on.

"And I don't like that one, so we even"

"In your dream, pale brown"

"Okay, now that just sad"

"Not sad enough to stop me black mud"

It continue for a while, while Lisa found this argument to be very annoying she can't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from her past and for couple of years since she set on her journey, it do not bring sadness to her instead she feel happy, for the first time in years.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Herkat

Mirai currently enjoying some peace and quiet in her new office on new building she buy with money from her trade. Last week was a bit hectic what with her trap successful and she manage to rope down a big corrupted merchant and drain it from everything he have (including life) and now she officially on merchant rank on the guild and now her stores is all over the small city, many merchants is offering deal on her trade and she is all for it.

Iliana is getting some promotion too, Mirai not that blind on the she manage to stall the thieves until she arrive with the city guards, they manage to escape but one of them get caught by one of the five R recruit. A little threat and few gold here and she get the Intel she want, couple of bribe and voila the merchant arrested and she get all the asset. It so easy to do it, she dint even cast a spell to do it.

 _The girl right now enjoying my old one as I have ten shops on the same city right now, heh a little bit of charity for her service_ Mirai still nowhere enough to dominate the kingdom economy but at least she doing some very good progress on the city of Herkat, the merchants and general population is blind of what I'm doing but the older merchants, the patriarchs of merchant guild is well aware and some did try to stop me but with promise of good trade deal and few gold bars here and there they eventually back off, some even vouch for me on the coming promotion. But some more, headstrong patricians dint took it well and it look like they going to be hindrance for time being.

The new office she got is really comfortable with the fire place, bookshelf with some wine on her new black wood desk and new incense apparently store on cases above the fire place _better send few of those back to the fleets, admirals know what Richard is doing with them_ and don't forget about her chair, her new, shining, velvet super comfy chair _and better send these back too, am sure Listmen going to like it_ there are no rule on the fleets hierarchy about bribing other members to do your biding or simply to 'cover up' some mishap, but none dare to do it to commodore rank and higher except for themselves.

She already send few 'bribes' to Listmen, just to make sure her report isn't too… critical to grand admiral eyes. She convince that the other admirals and few commodore do this too, except for Luna. She never know why Luna dint take the easy part as that like, cut more time for her to spend on lazing around, then again she probably doesn't do it considering Listmen watchful eyes and ears to always be on her.

 _*sigh* this plan is going smoothly, in no time this city will fall and then the next one and the next one and the next one, damm I became capitalist or what, then again most of admiral do have greed problem_ she already establish a trade route to next settlement of Herkat and set up some shops on nearby villages with lower price deal to make them popular. Her trade network expanded and she have little doubt that she going to need some 'intrigue' and agents to advance further.

And that where the five R-recruits going to play. Mirai dint know if Listmen predicted this or not but she going to abuse her ability of having these agents to her heart delight.

On her desk there some papers detailing some contract she yet to agreed and contract that she try to find loophole in it, so far she find the contract to be quite generous with their loophole, then again this people never have to deal with forge 'deep dealer' of the 8th fleet, the last female member of the admiral and their youngest sibling. Mirai smile at the thought of her 'family', she and the rest of admirals is created by Tridentred and thought she have absolute no blood relation to each other (seriously one of them is literal slime monster) she and the rest of admirals see Tridentred as their father and such they are family.

From oldest to youngest Ricardo, Listmen, Richard, Luna, Cole, Crux, Mirai, Bubbly and lastly Forge. They mostly dint care who older than who but it help when they need to disguise themselves or work together.

Mirai pick one of Contract she signed, it detailed the trade she, Merchant of Mirai (she have no ability to name thing) will have trade route upon Merchant guild HQ in the capital where the rest of Patriarchs reside. Most town and city have Merchant guild branch like Herkat and the highest rank you can get here is Merchant while to get to rank patriarch one must have store or branch on multiple settlement and have trade route directly to the capital.

Mirai already have it but she also know that once she get to rank Patriarch the crown will take notice and she ultimately must play political game that she have no interest on doing it, luckily that where Luna come to play. Luna already made few connection to both the crown official, the nobility and the Patriarchs so it will be easy for Luna to cover Mirai part on the political stage of the kingdom and use her 'trade network' as mean to accelerate her own mission and cover story for a lot of shady thing she made.

Mirai chuckle as she put the paper down and pick another one up, this one contain information on the neighboring kingdoms and new event that take place since she set up shop a month ago. There have been disturbing rumor coming from the north border of the kingdom, right where the grand admiral currently traveling but so far nothing on another 'player' as grand admiral called them.

Mirai already send the Intel alongside various other material and sample for forge ships and for Richard weird experiment on the second fleets. Mirai only chuckle as she set the paper down and take a bottle of liquor, unscrew the cap. Before drinking it she could only smile _the plan going smoothly, I wonder when something happen_ with that she down the liquor directly from the bottle.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The fleets

8th fleet

The 8th fleet of the deth fleets is special, considering this is where most of the items and energy produce and store before distribute to the rest of the fleets. The ships on this fleets all look charred, as like great fire ravage them before, there even few ship that one could see the fire still rage on. This is regular ships on the 8th fleet while the forge ships, the one who produce and create, locate deeper and they look like normal sunken ship making them incredibly easy to see but their magic making them a lot bigger than usual and a lot stronger.

There many cable hanging from forge ship to one another, this 'cable' is made of pure magical energy connecting all forge ships to their command ship, the flagship of the 8th fleet, the Burning Hammer. The flagship look like someone combine/crash 7 galleon ships together and the result is called ship. What with jutting mast from the ship side, different hull mast combine together and hold by either magic, dark muscle or plain old patch work, it was abomination that can't exist, but with magic anything possible. The ship itself look like several times bigger than galleon with 5 main mast on deck and multiple mast and broken hole on the side of hull, with multiple 'end point' on the bow with several large lantern hanging from tip of the ship. The deck one could see various deckhands shambling around doing various task.

Deeper on the ship on a room with no door or window what so ever lay the world forge, a world class item that shape just like anvil made out of gold and decorate with jewel and gems. The item hook above a large pedestal with several burning lich floating around it with intricate magic circle on the air, around them and on their hands. This is where the forge ships get their energy and most of their material from, while the item could make any other item the player desire, the NPC could only use their raw material which is why the 8th fleet created, it was to be massive factory system with the world forge as it heart. The room itself look like plain old wooden room color burned black with several crystal floating around the room and circling around the lich, made out very rare crystal harvest from the deepest mine of dwarfs this crystals use to covert raw magical energy from the item to more stable varied before the lich transport it to the forge ships outside.

On the captain cabin of the ship that surprisingly bare of any burned color and actually look like normal sea captain cabin one admiral seat beyond her desk that various rock and mineral lay strew on the desk. This is Forge, the 8th admiral, name after the world forge (according to what Tridentred told to other member) she have orange hair that braid to her side and wear white and green sailor uniform (you know, the typical old anime school girl uniform) with black coat over her body, she wear black boot with white cloth stocking. She look 17 years old, just like high school girl, if one to ask Tridentred on it he always say 'she the youngest by margin of look and lore and I intent to keep it that way'.

She have orange hair and green eyes with few hair strand on her side of face. She have healthy skin color and overall look like someone normal, but she is anything but normal. She is the youngest of admirals 'family' and nickname 'deep dealer' for her skill on barter and trade to another fleet and admiral, she is a Gunnery Wight, master of ballistic art and the best at fire arm. Thought her heart already stop beating long time ago she still look like she still alive, this because Tridentred made her an angel. Yep, an undead marksman angel, usually when angel died they just turn to dust and disappear but there few angel that refuse dead on whatever reason and rise up as undead. They lost their magic but retain their life-like appearance and ability to fly with their now rotten wings. Forge use her marksmanship to the max and even gain few items that allow her to use magic again.

She right now read or reread the paper that lay before her. "Really, really, you think I can't make this, REALLY" forge shout at the end, the paper she holding detailed request from Mirai "replicating local commodities is piece of cake for us and she dare to question our brand, WHY" with each word she grow more furious before standing.

"I mean what the reason 'oh you know some nobody see through our forgery' yeah, fuck you, paper" with that she tossed it back to her desk and she just collapse to her chair, forge just receive order from grand admiral to increase production of mana crystal and potions. While this is little problem there the fact that the potion the admiral order to produce is incredibly hard to make and must have multiple stage so it can achieve perfect condition, this process alone already eaten up 13 of the forge ships to do it, not to mention the new world energy seem to always seep to 8th fleet magic cable and as such making it unstable.

"The more I think about it, the more I hate it, this world" she just so tired, she the one who do the heavy lifting compare to other. She hear Mirai began her trade network "*chuckle* maybe I just do that instead, open my own shop and just forget about all of this" forge could only sigh before turning her head to window behind her.

It display the 8th fleet in all of it glory, even in night the sky is illuminated by fire and ember on the ship. Seeing this forge couldn't help but smile _this is my fleet, such beauty, all to serve the grand admiral_ her smile widen when she see a seagull, normal seagull pearch on one of the jutting mast "this world is just keep surprise me, no us"

 _Continue_

 **(AN: I have no idea what hairstyle I just use, but if you want the sample just see eren jager mom hairstyle from attack on titan anime)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: connecting**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

Border of holy kingdom and Re-Eztize kingdom

Demiurge still in his tent trying to piece together this mysteries faction. He have no doubt that this rumors all connected and confirm with the now exiting Merchant of Mirai. He can't help but frown at the name, especially the Mirai part, he feel he should know it. _Noble and merchant together with unnatural magic coming from the south and from the capital inner district, what do all of this connected to_. Demiurge already have permission to chase this rumor from ainz ool gown.

He have report from his agent that the noble mansion is teeming with wards and seals even though they are low level, the caravan that arrive earlier today from Herkat contain nothing suspicious or magical _there something I don't know, something I miss, what is it_ Demiurge getting more and more frustrate and his tail twitch slightly mirroring his mood, right now demiurge just walk in circle trying to piece out the puzzle.

"The merchant and the noble is obvious choice if you want to infiltrate them and what about magic? They use it to their own advantage, but what is their connection?" that question is swirling in his mind since midday when the report arrive and now night has fallen and he still can't seem to connect the dot.

Demiurge accidently knock one of the shelf while he walk in circle and it drop a glass of water he gather on surrounding area for his experiment, he glance at the broken glass and the water that now sustaining the rich red carpet of his tent. The water act like normal water, so why he so engrossed by it.

Inside demiurge mind, unknown to him but he slowly piecing it together. From the rumors to fact that lay bare before him by his agents all coming together. He see many thing, but there few thing that truly hold his hatred and fear together.

 _Water… sea… endless ocean with countless ships sail it waves, thousand souls ready to be claim by the dark abyss beneath the waves, monster and abomination of eldritch origin lurk the dark depth of sea and in it an eternal will that rival the mother of heavenly paradise and the lord ainz ool gown of the great tomb._

 _The beach cover by sandy shore and occasional rock, silent that promote serenity. Serenity that soon broke by black ships raising on its shore, spreading taint like water to the land. As the land wither and die so to the sea writhed with agony, the black ships sail in storm wind as they set sail to deepest, damned part of all seas. The eighth seas, The Rotting Sea, where the storms gather above and the waves clash like monster of nightmare but what lay beneath it baleful waves is much, much worse._

 _In the center of it a maelstrom of magic, siphoning from the world magic and lay lanes directly to the inky black water of the Rotting Sea. In here the black ships join with it brethren as they sunk together to the bottom of the sea of rot, to meet their master, their creator, their god._

 _In the dark depth of the Rotting Sea where the death do not rest, the living only see darkness but to those who could they see an empire build from the wreckage of countless ships mash together to form buildings, cities, castles and such. One could see shambling corpse of undead all toil in this unholy place .This place, where monster roam free and horror unimaginable lurk, this is the center of the Rotting Sea, The Cursed Depth. The living have no place here, this is empire of the death, only undead have place on this cursed empire._

 _On the center of all of this, right beneath the thundering maelstrom, a gigantic ship rest. In it the undead work never stop for they, like so many other, strive to serve their master. Deep in the rotting hulk of the ships a throne lay, surround by untold riches and abomination, made by cursed black stone it presence alone emit dark, unholy power. With the combination of black stone and the center point of maelstrom above, any being that sit on it will receive untold power, yet only one dare to claim it._

 _On the throne, absorbing all of this power is figure clad in darkness and holding the accursed halberd like child play, malice and power seem to steam off it very being. In the darkness of it, one could see red eyes that stare to your very souls, this the leader of this empire of the dead, the sole unbreakable will that control the Rotting Sea, the being known as the World Devourer, Eternal Ruler of Waves, Master of the Cursed Fleets, Grand Admiral Luther of the Deth Fleets._

As demiurge shake his head of the memories he could only stare in abject horror at the thought _impossible, they shouldn't be here, they can't be here, and this is different world entirely_ yet no matter what or how he think, he can't get the thought of it out of his head or deny it. Demiurge consider this the second worse possible scenarios he could possible think of.

He scorn at it, it was foolish of him that he do not consider it sooner. If they here why can't their enemies too, especially the ones that oppose them since the beginning of the war. Demiurge frown at it, he do not have proof, yet but he can't discard the possibilities itself from his mind he trying to find any flaw on his theories but then he remember one of the rumor that have been proven true, on why the name sound familiar.

 _Mirai_ his scowl turn to anger frown as he instantly know who, or what have that name now that he have clean line about the rumors _of course it must be one of those damnable fucking admiral_ normally demiurge pride himself on his calm and cool head but this time he allow himself some leniency considering the situation he just uncover.

 _According report from the capital and rumors spreading around it safe to say that they only just recently move_ demiurge conclude that but there so many variable and when you know you dealing with _this_ abomination of an enemy you can't be too cautious. _How long have they been here, how vast did their influence, where are their location, too little information_ demiurge already made plans on how to deal with this situation, but he need to report this personally and everybody on nazarick must know that the enemy of Nazarick is here, especially lord ainz. _They may even the one that responsible for shalltear mind control_ some fleeting thought enter his head.

His angry spike at the thought _nobody, NOBODY hurt anyone in Nazarick NOBODY, not even the damned Luther_. Demiurge force his ager down and calm himself, it will be no use to anger now _use it against them_. With that he ready himself to journey back to lord ainz, there so many unknown variable but he confident that he could render any of their enemy plans to shred if given opportunity, all he need is that opportunity.

 _Lord ainz will not be pleased about this_ his thought drift to that possible scenario, about the fleets have sink their tooth deep enough that they brave enough to try and take down one of Nazarick floor guardian. Demiurge hiss at the thought _if they are the culprit…_

 _They WILL burn_

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Re-Eztize kingdom

"So is this the southern city of Re-Eztize kingdom?"

"Yes"

"Didn't look great at all" say Luther as she examine the city with her companion, the city, Ro-Belle as it named is city form with circular pattern with a castle in the middle and district surround it. The farther from the city center you living, the poorer you are is apparently the trend here. There many unsavory individual from what she observe and hear, and from the report she read from Mirai on news brought by merchant the situation on the kingdom is unstable and in verge of civil war. Overall, pretty generic fantasy kingdom on Luther opinion

Also, what the heck with that name?! That is stupid name, even to one up holy kingdom and it has Roble on it name.

Anyway Luther and her companion currently resting on the plaza fountain near the market as she want to take look at their wares and Lisa say she going to search for an inn that they could spend the night on, right now thought Luther and Lisa just content on sitting on the fountain edge resting their wary bones (even though only one of them need it).

"So we only couple of days away from the capital, what you do when we reach it?" ask Luther, she always curious why she bother to journey a long way to such place and never explain it to her other than 'it personal'

Then again she did it for very selfish reason ( _coughvacationcough)_

"well I guess we part way, you have your studies and am have my 'problem' to deal with" Lisa say as she look like lost in the memories for a moment before shaking it off and smile sadly "guess that how most journey end sadly, we just part our way"

"Hey, don't look like that it has been fun traveling with you. Plus the world is small place and we could meet each other again" Luther say with a smile, she really does think that her journey with her companion is one of the best experience she have. She admit she don't have any feeling toward her or the rest of humanity, but she still have feeling and it was feeling of good friend, _and great tool_ Luther subconscious supply unhelpfully.

"Yeah" Lisa still have that sad look on her. Luther just frown before pulling one of her special coin she called doubloon from her concealing blue coat (which she could open her inventory fully hidden and have perfect cover and reason for her item) and toss it to Lisa who catch it and examine it with interest "what this Luther, I dint know you to be the charitable one even I question if you are ever being know charity" Lisa say jokingly but she did mean those question, Luther isn't one to give freely after all.

"Yeah, I know it, being greedier than goblin" murmur Luther under her breath "look just take it would you, you my friend and all so what is little barter between friends" Luther smile at Lisa "beside you need it more than me"

Lisa could only stare surprise at her before return her smile with one more genuine happy one "yeah, thank you anyway Luther"

"Anytime matey, anytime" Luther replied with smile before thrusting her open hand to Lisa face "barter matey, barter" she said with sweet voice while Lisa could only sweatdrop at her.

"You could made this one timer?" Lisa said hesitantly before Luther who only smile.

"Barter"

"You are weird Luther, you know that"

"Aye matey aye"

Couple of hours later

"Next time, I will the one that hold our money" say Lisa as she spoke to Luther who bowing on floor on their rent room on the cheapest inn they could find. Aka a rundown probably hazardous inn.

"Sorry"

"How could you spend our money on useless shit like candle holder, really what use that thing to us"

"Sorry"

"And you think that _this_ is the best course of action to us, why, just why?"

"Sorry"

"You and I know that _you_ and money go hand to hand, so why spend it to buy useless shit! Hmmm"

"Sorry"

"SORRY WONT CUT IT LUTHER" Lisa finally just scream to Luther. Normally any being that do that is going to be screw by the admirals, but they are neither here or there and Lisa still Luther friend, so that justifies her 'spare' from admiral wrath. "That money is for our journey until we reach the capital and you just spend it all! Why!?" Lisa for all of her feeling, is incredibly frustrate that Luther could just spend it all, yes she know that Luther is greedy to the fault but really to just spend all of their money is kind of crossing the line "how we going to have enough money to sustain ourselves before we reach the capital"

"We could sell some of it back?"

"Not helping Luther, at all"

"Sorry"

This argument have going on for some time now, for Lisa this is bad but not worse situation, for Luther thought? It was refreshing and exiting new experience. Luther is already know that she is in new world and that the lore she and her guild wrote become real, adding the fact that she have endless horde of undead monstrosity at her back and call could dull any excitement she feel.

That and being undead vampire too.

She honestly enjoy herself during this little 'vacation' seeing new world free of bleakness and smog of her original real world is just breathtaking. Not to mention that the adoration and borderline worship of her fleets is beginning to grind her gear, and the fact that she refuse to get trapped behind wall of paperwork is helping her to enjoy simpler thing on the world.

Luther also keep close eyes on what happen on the fleets and the reports from her admirals, especially Mirai. She know that the holy kingdom is always oh so paranoid due to beastmen attack (Luther refuse to acknowledge those demihuman as proper sentient creature as long as they treated another sentient life form as nothing more than food. Even she not that bad) that force them to conscript pretty munch everyone they could get. Luckily those who work on the merchant or few influential noble could stay away from military, pretty useful information but that mean any raid is annoyingly difficult. Thank goodness for bribing and low education for the fleets' concealment.

There also few report Luther concern of, there this 'dragon kingdom' that border both of wilderness and human kingdoms that is basically buffer state. She already have half mind on ordering one of battle group to go there and relive some pressure as last time she heard any news from those part of the world is the fact that there full-scale beastmen invasion, no need to have more innocent life lost to become literal buffet, and maybe she could decimate good portion of these beastmen population too, win-win on her opinion, the human safe and have some vengeance and she could flex her muscle a little bit (and retaining some of her humanity)

The night has come to both of them as Lisa decide to sell couple of Luther collection (read junk) to earn enough money, Luther protest ignored as she is brought this to her. Lisa already retire for the night while Luther write her next order, being undead have its benefit too and night vision is one of them apparently.

 _Next Forge must push the system efficiency, don't want unwanted attention from paranoid military after all_ Luther scribble it down before roll it up and pressing her thumb on the scroll as ethereal ribbon materialize and bind the scroll before she send it up to Listmen. She discover this little trick before when she accidently press a little bit of her magic on the scroll when she want it to send, it became some sort of symbol for her important scroll and it color varying from blue to yellow to green with each color symbol the important of the massage, pretty little trick for her.

 _Now with that done time to rest_ of course rest for her is just lay down, close her eyes off and forget the passage of time or simply thinking. _Now time to decipher that bloody rumor_ earlier that day she accidently overhear couple of merchants taking about the sorcerer kingdom, more importantly about how they not just human dominated kingdom but actually accepted other demihuman to their fold. _And then there the fact that they manage to vassalage this 'Bahamuth Empire' that is Re-Eztize opponent on their annual war, that is some pretty high strategy_.

 _And then there is their king, lord Ainz._ Luther don't know how to handle this new information, heck she froze up for a moment when she heard that name. she is excited when she learn that she is not the only one that got boot to the face by the universe but also worry for her friend, she know that Momonga treaded Yggdrasil as his heaven and she doesn't know how he react, what she expected is definitely not building an empire _building a kingdom and kill thousand, by seas what happen to him, probably changing into undead with near godly power._

 _Is probably that he change to his avatar, an undead skeleton overlord and if according to my experience becoming undead could put some sort of emotion change or even dampener_ she know that undead have immunity to emotion stat change like fear and she theorize that there some sort of emotion dampener if what she read on many, many book on Library ship. _And there the fact that the lore become real, the now living NPC is program base by their written lore, meaning the war of heaven and hell is their only knowledge about me… … bloody HELL WANKER FUUUUUUUCK_.

 _Okay, calm down Luther, think how best approach this situation_

…

…

…

 _CRAP_

 _I'm so screw, heck I don't even know that this is actually momonga, then again there only person I could think of that will deliberately name them self ainz is him, and the fact that I want to rip him apart kind of help it_ Luther guild and her friend guilds basically write one giant lore divide by three according to their 'faction' guild, she remember that she, momonga and Luna write lore about themselves and their guild in such fashion that they create a solid foundation on the war event and it connected to each other lore, one cannot read lore about the servant of paradise without knowing and reading about the other two and vice versa. Unfortunally it come back to bit her in the ass.

 _Why we decide to write that I and Momonga to have hatred and anger so munch cause by our bitter old rivalries so strong toward each other that it basically overpower the emotion dampener, why? Oh right, heavy lore_ Luther have this hatred and rage overpower her for a moment before she surpassed it, it leave her confused until she remembered that she write it, and continue with cursing the seas and heaven.

 _Okay, I have no idea why momonga change name to that I hardly care about it, what I care is how I going to greet him without his NPCs attacking me out of spite or anger. Then again I'm pretty sure my own will attack him, and the whole war will repeat itself, thank the seas for the my 'mastery' of hit-and-run tactic_ while Deth fleets participate during the war with catastrophic end on all side, it was cause mostly by her punch-and-escape attitude during the first phase of war, then go full line battle with the battleships.

 _Wait, why I have sudden feeling of foreboding this time around, are somebody mention me somewhere_ Luther think before lost back to her thought, for hours she think it and for hours she can't find solution more than just improvise when the time come, she dint like that solution, at all.

The lore she and her guild write is on the perspective of the deth fleets so all changes happen to them and to them only, but it have little to no difference because of their lore's is so heavily connected toward the other two lore. Luther sure that her fleets probably going into full fuckfest if they learn that their enemy is here, not that she blame them really, there some serious fuck up shit she and the other write there, heck there even couple of lore lines that could be consider grimdark and why? Even to ainz certain guild member and local what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you, sadistic and downright EVIL standard and that is saying something.

Times past and the sun rise as Luther still in her mind before Lisa shock her 'awake' to the next bright day. Many will assume that Luther, being undead and all, will be chirpy and less grumpy in the morning, its not. She like the feeling of bed and resting and when she enter deep on her mind is like sleeping, not to mention she could cast sleep spell powerful enough to put her to sleep, so she isn't a morning person, at all.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The fleets

The Black Death

Forge make her way deep inside the flagship. Earlier, she arrive to meet with Listmen regarding earlier order and her rejected request, Forge know that she must have solid reason to step on the flagship of the entire fleets and she have it. Forge know that Listmen just rejected her request for more material to increase the quality about her item because grand admiral specifically say to limit the amount of raw material they siphon from holy kingdom to avoid suspicion but that didn't stop her from coming to persuade him anyway.

The hall of Black Death is black and in severe disrepair, she can't help but filch seeing it her flagship maybe form by couple of galleon smash together but it never this bad. She know that this is only on visual level but it still sting her. She walk deeper and finally arrive at simple black door after going through a lot of detour. Sometime Forge wonder, why grand admiral make her flagship like this, of course she know the answer but she can't help but feel that there some hidden meaning behind it.

She knock the door three time before muffle "enter" come from behind the door. Forge come inside and close the door behind her, Listmen office is incredibly stale and crowded by many paper and some trinkets here and there, it look like complete chaos, an controlled chaos.

Listmen sit on far end of the room behind table that hold stack upon stack of papers, he currently reading one of the reports his agents send from the surrounding area. Forge carefully make her way to Listmen before sitting across him on chair opposite of him "so, this is your office, say am surprise that you kept it like this"

"No, this is just my personal archive, am just reviewing some material before store it up here" forge say this is just waste of space, they have library ship for this very reason "so what is your business here, admiral of the 8th fleet" Ahh there is Listmen, no nonsense attitude with workaholic obsession she remember.

"Always direct to the point aye"

"Please answer it, I don't have much time"

"Cold, man, cold, anyway am here about my latest request"

"I say it once and I say it again, no"

"No, no I mean I want to find compromise about my request, the grand admiral order me to up the system efficiency and you know that my request for more material for better quality gear, right?"

Listmen just nod, not even taking his eyes from his paper

"So I just wondering, if you could cut some corners and give it to me?" Forge ask with overly sweet voice.

"Give me one good reason to do that"

"Aside from better quality item and gears, not munch but one or two new forge ships" Forge just smile as Listmen put his paper down and look straight to her eyes, red and green stare at each other.

"The grand admiral order increase on efficiency, not another forge ship, sister, now explain" while normal ship is consider easy to make on the fleets, making specially dedicated ships is hard, even harder when you trying to make forge ship, so any new forge ship is tempting bait.

"I just discover two of my ships is displaying similar structure and composition with bare ships uses to house the forge on forge ship, I calculate that I only need little more material before I could fully transform it, and for efficiency matter? I just cut some corner on the cables and refined material should coming more cheaper"

"Adding new forge ship is-"before Listmen could continue she grab some paper from inside her coat and put it on Listmen table. Listmen raise a curious eyebrow about this before he pick it up and read it. His eye show some surprise before back to cold indifference.

"That is my calculation on new ships, system and output if you grant me my request, as I include the amount I require to fully convert those two ships. And the new ships paper for cataloged and register on the archive" Forge know little trick to persuade Listmen, just show him convincing prove and the next steps and boom, you could get away with what you want, well mostly.

"Well, color me surprise sister, this I could get behind with" he put the paper down and look directly to her eyes "so, which corner you want to cut"

Forge only smile, she maybe lied about the amount of material she needed, _but_ he didnt know it and it hardly big, she only want small amount from it to her little… _project_.

She smile and open her mouth.

 _Continue  
_

 **AN: okay there few question i got to answer today. first, yes, my grammar is terrible and horroundus, english is not my mother tongue so give me some slack. am still searching for beta reader to help me, so if any of you interested, please just contact me.**

 **second, the title is intentional, is not death nor depth is deth. i want something that rhyme with those two word so if you want me to change the title please do send me some suggestion.**

 **third, this is AU so please dont burn me if am deviated from canon.**

 **that about it so please give review, critic is appreciated and spam will be ignored.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Preparation and suspicions**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

The deth fleet

The Black Death

"Say what now?" ask Forge suddenly to Listmen from her place on the edge of railing on crow nest. Earlier Listmen ask Forge to do some task for him in exchange for few favors to her and while this is all fine and dandy to Forge because you can't have too much favors, especially if you got Listmen favors, but there one thing on Listmen sentence that stop Forge from outright accept it.

Listmen only roll his eyes "I want you to go to this 'sorcerer kingdom' and gather Intel as much as you can get"

"Okay I'm down with it but what the catch? You don't just send literal admiral to simple scouting mission like this"

"Yes you right, but grand admiral is nearing this kingdom and she send me order to 'keep eye out' for any strong magical signature, and because of your strong natural magic resistance you the best to send. Beside I don't want to send Richard or Cole" at this Forge only could stare at him curiously

"Strong magical signature? We can send couple of corvette to scout thing ahead"

"Who do you think I want to be the commander of such group?"

"Commodore?"

Listmen just raise an eyebrow before he make hand gesture to deck bellow them.

"… Fair point"

Luther already send order to scout the sorcerer kingdom to confirm her theory that lord ainz is momonga, she know it on the base intellect and instinct that ainz is momonga, but she need confirmation and ,if the scout get detected, send massage to momonga that she here as well. Luther know this is risky move but then again she not become the second strongest player on Yggdrasil without taking any risk, high risk high reward is Luther thought when she sent the order.

"Fine, I accept it. So tell me Listmen which specific one I want to search up to?" ask Forge, she maybe hesitant to get this one for Listmen but the pros outweigh the cons on her mind _I already imagine Lumia green face when she see me literally doing nothing_

"The great tomb lord momonga of Nazarick great tomb"

…

…

…

"Come again?"

"Great tomb lord of Nazarick, momonga"

…

…

…

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME LISTMEN" Forge just scream at Listmen. Forge maybe an admiral, bur she only engage the tomb lords of Nazarick a couple of times but she know that they are powerful, extremely powerful. Adding the fact that during the war they are basically the power house of undead, monsters, and demons that fight both the servant and the fleets and still standings even to go as far to burn one of the fleets completely is not helping either "YOU WANT ME TO GO TO PLACE WHERE FUCKING NAZARICK MAY LAY SO I COULD SCOUT IT?! ARE YOU MAD"

"Calm down sister, it is just speculation from grand admiral part, it probably just very strong mage or group of mages on that place, no need to mad" Listmen casual dismiss at the thought calm Forge a little but she still sheathing with anger, no sane or mind able body on the deth fleet want to comfort one of them, even admirals must take precautions step to ensure that they themselves don't get obliterated, only the grand admiral and admirals board could match them on sear raw strength and magical.

"Are you saying, that the grand fucking admiral is sensing one of the fucking tomb lords there? In these area YOU want ME to search?!"

"No, she says she hears couple of rumors that may indicate that but nothing concrete so she send scout to see what is going on there"

"And that scout is me?"

"Yes"

Forge could only stare at Listmen bewildered, grand admiral sense is rarely wrong and if she does sense one of the tomb lord, there almost guarantee right and these is no mere tomb lord, this is momonga the great tomb lord, the one that oppose the servant of paradise and rival heavenly mother and grand admiral on raw power alone. And if grand admiral sense him, it most likely that he is there, and that scare forge to no end.

"You do realize that if the rumor true and grand admiral sense is proven correct we will have Nazarick on our doorstep, right?"

"Yes, that why we send scout. We need to gauge their strength and locate where their base are, and if is not true we still could get whatever or whoever cause this to our side"

"What will happen if they detect me snooping around there, we will have Nazarick legions marching straight to us!"

"If sister, a big fat _if_ , you better make sure it stay _if,_ I don't want to deal with them, not just yet. Beside you just too paranoid sister"

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT" scream Forge, she is scare. Going directly to Nazarick is akin to going directly to death for the living, and while Forge is already dead she rather not experience it again, the only one that died a second time and get resurrected _again_ , is Richard and she have no desire to go full fanatical cultist like it.

"Yes sister, yes it is" Listmen reply calmly "beside you have no other choice other than go"

"And that is because?"

Listmen just pull out scroll from his suit and unroll it, Forge watch it unroll and read it content, she grow paler the more she read it. The scroll content magical contract that bind one being with it until the contract is fulfill or become null, the contract is sealed with Listmen and Forge name and signature with grand admiral as the enforcer in the middle. Apparently Listmen is already prepare it and sign it before hand, it depict her to complete the mission or sustain punishment directly from grand admiral, it also depict that Forge attain Listmen favors and grand admiral favor for one time.

It was risky (and dick) move on Listmen part to make sure Forge accept it, but she can't deny that the reward is temping, especially the grand admiral favor, and it was outrageously powerful and influential on the fleets.

"y-you just-"

"Yes forge"

"b-but"

"No sister, it completely 'legal' way to do it"

"H-how"

"Grand admiral made it priority to scout it, and I will complete it, through you"

"I-it's unfair" Forge finally cried out.

"See the reward sister, it completely balanced maybe even surpass it on my opinion"

Forge stammer some more before she just slum and sight heavily, _maybe bargain with him is wrong move_ "at least the reward is nice" mumble Forge before summon a quill and sign it. While Listmen watch and smile. Both feel the bond on their being and the contract shine briefly before burst into flame and disappear.

"Gland making deal with you, madam"

"Fuck. You. Listmen, fuck you"

While Listmen and Forge in the crow castle, deep down on the dungeon part of the ship, one could see Marty and his lieutenants siren dragging some big sacks that wriggled to one of the cell. He open the cell door and throw it into the cell before closing it with a 'clink' sound and green flare of rune.

Two sacks wriggled before one of them burst open revealing young man in priest outfit, he seem dizzy for a moment before he snap back to reality. He quickly survey his surrounding before his blue eyes zero on Marty "who are you, and where am I" he demand in angry tone.

Marty only scoff at it "watch your tone landlubber, in here you have no power"

He look angry before light spell began form on his hand before it completely shatter, he look surprise "w-what, YOU what have you done to me!?"

"Nothing _idiot_ , even if you manage to conjure some spell you cannot escape or survive, one way or another, you death"

Marty observe the priest, he have blue eyes and blue hair he look around 19 years old with one scar running vertically from the boy cheek to his chin. He and his companion capture by Mirai for Richard but the grand admiral order for them to held on the Black Death, saying something along the line of experiment and Intel gathering. Whatever her reason is, she now have two living human on aboard the fleet at her mercy.

"w-what, release me this instant monster" he demanded once more only to get Marty smash his fist to one of the bar, green rune flare before dimming again.

"Listen here _boy_ the only reason you here and not in some torture chamber is because the grand admiral want something from you, so you better give it or I will rip you apart piece. By. Piece" he look scare but still stand in front of Marty, even if his leg is slightly shaking.

The other sack wriggled open and out young human girl, look like in similar age as her male companion. She wear white flowing robe of priestess outfit and green hairband with white lily decoration on it, she have blond hair and curiously golden eyes, not yellow or brown, gold color. That eyes is unnatural even to Marty and it temping him to just rip it apart and store it in a jar. But of course grand admiral order stand.

"Well look like your companion is up boy" Marty withdraw his fist and take few step back "I don't have time to deal with you two, so get comfy would you, cause both of you will going to die, one way or another" with that Marty turn back and walk away, one of the siren throw a bag toward them before following the rest of the group out.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Sorcerer Kingdom

Nazarick great tomb

Ainz day is relatively interesting, ever since he establish sorcerer kingdom and his power base his days always interesting and never boring for once. Currently Ainz is in his office dealing with few document that need his attention and report from his agent in Bahamuth Empire, pretty much a normal day in life of plebs-turned-skeleton-overlord.

The door open and ainz lift his gave from his paper to see both Demiurge and Albedo enter his office, her usual smile is gone replace with serious frown, this get ainz attention usually she smile whenever she see him but not today. Demiurge demeanor is also different from his usual smile, more so he supposedly is in holy kingdom doing whatever he doing there (Ainz have no idea other than shady business)

"What is it Albedo, Demiurge" his deep voice demand command and attention toward other being, ainz dress on his usual outfit (you know the anime), Demiurge and Albedo stop just right before Ainz desk

"Lord Ainz forgive this interruption but we bring terrible news" Albedo voice devoid of her usual tone and that alone already made Ainz alert something wrong is going on.

"What is the news Albedo" he say, putting down the document he read and focusing his sight to both of them.

"We found certain possible lead for our enemy" this got Ainz attention, the only thing that come to his mind regarding 'enemy' is the culprit that cause mind control on shalltear using [Downfall of Castle and Country] and he already inching to do something about that.

"Well then, prey tell me who or what is it?"

"We believe it's the fleets my lord"

…

…

…

"Come again" his voice is low and even deeper than his usual one. He founded his kingdom and disguise himself to search for his guild mates and any other player that may get to this world alongside with him by spreading his name all across the world. He prepare to wait for years, maybe centuries, but dint expect to get result this fast.

But there something amiss in his head, he feel happy and joy but with undertone of rage and hatred. And that confuse him

"Our nemesis my lord, the deth fleet"

As soon as that word left Albedo mouth ainz feel his rage overcome his emotion dampener, this result with terrifying aura released and force both Albedo and Demiurge to their knee, trembling as such is the power of the Supreme Being. The aura manifest by black aura that pressure everything on their range.

Inside Ainz mind, he desperately trying to contain the sudden massive amount of rage coming from nowhere. He wonder why his emotion dampener didn't active but he have his suspicion, but for present he just desperately trying to control his emotion. It wonder that he dint start screaming out of rage and hatred already.

The pressure maintain for couple of minute "both of you, dismiss" his voice is barely contain anger and it genuinely scare them. They know the horror of the war, they participate in it but facing the fleet or facing a furious ainz, they will gladly take the fleet.

"m-my lord-"

"Are you deaf?"

"y-yes" with that both of them teleport out of the room as they don't believe their leg could support them.

Now alone with his mind, ainz manage to calm himself enough that the dampener begin to take effect but it already cause damage. It was the first time ainz feel emotion since he came to this new world _so long without anger could be detrimental apparently_ he already know that the NPCs only know the lore and treat it like that was reality, they even fill up some holes on the lore (not that there many).

So this reaction is definitely not what he expected when he hear his old friend name, or the fact that his old friend is here _am I really change munch more than what I originally think_ he look at his bone fingers then toward the massive [Dark Aura] that still linger on his office room _I guess I just didn't count the more emotional level_.

Ainz shake his head, no need to confuse him about the state of his being. _Now that I know that she is here, how do I call her? Because according to the lore we basically mortal-immortal enemy_ while ainz began to formulate plan to possibly establish connection toward his friend down south he suddenly remember what Albedo and Demiurge reaction toward her name _if they all only have the lore as base foundation, isn't that mean they actually believe she control shalltear!?_

…

…

…

 _They did_ at this point is the point where Ainz is thankful toward his emotional dampener, and toward the fact that he is undead overlord that power by magic

 _But, I dint know if she have Downfall of Castle and Country, those info is among the few we dint share *sigh* now I really regretting not asking her_ now while Ainz have full trust that his friend is not the culprit, but he can't help but feeling suspicious toward her _maybe the lore affect me more than I thought._

Also he fined it quite unfair that she have what essentially flying, moving cities. Then again from what he hear those 'fleet' is actually amalgamation of multiple dungeon's combine to one, and considering the size of the fleet and how many they are, you need some serious dedication to make the Deth Fleets what they are today, and sometimes their dedication is comparable or even surpass that of his guild mates, and that is saying something of itself.

Beside there so many more factor to calculate, vector to be taken and aspect to be see. There just too many unknown variable that even he can't help but approach with caution _are she alongside with me or she arrive in the past, if so then how long are she in this world, and are she connected toward this 'six god' from the theocracy, are she even herself right now? So many unknown._ While Ainz trust Luther she is not the culprit, he can't help but feel that something going to happen

Something big.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

"He want what?"

"Bodies, ma'am"

"Yes I know it Crux but, why though?" ask Lumia, she currently resting on some cushion chair on lounge in her 'rented' mansion. She just get back from social gathering on one of the noble house that got interested on Mirai and Lumia deal on the new trade route network that is currently under construct, saying along the line of 'big money' and 'encourage people to spread' Lumia dint care thought so she just handle the talking while the writing is being handle by Crux.

"Richard say he can't uses the new prisoner due to grand admiral order so he ask us to provide him with bodies he need, dead or alive"

"Yes, but what is his criteria again? Because I must misheard it surely"

"No ma'am, he really said it"

"What, you mean him serious about the fact that he want someone with _golden_ eyes!?"

"Yes"

Lumia dint hate Richard as much as her sister Mirai does but he do still irked her, heck everybody irked by Richard at some point. "Please tell me you meet someone with it because I'm not going to put up some poster or bounty on it"

"Sorry ma'am"

"Ahh what does he want with it anyway, aside from look pretty and all"

"Apparently grand admiral 'confiscated' a human with golden eyes from him and Richard got curious why"

"Well at least he offer me some payment" mutter Lumia before sigh heavily "Crux, please put some add/bounty on both the public and underground about 'my request' for this… specific criteria"

"Of course my lady" with that Crux walk out the room. Even after spending time with her sister she can't get out idea of her sister secretly plotting to humiliate her on some form out of her head, then again she pretty sure the meal she serve every day is poisoned in one way or another.

But Lumia dint care, is not like she could anything against her and she too will probably do the exact same thing to vent her frustration on. Also because Crux fleet have vast collection of assassins' type monster and undead, so even though Crux can't do anything personally she still have mean to make Lumia day a living hell.

"Better shoulder it that get smash by it" mutter her while she downing entire bottle of wine straight from the bottle. And then eat some seaweed crumpet Crux made that she believe have puffer fish poison on them, but like the whole request from Richard she hardly care.

She then notice some shadow moving on edge of her peripheral vision and that her vision seem darken "any news" she whisper to no one on the room, but the shadow seem thicken, contorted, then disappear back to the dark, but not before leaving a smiling Lumia behind.

"Well, this change everything"

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Somewhere near Re-Eztize capital

"You know you could be real bicth if you what"

"Zzzzzzz"

"*sigh* good night" mumble Lisa before she drift to sleep on her own sleep.

 _Couple of hours later_

On the middle of the night, one could see Luther figure make her way to secluded clearing near her camp with 5 crates stack on her arm "this should be enough" mumble Luther while she set down the crates and take one of her scroll from her belt and activate it. The scroll burn with green fire before the fire consume both the scroll and the crates, leaving nothing behind as the spell transport them to the fleets.

The scroll is invention from Richard on transport spell that is usually use on the 8th fleets to move both crew and cargo, he make it more portable and direct as her request but it do require a lot of energy and need some anchor on the destination. Not that it matter to her, she could just teleport them all directly to her flagship, she use it just because it more convenient.

Lately Luther is begin to realize that the fleets have their own agenda, of course she know it, she write them to be like that but their agenda is increasingly began to take shape and direction that she _completely_ disagreed with. Like Richard 'mind bomb' and Forge 'alchemic ultimate' is few she actually approve from tens even hundreds other.

Listmen currently keeping close eyes to all other admiral and reporting everything he hear or know, Luther have no doubt he have his own agenda but just like everything else her guild writes, they all loyal to oblivion and will do everything to better the fleets, her and themselves. All of the agenda she know have few core principal and pattern that she notice, every single one of them is beneficial to the fleets and herself, no matter how cynical, pragmatic or even downright malevolent and cruel they are, In the end they all for Grand Admiral Luther, the Master of the Seas and Fleets.

In was tiresome for her, she could just shut them all down and prevent any more agenda but she can't, her lore dictate that she is power hungry ancient first vampire that love her power and fleets, so she must either surpass her urge or satisfied them enough to relive her mental state, luckily she have the solution, ambitions.

In the lore she write that she have ambition: to go to Heavenly Paradise to sack it dry, absorb or corrupt the power of Throne of Mother belong to Luna, steal the Tomes of Nazarick from Ainz, break the Staff of Ainz Ool Gown, have unlimited wealth and rules the seas. She already have two ambition fulfill, but if she want to completely rid herself of power hungry urges she must completed 3 of her own set ambition. That is the lore she write herself into.

While she walk back toward the camp Luther think about it, she dint know she should be happy or not on her own lore. She practically write that so she have motif to go toe-to-toe with Luna and Ainz on the war but now she feeling more and more dread because of it _am I really going to break to my friend house and defile their sacred relic? Of course I will, I write it myself_ she scoff herself for thinking it. She really wish she could just go back and tell herself not to write it, but beggar can't be chooser so she have to endure it.

Besides, she dint want to make the war in heaven and hell real, there is no way she going to attack Ainz, but her admirals have ideas, ideas that she dint like _at all_.

Plus there is still change that Ainz is the one who attack her, there is many, _many_ variable and factor after all "damm fucking blimey bloody crap fuck" mumble Luther as she step to her camp and began to reignite the fire. She just sit on the edge of fire camp seeing the fire, she notice that Lisa apparently have nightmare if all the hassle is any indication.

She file it on under 'Lisa secret life' she know that Lisa is not just traveler like she say she have secret just like everybody else, the catch is Luther _know_ that her secret is dark, like darkness dark. She notice a dark presence every time Lisa have a nightmare, the presence is weak and easily repel by her power, but she have her suspicious about who or what is the origin of the power. But just like that, she dint care about it, the power is weak and she doubt that even if the presence got whatever it want she probably can slap it to oblivion base on the native human power, that say very weak.

There also the fact that she basically want to drink some blood lately and the nearest source of blood is Lisa. Not to mention her blood is the highest quality for some _bloody reason_.

Aside from that she practically full filing her greatest dream, getting an undisturbed vacation _and by the eight sea it worth every_ _second of it_ thought Luther as she watch her companion writhe on her nightmares, it was strangely pleasant experience for her.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

Back to the deth fleets

"Where is it" mumble Forge as she shift through a large pile of documents on her desk. She searching for any specific information about the Great Tomb Lord, any Intel may be benefit her on the long run, a run where she will definitely met with the FUCKING MOMONGA.

The information about him and strength is easy to find due to him being one of two being that actually stand a change go head first with Luther, but Intel about his weakness is sparse, other than his weak element is fire nothing much.

"there must be something among this pile" Forge will go on when the sun set on the next day to avoid detection, that mean she doesn't have much time to research before she send toward the tomb. "I swear on Luther name we will invent more easy administration system and filing because this is a waste" Forge grab one of the document folder before flip it open and shout in joy, she find the folder she search under the unnamed folder among the pile.

"Now let see fire, holy, light not much use, where the rest, charms and enchantments? Useful, come on there must be one" mumble Forge while flipping page after page on her search. She rudely interrupt by [massage] from Listmen, she groan before folded the folder under her coat and began to make her way toward the teleportium, she doesn't even bother to answer Listmen she already know where he is anyway.

After making her way toward Listmen office on Black Death from her flagship, she just open the door. Inside Listmen already waiting with three boxes on his desk, she just raise an eyebrow at this display "for you, on basis so you won't harass the library ships again" he point toward the boxes on his desk "Intel about great tomb lord that I manage to gather excluding the one that store on admiral boards and grand admiral private library ship"

"Why? You not the one to give charity, not that I'm not grateful for it" forge open one of the boxes and see the stack of paper inside, closing it she mutter few word before the boxes start glowing and turn to light motes.

"I owe you once, for this we even"

"Thanks" mutter Forge before she walk toward the door.

"Oh by the way sister, I just got green light from grand admiral to allow your little 'project' to continue" at that she freeze before snapping her head toward him. She know Listmen have eyes and ear everywhere but she didn't expect him to be approving her project, even less of the grand admiral.

But as they say, don't look gift from the horse mouth.

She just shook her head walk away, she have a lot of reading to do.

 _ **Continue**_

 **AN: sorry for long update, got school and family stuff here, as my free time usually get suck to new game I just download so sorry for that, nevertheless this is 9 chapter, sorry if this is a bit shabby but I got work on this late night on weekends due to my activity.**

 **Once again sorry, and sorry if the character is a bit OOC (please don't burn me)**

 **Anyway** **so please review, send critic, spam will be ignore and i hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Legacy of War in Heaven and Hell**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

*sound effect*

Battle group 5 of 8th fleet

"When my life turn into this" mumble Forge as she fidget the hem of her skirt. Currently she onboard on one of his battle group heading directly to the sorcerer kingdom to 'scout' the surrounding and confirm one of the top pressing matter on the fleet agenda

Confirming the presence of Nazarick Great Tomb and the enemy in it

Forge already know that 95% of change that the enemy they fight in the war is here, and she going in head first "grand admiral dammit I'm a support admiral of a support fleet not a rogue or hitter admiral" forge currently sit atop her brig crow nest, observing her group.

Battle group 5 of 8th fleet is compose of light and fast ship with light armor and armament like corvette and brig, as result the group is _fast_ , but extremely fragile. Forge lament the fact that most of her ship are fragile, even her biggest ship (that is her flagship) is fragile due to the fact that during the war her fleet pretty much become second top target after the main fleet.

It also cause her to extremely caution/paranoid/afraid with the other faction. Forge meet the Tomb Lords and Heavenly Hosts during this time, with most of time she get her ass kick off her flagship and watch her fleet set ablaze, multiple time. So she have a bit of PTSD because of that "please don't let them throw me overboard again"

Forge smile nervously as she watch the night sky going by "how much has changed since the last clash?" the last clash is when the fleets, Nazarick and Paradise clash their forces together on the Petrana Marsh, the place where the war first start. Ever since that day, many Admiral Boards relinquish their power and hold to the Grand Admiral and spirited to oblivion, including her 'father' Tridentred. No one but the Grand Admiral know their reason, and before long only Grand Admiral left on the fleets.

Their Intel suggest that the Heavenly Hosts also relinquish their power to Mother Luna and rejoin with their brethren in the white realm, while the Tomb Lords relinquish their hold on the Great Tomb and back to the infernal realm. In the end only Grand Admiral Luther, Great Tomb Lord Momonga and Mother Luna is the only one left from their once mighty empires.

In all honesty it sadden Forge, she with the fleets when the first fleet brought back to life with grand admiral will, she watch it grow into the undead empire and see it wilted like dying flower. "I wish I could cry" mumble Forge sadly as she wonder why she chose to this time to remember it.

"But, this new untainted world will become our new canvas once more" smile forge, before frown replace it "if we manage to exterminate Nazarick that is"

Silence descend as forge watch the star in silence, before a [massage] suddenly pinged to her, from Luther "what Grand Admiral wish for me today?" while Forge maybe the second distance from Luther i.e. dint have impulse to kneel and worship grand admiral like some admiral, she still loyal to her and obey her.

[Yes grand admiral]

[Forge where you are]

[Inroad toward sorcerer kingdom ma'am]

[Good to hear, I want eyes and ears on that region, also Forge I going to give you a little 'bonus' if you take my 'request']

[We always onboard with more loots and favors ma'am] smile Forge. She can't help but smile, it was rare that Grand Admiral want to do add something 'personal' with her order and Thought no one dumb enough to reject, and it was grand admiral after all.

[Alright matey I want 10 roll up hard evidence or picture of Nazarick and confirmation if Momonga is here as well]

[10?! Isn't a bit excessive, also sorry about this, WHAT!? You want me to confirm WHAT, sorry ma'am but no, just no]

[I give you 2 favors if you can, adding the 'official' assignment from Listmen then you have 3 favors from me, not to mention I will grant you material you need for your little project, and a 'special' reward]

[…]

[*chuckle* what do you say lass]

[*sigh*, where do I sign up, and please tell me you not going to double cross me]

[HAH that the spirit girl]

 _Later_

"I regret everything" Forge sit on her quarter as she read book the grand admiral send to her, it contain Intel about Nazarick floor guardian capabilities, and to be frank with her, it terrify her. She a support admiral so her attack and defense is relatively moderate except on magic front and she relies on her flight to evade, but this guardians each design to stop and counter both Paradise and fleets troop.

A.K.A she seriously fuck if she got detected.

"Next time I just say no toward additional request, this shit is fucking killing me" Forge flip another page and began cursing again, she have no magical abilities whatsoever, her only saving grace on that is that her magic defense is near impenetrable. _But that won't matter if they just clobber you to mush using giant fucking brick_

Flick, another page, another cursing.

After some time Forge realize that the ship began to slow down, now her nervousness that she forgotten about come back full force _crap, here already?! FUCK_ she get up and just barrel through the door into the deck and March straight to the starboard. "Well fuck" she recognize the city on the starboard as E-rantel, the current capital of the sorcerer kingdom, glint beautifully on the night "well, best get this over with. Alright you soulless blubber activate the [CAMO] and [SILENT] we going in unseen, and if any of you mess this up I will personally send you back to your watery grave" shout Forge before her ship and the other seem to disappear from the night sky.

"Also those who mess this will be thrown overboard, you all shitheads, all of you, but don't mess this onetime, especially you Roko, don't"

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

E-rantel

The city of E-rantel has been subject for a quite big change, the main part is the city now are accept other heteromorphic race, not just human alone now. King Ainz brought this change as one of his first edict as the new king, many protest but those naysayer are silent once they remember Ainz show of power on that day.

He currently away from his kingdom, he on the Re-Eztize capital, disguise as adventurer momon to take couple of quest to understand his surroundings. He maybe rule a kingdom now but his knowledge about local world is still mediocre at best.

So he give the task to run the city to Albedo and very nervous new mayor Enri Emmot.

Albedo talking with Demiurge on one of the room on the city castle as his mission on the holy kingdom now cancel by Ainz due to more pressing matter, the presence of the Deth Fleets. They have no doubt that the fleets is here and to safe guard Nazarick and their beloved Ainz they must destroy this massive threat, the problem is how?

"We can't just storm down south Albedo, we going to earn more enemy than ally with that" say Demiurge calmly while sipping his tea

"Then what we must do, we can't just sit here and do nothing while they out there, somewhere" snap Albedo, she being more nervous/unstable on her emotion lately due to constantly running "what if" scenarios one her head

"Send more agents, order our vassal, observing, there a lot we could do to hinder their operation aside from total war"

"You right, now is not the time for it, thank Demiurge"

"No problem"

There a moment of silent between the demons, one thinking about Ainz and the other about the Nazarick plans of attack, but they thinking one thing together

How to destroy the Deth Fleets, especially how to kill Grand Admiral.

"So Demiurge, what are their plan anyway down south?"

"Ahh, I have speculation but nothing concrete, thought they do infiltrate the nobility there"

"Infiltrate? That unusual, they usually just take their money not cooperate at all"

"Yes, I recall they send one or two admiral to infiltrate, maybe more"

"Admiral? There? Why? They command the fleet, no way will they lower themselves to those worm"

"They will not, yes, but one order from Luther could change that"

" _She_ order it, why?"

"There is possibilities that they just transported here, but right now there just too much possibilities"

"Then why waste one of your most powerful asset like that, all of that do not match her, at all" her expression turn worry as she thinking reason why the dammed Luther just waste her asset like that. On her experience during the war Luther always move with efficacy and greed unmatched, to gather her 'loot' and don't lose even a single coin.

That way she relishes the moment she and the other guardians together with their Supreme Being manage to catch one of their fleet and burn it to the ground. She still remember the smell of burning wood and flesh as she fight one of the fleet commodore, the sight of one of the flying fortress that is their flagship, burn and crash down.

The sight of their admiral bleeding and on her knees before being toss overboard by Ainz. Truly one of Nazarick finest moment, the Intel suggest that the fleet never truly recover from their defeat as most of their ships have skeletal crew (metaphorically) and most of them is still smoldering, Unfortunally their Forge ship escape before they crash.

"Yes, but we can't ignore that this world is new to us, and for them" he sip "why we don't detect them, it probably because they go underwater"

"*grumble* that abilities is very annoying"

"Agree"

"Anyway, what are your idea, just like you said we can't just run down there?"

"I have several idea on how we best approach this, and I think we better make the decision now"

"Why? This sort of thing must consulate first with lord Ainz"

"That true and I plan on doing it, but time is essence here"

Demiurge and Albedo argue on minutes as one of them dint like going behind her beloved lord, while the other seeing this as necessary. In the end Demiurge argument won, and so they begin to form plan

That is if not a massive burst of magic suddenly appear right at top of them.

Albedo first to react as she open the window and fly outside follow by Demiurge, what they see make their blood boil.

There on top of the castle, floating, is black ship with green lining and not just a single ship, but a dozen ships hang there. Their wood char while their sail tater but they could see their flags, the baleful blood moon anchor flag of the Deth Fleets. "HOW THEY GET IN HERE"scream Albedo.

"It seem we underestimate them, already sending task force to us this early is, worrisome" while demiurge appear calmly inside he is anything but calm "Albedo gather the other guardians and any viable combatant at the city, we might got our first siege here" his voice is strained from holding his anger.

"What about you" Albedo already casting [mass recall], a basic mass massage spell, she maybe like to inform them but she didn't have the time as the fleets is already here.

"I'm inform lord Ainz about this, and keep the connection up Albedo, I need to know the situation" say Demiurge before he speed up toward the horizon where Ainz is located, leaving Albedo as she seething with rage toward the ships, before she descend back to the castle. This is not the first siege battle she experience and will not be the last if the fleets keep going like this.

"No one disturb us, _no one_ " growl her as she enter the castle into panicking staff.

 _Earlier_

"Okay keep it stable, no one mess it this time" whisper Forge as she watch the city bellow from starboard, the city is circular with ring segment from the middle castle to outer layer. She could feel nervousness hitting her full force, making her hand shaking "get hold of yourself, yourself dammit" with shaking hand she grab a yellow crystal from her coat and activate it, the crystal glow for a moment before settling into deep blue color. This item called Picture Crystal, item that 'remember' sight, picture or voice on the targeted area, very good on archiving or just taking pictures.

"One down nine to go" Forge watch the city as it come closer and closer. She could see the city wall and guards, curiously it manned with humans and other heteromorphic races _must be his order, always like other race than human_ she know Ainz prefer Races as that is one common thing that everybody already know.

Forge take two more picture for Listmen, the ship glide silently above the city. The ships speed is lower to make more time to take pictures and observers the city. The city bellow is quietly busy to say, the street is dark and quiet for the night but there is still activities down there, market and shops open into the night.

 _Another picture there_ *snap* _another to Listmen_ she admit the city have their own charm, but she much charmer city burn as the fleets descend upon them, really none last for the undead. On her vision she see the first sign of Nazarick presence, blue flag with gold symbol of Nazarick locate on several pole and building, there even Nazarick symbol (the giant flag/symbol behind Ainz throne on Nazarick) painted on several wall.

 _Good enough for Grand Admiral I hope_ while Forge observing and snap pictures for her mission inside the ship hull, near the ship flying core, a dark blue floating magical crystal, couple of mages operate the core with precision and, currently, stealth. Observing this is arc mage Roko, his green robe and crystal staff is the only distinguish feature of him beside his robe completely cover his body, even his head is nothing but blackness inside his hood.

Roko usually spend his time with maintaining the flying cores alongside his colleague, but he almost never leave his own spot, reason? He is incredibly prone to slip when he moves. So prone in fact that he choose to just stand and teleport rather than walk, he even rather be in library rather than sensitive magitech like floating core but his role as caretaker of the core force him to always be near one to care and operate the core.

He standing like usual incomplete silence before he raise his staff and magic circle and seal appear around him, earlier he detect some anomaly inside the magic flow from the core and now he seeing it, a seal wrongly place between the other. He tsk before rising his other hand, preparing to fix it.

Outside, the ship finally stop atop the castle, Forge could see few troops and _actual motherfucking combat maid PLEIADES!? Luther help me if I got detected_ from her vintage point she could see the combat maid patrolling the street with her black and silver scepter, from her Intel she know that is Lupusregina Beta, one of the member of the Pleiades

And a sadist, a quite effective one if the Intel is true

 _Annoying but beatable_ Forge maybe the weakest Admiral but that doesn't mean she weak, it still take two Tomb Lord to take her down during the war, not to mention she got artillery support if fight does break and one thing she like more than double headshot from miles is coordinate artillery strike.

*snap*another picture taken _well now we certain that Nazarick is here and I don't instantly get detected mean Ainz is not here, now let-_ suddenly the spells power down and she could feel floating core power just plummet. Floating core is not just responsible for flying but it also serve as power source and conductor for various ship magical system and subsystem, one of them is stealth and movement.

Forge just… stand there, can't comprehend the bloody fucking moment that she dread over. Part of her just want to throw Roko overboard another to shoot him. Now Forge have flotilla, in the middle of Nazarick territory, surrounded by enemy and no movement sort of jumping the entire flotilla back to fleet, so suffice to say she fuck up, badly.

"remind me again to kill Roko would you" she say to herself before going down to the ship, she have someone to kill and fight to win/stall, the only way she could get out of here with her flotilla is with jumping mechanism on floating core, but with the power of the core currently and the drop that just happen she doubt it could be done immediately.

The ship de cloak itself force the whole flotilla to de cloak as well. It was one of the flaw of center flagship system implemented by Deth Fleets, if the flagship experience catastrophic change on their main magic system of their magic, the rest of the ships that connected with said flagship will share it damage. It will mitigate the damage on magical system onboard the flagship but it will cause the rest of the ship to be damage as well, in some extreme cases if the flagship destroy with massive burst of magical energy on its system, said energy will travel to other ship as well and if the energy is powerful enough it will overwhelm the floating core and cause to explode. Luckily the fleets take extreme preemptive effort to avoid this.

But there also benefit of this system, like the other ship performance is increase multiple time, stat buff alongside the ship already ridiculous stat and increase HP. The effect could stack with other flagship, so the ship of main 10 fleets of Deth Fleets is basically indestructible unless the main flagship is down and considering that is where the Admiral station alongside countless minions, it takes A LOT to bring those flagship down.

The flotilla stop before order being issue from Forge "all ship train your guns on ground and prepare for ground bombardment, we need time to get out so start aiming and flanks team, tear anything from the sky".

The ships open their guns port, their maybe only 20-30 guns but if you see the entire fleet open guns port, you will see endless row upon row of guns on deck upon deck. For now the corvette and the brig must do with their limited weaponry, but the ships Forge bring thankfully have excessive amount of flanks (anti air), the corvette and brig template used by the fleets is mainly gear toward anti air duty.

So as the ship began to warm their weapon, those bellow began to panic. No one ever see something like that, alarm bell sing in the night and as the city began to wake so does the denizen of Nazarick, they knew that fly toward them directly is possibly suicide but they beat them once, and they could do it again.

Albedo already recall every single member of Nazarick back to the castle and signal the tomb to immediately sent reinforcement, she have no doubt that they will win, but the fleets could wreck serious damage while they battle, especially with their ships. Tension high, then the first shoot fire.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

The sky lit with fire as the ships open fire toward the castle, Albedo already up on the air and charging directly toward the nearest ship, Forge ship. The other also began to move, those who could fly heading toward the ships, while those on the ground trying to help the servant on the castle as they seemingly focus on it.

"You dare to attack domain of Nazarick, you rotting corpse" snarl Albedo as she charge directly toward cluster of deckhands, ripping them apart but deckhand are numerous even though they are weak. Her axe decapitate several at one and crush more on her heal as her rampage through the ship.

Body part, head, bloody mush fly everywhere on her way before she finally reach the deck where more of them wait and few mages on the back "come insect, I crush you like we did during the war" similar occurrence appear on all other ship as Lupusregina tear a mage half with her specter while smiling and CZ Delta move down mob after mob.

Albedo about to crush a mage head before force to dodge side way by barrage of bullet from the cabin "long time no see" Forge step to deck, she hold high caliber sniper on her left hand while belt fed machine gun on the other "how life treating you, not so well a presume" albedo only snarl at her and charge, only force dodge as belt fed machine gun start to fire.

Albedo know that normal bullet won't be able to hurt her, but fleets bullet are enchanted to deal maximum damage to any opponent, but what make it worse is the smug face on Forge. Oh she know her, she battle with her once and win but situation have change.

Albedo dodge the fire as she close the distance and swing her axe, only to be interrupted by forge sniper. Forge head but her and follow by kick to the stomach, sending albedo back and began firing again. Albedo spread her wing and take fling, Forge only smile and spread her rotten wings and fly.

The aerial combat between the two spark the night sky, steel against steel, bullet against armor and Guardian against Admiral. The other ships continue their bombardment and flanks cover the sky as more winged beast took fling from inside the castle or from city bellow

"stay PUT [MAXIMIZE MAGIC, SHADOW BIND]" tendril of black shadow shot forward from Albedo hand, Forge dodge it and fire several round to the shadow "grrr, whatever your plan is, it won't succeed"

"The point is Albedo, my plan already completed" forge smile and they start their dance again "you know, how long since we last met, how long since you and your dear old skelly burn my fleet, hmm I wonder" another spell another round.

"Not long enough _Admiral"_

As the battle rage, the civilian hide on their houses and the guard try to aid, the key word try. Forge and Albedo power level is different with Albedo having clear advantage since the fight begin but what Forge lack is more than make up with her mobility and marksmanship. During in game battle Albedo will win but this is not game anymore so game system and limitation off and even Forge could toe-to-toe with her if she move correctly, beside she know her move, power and spell after the fact that she cross blade with her once during the fall of the 8th fleet AKA when she got her ass kicked.

 _I can't continue like this, she going to shoot me down_ flank dodge charge dodge _or their flank going to shoot me down_ while Albedo busy with Forge she dint realize Ainz is nearing her location, but Forge does.

 _CRAP that Tomb Lord Energy signature, let's hope this stupid plan work_ suddenly Forge change direction and heading straight to her ship, directly toward the floating core and *crash* on the hull.

"What are you-"she doesn't have time to speak as Forge crash directly on the middle of the ship, and from it a blue aura seemingly appear and began to spread rapidly through the ship. Before the ship completely collapse on itself on massive explosion and from explosion form massive blue portal, the portal begin to suck nearby object and ships itself.

Albedo and the other struggle to stay stable on the turbulence, she watches ships of the fleet suck on the portal without apparent struggle and that is enough to convince her and the other that the portal lead directly toward the rest of the fleets, a direct way for the armada to come.

She grit her teeth but as the last ship sucked inside the portal begin to destabilize, tendril of blue lighting strike nearby building and she could feel the energy just of the portal just keep increasing, but before it could do more harm purple chain erupts from nowhere and chain the portal itself.

Lord Ainz Ool Gown, the Great Tomb Lord, the Last of the Supreme Being come on nick of time, as the portal tremble he just raise his hand and "[Maximize Magic, Void Consume All]" the chain seemingly glow more sinister as the portal began shirk and dissipate completely on just couple of minute.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The Deth Fleets

The Black Death

"I hope you have damn good reason to call me on the middle of the night Listmen" Luther say from her throne, earlier she has been contacted by Listmen about urgent matter, and from his face and the fact that all 9 Admiral is here is something to say about it. Forge look worse for wear what with multiple cuts and blood stain on her cloth, Lumia look annoy but then again this is night where she just sleep on her quarter, and Crux for reason unknown to Luther is wearing a maid outfit _what the fuck am I missing_

"Everybody, Forge here just confirm the existence of Nazarick" and just like that the bomb is dropped, the room is silent before a chuckle from Luther broke the silence. Her chuckle soon become uncontrolled laughter, Luther want to laugh and laugh she did. She not alone on this world not alone not alone not alone _I maybe going insane but fuck it am not alone_

It continue for couple of minute until Luther calm down but not letting her widest and happiest grin she ever have, Unfortunally for the Admirals that same grin come off as absolutely terrifying, adding the effect of she holding Eternal Depth and the lore it become extremely unnerving "tell me Forge, how you Find Nazarick and proceed from there, I want to hear it all, _in detail_ "

Forge gulp, no one ever saw her this… scary, and now she must explain to her _oh boy, here we go_ Forge start to report her encounter on Nazarick, in detail. During the explanation Luther smile seemingly turn more insane (strained) and the other Admirals began to growls, they maybe distant but they still family dammit! No one want to remember the days where the 8th fleet got set on fire.

Forge finish her retelling on crowd of pissed off Admiral/family member and, from her pitch black aura surrounding her, a very pissed off Grand Admiral. "Well, this is certainly a situation right everybody" her smile, by the ocean her smile Forge swear that _thing_ could freeze hell and make even balrog turn tail and run.

Richard pull up a purple crystal from it robe and start whispering to it, while Crux doing the same with black crystal. The fleets communicate using vast array of magic crystal, color coded to each fleets and ranks, Admirals get their own color coded crystal like purple for Richard, gray for Lumia and orange for Forge. With the location reveal it was no longer necessary for subtlety anymore, the Deth Fleets is going to war!

That the plan anyway before Grand Admiral set the foot down, i.e. she smash the bottom tip of the halberd down, silencing everybody "cancel all your order, continue as normal" her smile is gone and replace by her ever presence frown

"But Grand Admiral, it Nazarick" Forge try to, she completely scare shitless during the fight and the only thing that keep her from drop and cry is knowledge that she probably going to get her ass kicked, again if she dint act fast. So beginning with bombardment of their castle is pretty good move on her book considering that trap how many flying minion and distract few of their heavy hitter, not Albedo thought Unfortunally.

"And?"

"We must destroy them before they destroy us, my experience with them is enough to justify it and the fact that Ainz is here is enough to disturb our operation AND IT FUCKING _NAZARICK!_ "

"And? Forge I know you got PTSD and all of that about them-"

"I'm not!" "yes you are!" "yep" "pretty much"

"-but we pretty much new around here and the fact that they already establish power base enough to gather unexpected third party to rally against us is troublesome, and not to mention they now could forge alliance or demand vassalage to other kingdoms mean we soon have hundreds of thousands of soldier on our doorstep. Manageable and beatable but extremely annoying" Luther raise from her throne "we will win the war, yes but the cost will leave us only the skin of our teeth and the hatred of the world"

The other is silence on the implication of it, they will win, yes, for every corpse dead is their soldier but with Nazarick now become _legitimate_ kingdom in the eyes of the world it come with many problem on multiple level. Nazarick maybe now have their movement and range limited but it come with influence and legitimacy, and they learn that even few word can move mountain and rally endless armies against them.

"Today event is show to us how vulnerable they are, but if we attack them we will lose in the long run. We can't afford to attack them, not now"

"Then what should we do? We must do something right?" Lumia ask.

"For now continue as normal per your orders, as for Nazarick? I deal with them myself" there a round of audible gulp among the Admirals, her tone suggest no quarter given and if there anything she ever done herself then it probably going to ended under six foot of underground.

"But ma'am, we can't stay idyll while you out there battling Nazarick alone, please use us for it, we are your tool and we know about it" plead Listmen, while Richard is already on its knees prying. Everybody is already ignoring Richard, saving themselves from the headache its cause.

"Your right, so the exploration and mapping effort to be double, no triple, I want detail. Second, we maybe need to move the fleets up, but I wait until our map is finish. Third I want no contact past the kingdom border, I say it again, no contact until I say myself, I will personally deal with them" with that she teleport out.

The Admirals left with growing sense of unease, mainly felt because Grand Admiral just give them order and their loyalty comply them to obey it but their love and respect force them to help her. But like good, loyal Admirals they will execute their order with no doubt, they believe Grand Admiral for she who command the fleets. Beside they survive much worse before.

"Well I have charts to make so excuse me" say Forge before teleporting out. She is not just in charge for production and 8th fleet but also making and archiving charts, maps and the like such for future use. She never know why she got that job or why it exist when they have library ships with scribe on it but who she got to complain, Grand Admiral? Yeah no.

Also she just get her reward for all the hassle she endure. Forge pull up three green, silver trim envelopes, all sealed with sliver seal of Grand Admiral. She just can't help but smile uncontrollably at them, the Grand Admiral Favor is inform of paper rather than word that is personally written by Grand Admiral. With just one anyone, _anyone_ could even order an Admiral or take control of a flagships of any fleets. They are outrageously powerful and influential on the fleets, usually Listmen who ask them from the Grand Admiral to be distributed as reward to other on the fleets.

Forge just smile and skip away to her office on her flagship, the whole region of throne room is actually a universal teleporter, it allow them to teleport to any teleporter on the fleets but they can't receive only send.

Forge already have plan to use two of her favors but she dint know how to use the third one _meh, you never got too much favors_ Forge just put them on her desk drawer before she get to work. Having favors is good and all but she can't forget that she need to work on her order.

 _ **Continue**_

 **AN: first combat scene and its janky as hell, so sorry about that. Anyway here the legacy of the war, as two titans face each other for the first time since come to the new world (and live), the Admirals will be more vicious on their orders as now there a genuine threat that could oppose them and the Guardian will probably go to war, if Ainz allow it.**

 **As for Ainz and Luther, well, they going to need a lot of bullshit and dumb luck to mitigate this mess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

*sound effect*

Nazarick Throne room

Nazarick 10th floor

 _When my life get so complicated_ that is the thought of Ainz during the meeting he held on the throne room for 'emergency situation' or as he like to call it, when the guardians argue what is the best way to smash a fleets of near indestructible, flying ships with Luther in it, or as she named in Nazarick, Dammed Luther

*sigh* he really not what to deal with this. After the 'Attack' on E-rantel, he held the meeting with the guardians to determine the best action, but it all develop into 'how we best smash the fleets'

"We must attack now, we can't give them respite"

"And what that will leave us at? We need to know what their next action and counter them, _viscously_ "

"Albedo right, we must attack them as soon as we can, we know the longer we wait the stronger they are"

"And we will attack them, but we must understand where they are, how to track them and how best to attack them. We know they in the southern region, but where exactly we need to know"

"Easy, we could just send couple of flying beast there, I mean, I imagine it will be hard for them to conceal _that_ many ships"

"Not if they are underwater"

Ainz could already see where this is going, and he didn't like. The forces that 'attack' the city is to flimsy to be consider siege group, there not even battleship or siege ship on there, so that leave it to be scouts group, but why send Admiral with them, they are precious as his guardians. He know Luther is _very_ protective with her Admirals just like he protective of his Guardians.

So why send Admiral to scout potential threat? _Probably because they can't afford to mess it up, and they mess this up spectacularly_ he know the lore that the fleets forces depend on quantity rather that quality, that mean everything down from commodore rank is just a literal meat shield with intelligence of an potato.

Just to add the problem he dealing with, he himself feel conflicted due to lore. When Demiurge inform him of the attack he feel _rage_ for the first time, he almost made hasty decision to march down south there. Now the effect has been lessen but he still have bout of anger and urge to smash her to bits, and his feeling of pure _joy_ on founding out that he not alone is still in him.

The result is he really need to take a break less he overwhelm by the emotion he feel.

"We can't just order them to just open border to us"

Oh, and the arguing Guardians in front of him dint help, at all. Currently they split into two group, one want to immediately march south to the fleets and the other want more conservative on their approach. Demiurge and Albedo is arguing in the middle with other guardians surrounding them either voice their opinion on support of one of the two, or stay silent like Sebastian.

 _You deserve a promotion Sebas, you deserve it_ while he could let the guardian reach their conclusion, he still dint want to march down south or warring with Luther on the simple fact that she is her friend and the only other person he could relate to. _I could influence their opinion to suite mine, or I could just order this to stop_

"Why can't we just send Dragon Lich there?! They the best thing we have against their ships!"

"It's too obvious, too much resource wasted on simple scouting mission, and it will either compile Dammed Luther to attack or speed up her plan, and the worst part of this is we even dint know what her plan yet!" Demiurge say in rare bout of anger among his colleagues "for all we know we could play right into her plan Albedo"

 _I strongly doubt it_ Luther character lore is very greedy but cautious too, if she want to send scout she going to send a single corvette and nothing more, not a group of flimsy ship from the 8th fleet alongside their Admiral. He already know that the Admiral is Forge due to the fact that he fight her alongside Touch Me during the event in the war called Return Them to The Watery Grave. It was event called when one of the main Fleets get caught outside of position or stuck, enabling player from opposite faction to attack it and potentially 'destroy' it.

Luther from the game will never do this, but Luther he knew will do this. It was one of few thing he held dear to stop himself from anger and rage he felt every time she come out on conversation. Ainz course of action are finding out where the fleets currently are or open communication with them.

Both sound easy yet very difficult due to various reason but mainly because his guardian is gunning to tear them down piece by piece if what he hear so far are correct.

 _Enough of this, I need to talk to her in a way that not involve war or fighting, then again I do still fighting my own emotion *sigh* why everything always complicated_ Ainz smash his hand to his throne, silencing and gaining everybody attention _god I never getting used to this_.

"Enough of this" it cause particular two Guardian to tense a little "the fleets is here and that is done, we can't change that. Moreover we dint know their location so I want Demiurge to locate where they are" it cause Demiurge to bow.

"Of course my lord, I will find where they hiding at"

"I want everything related to the fleets on this world to be relay directly to me, no delay or anything on this Demiurge"

"Yes my lord"

"As for Albedo, I want you to raise the alert level to maximum and make sure the legions is ready for deployment at moment notice"

"It shall be done Lord Ainz"

"As for other, remain inside Nazarick for now and postpone your outside assignment, as we know the fleets is out there so we can't have unnecessary risk on our hand" all the other Guardian bow and sounded their own confirmation "now you all must know that while we have the superior overall quality of our forces we can't and I repeat can't attack them right now, do you all understand"

*a round of yes*

"My lord" Demiurge began and after getting nod from Ainz continue "while I have full faith for your decision, might you enlighten your servant on why you decide that this is the best course of action?"

"of course as the servant of Nazarick need this so they don't charge without thinking toward danger" his eyes glow for a bit as she look all of his Guardians "the Deth Fleets back bone is the will of their Grand Admiral, so as long as that will is unbroken, so to their forces. They will charge to us again, and again, and again until we exhausted ourselves and they will overwhelm us" this time Ainz raise from his throne and his aura activated resulted in heavy pressure all around the room "they are weak but they are the Deth Fleets, and we all know them to be the one that steal the Pearly Gate and decimate our forces during the war, especially during the Rotten Assault" his Aura intensified as more and more pressure is put into the room "they oppose both Paradise and Nazarick. Fight us to a standstill and assisting the Ragnarok, remember this loyal guardians of Nazarick Great Tomb, now there is someone that could and will fight us, and defeat us they will, be careful you all" then his voice drop in intensities "and stay safe"

With that he teleport out, leaving the Guardian to mull over the severity of the situation. During the war they are the strongest force, winning battle against their enemy left and right but they also loses battles, either against those accursed Heavenly Host or dammed Admiral Board. The war is pretty much draw toward stand still as not one of them manage to win against the other.

Many have bitter memory about being killed and resurrected and then send directly to the frontline again to aid their troops again either the blinding holy light of paradise or unending tide of Deth Fleets or both if you get bad luck.

Meanwhile with Ainz he just plop into his bed, tiredly _let's hope they get my massage clear this time, especially Demiurge_ he trust them, but they dint know anything outside of their lore about Luther and that alone is enough to cause another war and he don't need it right now.

 _Maybe I try contact her after a little bit of rest, dealing with them is enough to drain me, heh never thought I will tired as undead overlord_ Ainz don't sleep as much as he just calming his mind and enter a state of metal off mode to speak, he discover this after the fiasco with mind controlled shalltear over.

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

The Deth Fleets

The Black Death

Luther sitting on her office with small stack of paper on each side (thank bloody fucking goodness gracious for this gift) she already finish all of her work for now and now ponder on how best to defuse the situation without breaking her character while thinking how to communicate with momonga, suffice to say even with her super old intellect she still can't find the solution for it.

 _Massage not working, Light Code is no go, Dark Code is too short range, Morse is not working, and sending runner is going to get them killed, and while relocating the entire Fleets toward them so they at least listen is tempting it probably going to end with big war_ while she thinking how to do it the door open and Lumia enter with clear tired expression on her face. Due to sudden recall by Luther many Admiral work and task get mess up and must be corrected again, more over on Lumia and Crux case because they dealing with the increasingly suspicious nobles and patriarchs of the holy kingdom, Luther have no idea why but from what she read apparently Lumia do 'something' there that alert them.

Luther only glance her and back to her deep thinking, Lumia just sit on the chair in front of Luther and while her expression clearly showing how tired she is, she not going to let it too much of a problem, especially when she talking toward Luther "something matter to me Lumia?"

"Not as much Grand Admiral, only couple of curious insect and some interesting specimen to gather"

That make Luther look at her with raise eyebrow "you still doing that request from Richard? Why?"

"He promise me few thing that I want and divert some unwanted attention from me"

"Listmen then" Luther once again back to her deep thinking pose "tell me Lumia, why you here and not on the capital? I heard Mirai make great progress there"

"*sigh* Nazarick sending agents from north, force me and Crux to limit our involvement" this get Luther attention "Mirai being dealing with increasing probing from them and pressure from the patriarchs to expand her network, I also heard rumor about monster attacking the caravan near the north, probably Nazarick"

"that is a problem" Luther close her eyes and for couple of minute there only sound of shuffling from the upper deck "continue as usual, I'm sending some assassin on your disposal and couple of chest for negotiation, I want progress Lumia, Nazarick is here and I don't want to left with only half functioning economy" Luther said without even opening her eyes.

Lumia only sigh and nod before standing and exiting the room, before she close the door Luther said something to her "oh Lumia please tell Cole I want more tea, this time DON'T make it taste like wet sand"

"Of course Grand Admiral"

With that Luther is left alone again, ever since that day Nazarick agent have been monitoring and gathering Intel on her agent movement and, if there opportunity, disrupt her orders and operation, especially Mirai operation. It got so bad that the crown suspected something amiss on their territory, thank fucking goodness Lumia manage to redirect some of those attention to somewhere else, but little success from dispelling patriarch suspicion.

 _You better try to reprimand this momonga, I can't hold the fleets forever, and sooner or later they, and me, will want fucking revenge_ her 'vacation' are cut short due to the issue, leaving her companion on the capital city of Re-Eztize to do her thing while she here trying to hold hordes of undead from going berserker.

And with her back to the fleets so too her work back to her desk ( _curse you paperwork, curse you to oblivion_ ) she been tied to the flagship, solving few issue and directing/staling the entire fleets. Unlike Sorcerer Kingdom, the fleets have no fix position, no imperial territory and no international recognition so they all, technically free men and could do whatever they want and go wherever they want. This cause a lot of headache for Luther as she thinking how to contacted momonga while not accidently issuing fleets wide order to attack.

Currently she try few method and failed while Richard is definitely progressing on it research she have common sense to not include that mad thing on her own personal agenda _what else, what else I can try_. On the corner of her eyes she spotted a paper detailing the new dungeon system on flagships, including Black Death and she read the sentence about two human prisoner on her mercy down below because of her order.

 _Ah yes those two, what can I do with them? Richard obviously want to experiment with them and I don't want to beginning to hear screaming from the fleets, no sir. I maybe have no feeling for humankind but I be dammed if I turn into insane overlord, hell-bent on destruction of the world, that just seemingly a bad idea_ while thinking about it she suddenly remember one thing that they could do harmlessly and without risk of them escaping or anything _you know, I always wonder, how tasty blood directly from living human._

Beside she need a drink after thinking how best handle the situation with Nazarick, all those bloody mental image and conflicting psyche and heart is definitely no good for her mental health

Later

POV shift

After days, weeks, moths? She don't know passing of time here, what with dilapidated halls, no windows, and same old cell on her is get difficult to tell how long has she been here after she and her brother get capture by these strange undead creature, who dint pounce on her but ignoring her. She have a bit of experience with undead and this is completely throw her off.

Back to the preset, she and her brother have been escort/dragged from their cell down to this dark foreboding halls, they already pass the cells area and into seemingly common area because there a lot of bodies moving around

And they all undead

It send shiver down her spine, a necromancer have two choices on their undead, it was either numerous weak skeleton or single powerful undead. But what she see in the hall is undead zombie with more than basic skill and movement and more than she could counts high level undead wandering the halls. It disturb her, for that mean this is a fairly large cult if they could field this many necromancer to sustain this many undead

Right?

Her brother keep silent and glare at their captor, an interesting undead vampire to be sure. From what she could feel he must be true vampire, his magic aura is shades of dark red almost like old blood. True vampire are territorial monster, only their zombies and brides are allowed around them and they are strong, very strong.

It make her head spin, there too much unknown, she maybe only study undead as side project but she know enough to point on that this entire situation and undead surround them is just wrong, how could they just ignores-

"We here"

They stop at imposing black double door with engrave picture of what look like undead overrun a city with flying ships? At the back and at the top there is some kind of symbol. But before she could ponder anymore the door is open and the thing behind her stole her breath

Row upon row of fully armor undead warrior, their armor glow with magic rune that she could clearly see is more that decoration, magic and power seem to swirl around them and each of them carry weapon that she could feel is massively enchanted. But what caught her and her brother attention is the far back on the room.

Sitting on the throne made out of some kind of magical stone, because there no way that many magical aura could be originating from one person. Her eyes always have this special abilities to see the magical aura around people and object, that abilities made her prime target for cults and rogue mages and to protect her, her brother join the church even thought he could avoid conscription by being merchant he chose to volunteer to protect her, and she join in with him shortly after.

The aura she see is massive, the color and size of it is imaginable, she have no doubt that have to do with various items and enchantments because there no way that much magic could be crammed into one person, undead or not. The person is a vampire from what she could see and extremely powerful one if the aura she see is anything to go by. The figure is definitely female with the face and the eyes _gods what are those_ her eyes is black and red and hold power, not to mention the feeling she got from her, pure malice. She have no idea how something could be so _evil_. The figure wear multiple layer of coats and wear some kind of hate and even then her clothe is strange as their captor.

The figure see them and smile, exposing her pearly fang

And Alice and her brother gulp

MEANWHILE

Mirai is not having a good time, ever since Nazarick everything becoming too much of annoyance. Caravan raid, spy on corner of her eyes, and the ever pressure of the patriarch is really grind on her nerve. She already see the spike on convert operation against her and the fact that all that spy she caught give the same answer really dint relieve the pressure but adding it.

'The Demon King order them to do it' she already decipher that this demon king is just Demiurge with mask on, she have no idea why but if he want the world to hate him then fine by her. Currently she resting on one of many common room on her flagship, her flagship is consider the most normal one and the most bland, not that she complaining or anything, but having some semblance of normality is great on her mind.

Unfortunally normality is synonym with bland and boring on most of commodores, so her commodores usually just spend their time playing card or gambling, it was okay until they start gambling their forces and she put her foot down. She have to left her business on holy kingdom to come here for couple of days due to increase on hostile presence from the north and need to gather few items from the fleets and she could only hope that nothing bad happen to her work while she away, yes she have Lumia and Crux to help maintain her cover but she can't just leave them alone for too long.

*gulp* "I fucking hate them" mumble Mirai as she drink wine on the couch on the room, the tension is there, accumulate from all the 'shit' she must endure from the holy kingdom and now Nazarick, and by grand admiral she going to relive herself. By getting drunk

Unfortunally being undead kind of cut off your ability to getting drunk, she still could taste it and feel it burned her throat but not getting drunk. That mean bottle after bottle she drink to just ease her burden, not that it help on any meaningful way.

Especially with the newest report she get from her agent all across the kingdom, mortal or not. _Strange monster movement with magical signature and more than few agent disappear only to appear dead shortly after, yep it Nazarick_ Mirai is one of three Admiral who got assigned to frontline combat role so she know Nazarick movement when she see one and from what she know apparently they completely focus on her operation.

She could only grunt in displeasure at that news, she already regretting putting her own name as the official merchant name for her product and it biting her on the ass. She could already see, they target the most obvious connection to the fleet, her merchant, that mean she going to get more work dump on her due to this shit.

"Let's hope Crux and Lumia can stand the pressure before I back because I certainly can't!" *gulp*

MEANWHILE

"Fuck"

"Fuck indeed sister"

Crux and Lumia sitting on some couch in one of common room on their mansion. "Please tell me you joking, please tell me" Lumia say with obvious distress on her voice.

"This is no joke, current Nazarick attention is us and Mirai so the fleets give us new set of-"

"NO, I REFUSE TO HEAR IT!"

"Order-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA FUCK YOU NAZARICK, FUCK YOU TO OBLIVION"

"To confuse and distract Nazarick while the fleets prepare"

"Prepare my ass, the Grand Admiral only send us those… _thing_ to help us from getting bump fuck by them"

"And we do get 'bump fuck' by them sis, you can't just ignore the fact that we need this to just getting through this month"

Lumia grimace, she is official noble that 'own' Mirai trade and subsequent wealth, but Nazarick sapper is making it hard to make some profit and she have explicit order, not just from Mirai but also from Listmen to not ruin Mirai progress, it was easier said than done on this bloody case.

Crux ever stone face remain cold but inside she too grimace at it, while Lumia dealing with the upper class, she is dealing with the lower class, including Merchants and bandit and oh boy does she want to slice them open with her halberd. They keep talking and threating her to give up her possession or intimidate her with disastrous result but they just keep coming, it really grind her gear and the only thing that make her keep her cool is that her sister must dealing with nobles and she know that Lumia hate noble very much.

"But request loan from them will only get us more trouble, not to mention excuse for them to block our network"

"Yes but it also give us the boost we need to get out of this negative and stabilize our own network"

Both of them sat in silence for a while before Lumia signing heavily "get me some paper and ink, I have couple of letter I need to make and one very strong worded letter to Mirai please"

"Of course mistress"

And with that they back on their routine of mistress-servant girl. While Lumia getting ready to make the letter, Crux in the meantime after fetching the paper and ink for Lumia, decide to make her move early. As she getting ready to go the market she grab a paper and write something down before folding it and slip it on her pocket and with that she grab her usual basket and out she go from the side door of the mansion.

Both of them know that Nazarick is testing the water but that doesn't mean the fleets is sat idle, they already knew the new order issue from Grand Admiral to all other Admiral and the erratic movement of the scout ship above the bay indicating the fleets next destination.

Crux could only hope that she have enough time finish having her tea before this

 _ **Continue**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chess Move**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 **For those who wondering the fleets appear after the end of anime and from than is AU**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

*sound effect*

Above the bay

2 week after chapter 11

Black Death

"Say what?"

It was becoming somewhat of stereotype for her with that word, because she have been saying it a lot this lately. Luther is getting report from all across her network of Nazarick moving agent and Sorcerer Kingdom (SK) is sending massagers to neighboring kingdom, even to Slane Theocracy after her 'attack' to them, it become increasingly annoying to dealing with them and the more she think the more she just want to drive the entire fleets to them and tell them to stop.

Unfortunally she really dint want to face the hero of this world or be the big bad villain for them, no thanks.

"We intercept a letter than apparently mean for you"

"How?"

"It was among other thing on the massager body, including a sealed scroll with instruction and letter for Calca Bessarez, the holy queen"

"They began their move *sigh* well bring me that letters and scroll back, it seem Nazarick is making their move here"

"Yes my lady" and with that the crystal flicker down, it was being like this for 1.5 weeks after the fleets move to above the bay, she sitting in her office surrounded by 'radio crystal' (the official name is too long for her opinion) and receiving report from all the field agent her admirals send out in addition of mounting pile paperwork with she must deal because most of them contain detail information of the land or Nazarick movement and it was getting on her nerve.

Luther sigh as she pull another stack in front of her and started reading it, _why everything must be so god damm complicated_ she beginning to despise this little game of intrigue both of them plying right now and she have no doubt that Momonga is sharing her sentiment, she know how horrible he is at mind games and intrigue plots and she rather suspect he currently bullshit his way out or point someone to deal with it instead.

(At this point Momonga realize somebody is talking shit about him and then realize again that what they talking is probably true)

 _Another raid, another kidnaping, another agent, another massage seriously how many agent they have to just throw it to me, it's getting ridiculous, at this point the amount of report I receive every time some agent get caught is getting irritating_ not that she blame them really, she know where they are and they only know vague direction for her. That probably piss some guardians off, probably Albedo or Demiurge, maybe both.

Speaking of guardian, they probably hold a more personal grudge against her considering she blasted most of them back to data bits during most of their meeting and adding the bits of lore she know on the Nazarick side, she pretty sure most if not all of the guardian have some sort of deaths experience at her hand on some point.

"*sigh* *grumble* this is just keep getting better and better" she grab another paper and her interest pique at it "Dragon kingdom? Border territory, war with beastmen? Where do I heard those… ah yes they are the one that Mirai mention on one of her earlier report, now what made it to my desk… … … …well fuck me sideways"

Luther keep reading it over and over and when she satisfied it will not change she put it down and sigh tiredly. The paper consist of report from one of Mirai agent post on their only remaining city, their capital, and from the look of it, it not look good on them. _Beastmen army marching toward the capital after conquering the other 3 cities and the refuges making the city overcrowded, adding the pile is their general arrogant, nobility cowardice, the queen somewhat child appearance and the fact that they now hiring mercenary and adventure from nearby guilds and kingdoms, including SK, with almost empty coffer making them plummet on huge debt, yeah they going to collapse soon_ now Luther of lore is probably doesn't care about their plight for the slightest, but she notice it.

Luther may transform as thousands years old first vampire with greed problem but she still trying to maintain that scrap of goodness left in her and cling to it like lifeline. Luther she wrote is cruel and merciless but she different and by eight sea she going to be different in general good way.

 _I could parley with them, but at what base? The admirals going to question it and what could satisfied this bloody urge of fleets betterment_ while she thinking away reason to help them and appear like grand admiral, she is going to help them one way or another because she can't imagine herself to just stand in the sideline while literal crimes against sentience being is happening in front of her.

Even she have limit on how cruel a being could do to another being, she made Luther to be cruel and ruthless but not sadist or being that fed on suffering of other. She made it so Luther of lore thinking it as 'waste of time' and just grant them quick death, it was few silver lining she got, and she made her lore not pure evil or downright cruel just selfless. _Thank goodness for that_ Luther chuckle at the thought.

Like her Deth Fleets lore, Nazarick lore is not pure evil and while there aspect of their lore that just evil they are mostly darker shade of grey than her lore, like for example Luther of lore will not allow extended tortures because she see it as just waste of time and resource to do it without any clear goal on her mind but Momonga of lore will not even glace at it as long as it give him result, no matter how small it is.

Luther glad she wrote on her lore some semblance of honor in it, I will not fuck you if you not fuck me, it is the simplified version of her 'justice' on her mind.

 _I can't just send army or deploy assault battle group, I can't send Richard or Ricardo and Forge is busy making her little project and Bubbly is literal slime, what to do, what to do_ and then just like that an idea slam into her head _you know, I willing to bet information about flying ship is already spread thanks to SK, so why not just send another battle group and fuck the consequence AND if they could send massage or at least code it back to Momonga about me then it was even better… … …why the fuck am I not just do it since the beginning? *sigh* fucking lore._

 _You know now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that letter address to me is his solution to contacting me, heh, clever play_ Luther chuckle for a while before writing order on scroll she pick up from the side table beside her, she can't send any Admiral but she can send commodore.

 _I'm pretty sure Momonga just say fuck it and send that letter to me after overthinking way too much, then again I'm pretty sure we both way overthinking this_ *chuckle* _we never changes do we, not since we first met each other on the first raid._

9th fleet

On the 9th fleet, the most 'normal' of the fleets everything is going as usual, even with Nazarick and new war on the horizon the 9th fleet just take it with a stride. Captain and bellow is pretty mundane and just do what they do but the 9th fleet commodore is whole different than the rest.

The commodores of 9th fleet is regard as the best gambler and story teller on the entire fleets, a feat they manage to accomplish due to shear boredom they constantly encounter on their daily routine. The 9th fleet commodores daily lives is pretty mundane compare to other commodores on different fleet, like commodores of 1 and 2 fleets that either is devoted cultist like their Admiral, deranged scientist and mage or the 'sane' one that constantly battling new failed/success experiment on their ships, or even commodores of 8th fleet that constantly trade and barter with other fleets and even other Admiral if given the opportunity and they also excellent craftsman.

This circumstances make the rest of the fleets unique on its own way, but the 9th fleet just seam mundane and normal compare to other. It was unique on its own way but it just so mundane that the commodores, after doing their duty that mainly administrative, is usually found on certain flagships either playing together or telling more and more elaborate story to each other, they also enjoy some strategy game, making them a decent strategist compare to 4th fleet.

But even with this the commodore of the 9th fleet is just so mundane that the other fleets jokingly call them 'normie' due their normality. And while their Admiral is much more powerful than them but she to seem way too much normal on the fleets of dark, flying, sentient, undead ship.

Currently one of these commodore is playing a game of solitaire on her office, the office look normal aside from the green torch and the deth fleets flag on the side, it look completely like the usual office. The commodore behind the desk playing solitaire is just like the office, normal aside from undead feature. The commodore wear faded white shirt with brown trouser underneath the heavy brown trechcoat that decorated by 2 gold medal on it right chest, the face is clearly female with shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes, she also have two belt holding her trouser and three more on her left thigh and one belt on her right arm with one on the thigh engrave with runes and the on her trouser hold her pistol and saber.

Her name is commodore Mizuki, Mizuki Ulma if you want full name. Responsible for assault specialize battle group 12, specialize on frontline combatant with short to medium range with few AOE debuff spells for her enemy, she usually accompany by her sister, Commodore Alexei Ulma, on the battlefield.

Now with her sister busy running errant for Admiral Mirai and she don't have the mood to spend time with other commodores and her daily duty finish, she stuck on her office playing a game of solitaire while waiting for the days to end.

 _This one go to here and this one here *sigh* too easy and too normal for my liking_ Mizuki sigh again before pulling another stack of card from her coat and began to play two solitaire at once.

While she have no problem with the current status of the fleets, she can't help but wonder why they not just done the usual? Sacking and pillaging the world with booty looty around them, then again she, alongside with her sister, is the few commodores that actually experiences more frontline combats during the war than the rest that usually stuck being pencil pusher and rear guard. Not that the other blame her really, the other too enjoy good fighting and once you taste the sweet victory you really have hard time not to get addicted.

 _I can't imagine myself to be pencil pusher, then again we been doing that more lately than sacking or looting_ she have heard some commodores and captain from various fleets got task of being 'bandit' on the road and taking what they can from the area they got assigned with. Those few peoples are the one that get close to combat since they got here, but from what she hears apparently everybody on this world is weak ass sauce with no spine or bone.

"Damm how I miss the good old war" mumble her after she completed both game. She about to pull another stack of card before green flash appear in front of her and float down a scroll with Grand Admiral wax seal on the ribbon. It startle her for a moment before she see the scroll and raise her eyebrow, silently she store the two packs of card beck to her coat and grab the sealed scroll.

Mizuki observe the scroll for a moment before breaking the wax and read the scroll. There a silence as she re-read it for a couple of time and each time she read it her expression slowly morph into wide grin. When she finish with the scroll she just roll it up and store it on her coat before slowly making her way to the door

And completely obliterate it with her kick, while still grinning like mad men.

Capital city

Mirai Merchant HQ

"FUCK YOU NAZARICK" on the three stories building in the capital city, one could see a furious merchant women with dark blue hair and green eyes angrily curing Nazarick after she know she just lost another agent. Mirai is wearing some straight one piece blue dress with blue petite coat and white wrist gloves.

Mirai have been dealing with Nazarick ever since they realize that Mirai Merchant is in fact Fleets arms on dealing with legal world, that mean ever since Forge get her ass detected and cause all of the mess she dealing now.

 _Another lost, is the fourth time I lost agents on the field this weeks due to them, grrr fuck_ she have been having bad day since 2 weeks ago when Nazarick focus all of its resource to disturb her operation and it was beginning to show on her daily lives interacting with the nobles and patriarch as successful merchant.

Officially Lumia is her panther on trade and network but they know better, it was just on paper and Mirai still hold position as owner of her trade but she leave the wealth on Lumia responsibility, making her position among the nobility and crown skyrocket, as it was incredibly rare for merchant just trusted their wealth to somebody else and if that in fact happen, the person who trusted by the merchant basically just got massive amount of gold and influence on the merchant.

Evers since 2 weeks ago her workload just get skyrockets as Nazarick continue to harass and disturb her network and trade, making her and Lumia position weaker and Crux send her own agents to counter them. And has been horribly for her mission and order as she must keep all eyes open in this intrigue game that is happening between the three Admirals with Nazarick Guardians, whoever got assigned by skelly lord (Mirai personally think is Demiurge).

"Must get another agent and replace the destroy caravan and making sure the other patriarchs is still on arm length" mumble Mirai as she sit back on her chair and sigh heavily, it also not helping the fact that Lumia is planned to meeting the royal prince this evening regarding their condition and increase on 'bandit' attack.

"Fuck them completely" mumble her before grabbing some feather and paper and start writing, she need to send another order to the market, another quest to the adventure guild and another to the merchant guild informing that her trade capacity will be lower, again, for some time.

After some time, Mirai finally calm down enough to start thinking clearly, she lost another caravan but only that and anything sensitive from the Fleets is removed and store either in Lumia mansion or Mirai office. _This suck, I can't have another route open from north and south city to more inland cities and if anything I need to meet my quota for the month… land route is the only one viable after the goods get dropped on the harbor by ships, meaning more security and more men's *sigh*_

*knock knock*

Mirai just look from her paperwork to the door, only human servant she hire would knock "enter" The door open and a servant girl came before bowing to her.

"Mistress, there is guest waiting for you"

"Guest? I don't remember any one telling me they would came here" Mirai raise from her chair and move to the door while the girl still bowing "who is it?"

"It's one of the noble mistress, from his appearance and he did came with some men with him, he right now waiting in the common room"

"Right, you can go back to your duties now"

The servant bow again before leaving Mirai, she sigh once more and grab a scroll from small wooden box on her desk, mumble few quiet words to it and send it along with blue fire. With that she walk out of her office, toward the common room the building have for receiving guest.

She open the door and she see three young men inside the room, two sitting on the couch and one leaning against the wall and all wearing fancy clothes that she doesn't even want to know ("bloody noble"). Mirai know one of them, Balsa Savarez, heir to Savarez family and rising star on social standing, according to Lumia who deal with Savarez family before.

The other two she dint know and she hardly care about it _probably just a nobody_ , she sat opposite of Balsa and smile polite smile to return his slightly perverted one _oh yeah I remember about Savarez rumor, heh I have a lot more experience than you kiddo_ "greeting, I'm Mirai, owner of Mirai Merchant and partner with Lumia, may I know what make one Balsa Savarez come here?"

Balsa smile for a while "I heard about your problem lately, what with bandit attacking your convoy and ruing your beautiful face with their attack" she could hear the one on the wall mutter 'whore' and 'Lumia' one the same sentenced _heh, you lucky I don't want a scandal in my hand_.

She only smile before unfurl a baby blue paper fan and hide her smile with it, she could see the one beside Balsa wondering where she got it "my, oh my, you certainly have your words arrange correctly Balsa *small giggle* you flatter me"

"Thank you my lady"

"Now, aside from all the pleasantries, what is your purpose here if may I?

"I just heard this little thing you know, make me worry for you, it said that your trade is not on good days right?"

"*scoff* It's rude to suddenly say something bad toward a lady"

"Ah but is truth, isn't"

"Yes, bandit keep ambushing my caravan, it's like they have some sort of personal grudge against me"

"So here I stand, graciously offering something to elevate your problem, my lady"

"And that solution is?"

Balsa smile have slight edge on it, not too much that is negligible but definitely there "be my partner would you, my fair lady"

MEANWHILE

Nazarick Great Tomb

Ainz Office

Evers since 2 weeks ago where he send demiurge down south to intercept any Fleets activities he have been swarm by report of various kind and since he as sorcerer king has been 'attacked' many other nation is also hot on his heel, so he send letter to all various kingdom around him, even the theocracy, to inform them about the attack and to send some of their men to meet him at E-Rantel so he could disclosure few information that he deem acceptable about the fleets

Well at least in the surface

The reason why he send that many letter out is like firing shot into darkness, hoping to land a hit. He knew that one of them or more will get intercept by Fleets agents so he secretly, not even his guardians know, slip letter to Luther on each massager alongside communication scroll demiurge invented some time before. Now all that left is wait

"Lord Ainz this another report from Demiurge" *Smack*

Another pile added to his ever-growing paper on his desk, Ainz sweatdrop as the work is coming up endlessly. _Why, oh why do I tell him to report everything to me and why there so many report from those area alone?_ "Thank you CZ, is there more today" _please no, no more_

"Yes, there another two stack from Demiurge, currently they been check by Albedo"

 _NOOOOOOOOOOO_ "thank you, your dismiss"

"Of course"

And with that Ainz is left with pile of paperwork he must work his way through and there another two coming by. "Why do I feel like shit right now" moan Ainz as he bang his head to his desk. Ainz is undead and as such could theoretically have no issue on stamina department, aside from magic exhaustion there is little thing that could make undead feel tired.

Except on this case the undead on question is having mind that slightly warped by game lore and originally from overwork desk worker, meaning he have mental limit, even if that limit is stretch far off it still a limit. And having to deal with paperwork almost 24 hours for the last two weak could do number to any mind.

"Please Luther, contact me soon, the paper is getting ridiculous" mumble the skeleton as he grab another folder and open it _Dragon Kingdom? Situation bad, verge of collapse, demihuman attack, hmm interesting_ Ainz read the overall report and put it down, he like to come and help them to win them over but the situation with the Fleets is getting worse by word of it.

He may dislike paperwork but that doesn't mean he dint work it, and from overall report he read the situation down south is getting dire. Agents on the field encounter Fleets counter Agents, informant assassinate, and there two Admiral station at Holy kingdom and while Demiurge promise to uproot them, he know once the fleets committed to something they will not let it go, even death cannot stop them.

That is the vibe he getting from them, they work by Luther order and it was illogical for her to stay on one place for long period of time, in lore she will ransack cities she encounter and fade into the sea mist as soon as she get what she want but Fleets action seem otherwise.

It was few thing that help him convince himself that Luther here is indeed Luther he know and not one from the lore she write. _When all of this is over, am going to smack her head and drink her under the table for all of this trouble_ he pick another folder and before he read it his office door blast open and fluster Albedo walk in.

Ainz already see the incoming headache from her, ever since he change her setting from 'slut' to 'in love with momonga' it has been hard for him not to regret it, especially with her attic and now with the Fleets loom large she have been forward with her approach to make Ainz bed her (to this day Ainz is still asking 'can he do the do with anyone' that still make him slip his control)

"Ainz-sama what does it take to be with you?"

"What you mean? You already with me-"

Sunlight ray to Albedo

"-Side by side facing this world and now, facing the machination of Dammed Luther and the Fleets together with all of Nazarick"

Immediate cloud on Albedo

 _I still don't know if I should laughs or comfort her_ Ainz smile a little. He like Albedo but not romantically, he see all of Nazarick as children of his friends, as family he could not have and interaction like this is, while annoying and awkward on his part, is enjoyable and precious to him.

 _And maybe after all of this calm down, I maybe could have picnic with Luther and her Admirals *chuckle* the field will not survive the pressure of that_ he not blind that it is a bad idea considering the lore of them, but their loyalty is unshaken and unbreakable and if he order them to do it, they will do it. Including having a civil conversation with the Admirals of the Deth Fleets, and maybe after some time they could at least tolerate each other present or just hold their urge to tear each other apart.

 _Worthwhile goal if I see one, even if that mean having to deal with the other Guardians and roll with the punch most of the time_ Ainz chuckle at the thought and while Albedo and the other could sometime annoy him, it still doesn't change the fact that he love them all dearly.

"Ainz-sama what you find funny in this situation?"

Albedo question snap him from his daydreaming but he still thinking about it, about having picnic with Luther, about having someone that he trust and cherish at his side, and having best friends that know him as much as he know them

"Nothing much Albedo, just remembering old memories"

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

8th fleet

Burning Hammer

"You want what?"

"Explosive, a lot of explosive, crystal kind'"

"Why?"

"Raids"

"On?"

"Beastmen"

"…"

"…"

"*sigh* How many you want"

"A lot"

"That's not helping"

"Eh, enough to blow out entire city, an army, dozens of military structure and big enough to be installs at night quietly, oh and light enough to be carried and small enough to be conceal easily"

"Which type do you want, chemical, magic or elemental?"

"Chemical, no need to light a beacon of magic to every creature in the radius"

"Toxic or not"

"Toxic"

"so let me get this straight, you want chemical based crystal explosive that is small enough and light enough to be carry around with ease and you need it in large quantity to blow out at least a city, did I miss anything?"

"And toxic"

"And toxic"

…

…

"Wait until tomorrow and go to forge ship number 6, your order should be place under your name"

"Thanks for the help man"

"No problem Commodore"

As she make her way back to teleporter from the office on Burning Hammer, she already began thinking way to achieve this order. Mizuki may be the 'standard' commodore of the 9th fleet but she have her own uniqueness and characteristics, one of those is she prefer explosive on heavy duty order or crowd control, she maybe close range fighter but she also a good crowd control. Not the best like those on the third fleet but decent enough to low level enemies.

Each commodore is unique, just like their Admiral and just like them they too was created by the Admiralty Boards, three of them for each fleet and the one who create her and the other are Booty Loot, Heavenpass, and Achaea. Mizuki know that her order from Grand Admiral is probably because the rest of Admiral is busy and she would not have her order fail again and so she chose the safe option and go with 9th fleet commodore, her.

 _So first action is intervening in a war we have no business of, heh typical_ she arrive at the teleporter and after sensation of being sucked she back on the 9th fleet flagship Admirable Resolve, due to high level of Mana and maintenance it require the teleporter matrix is keep on important ships like flagships or fortress ships. Fortress ships is, like its name is a moving flying fortress-like-ship due to amount of armor, weapon, magic matrix, and soldier onboard, they usually being use as defensive platform or forward base of operation by the Fleets. But on some cases, they are being use as massive self-sufficient weapon and, albeit being slow, will sow destruction on its path.

 _A fortress ship is a nightmare, a fleet of fortress ships is nightmare made real, like so many thing on the Fleets, shame I could only bring one_ Mizuki plan is simple, butcher the invading beastmen army, liberate three conquer cities. And blow the beastmen city sky high. And the fortress ship she burrow will be tremendous help.

 _Just like those on 8_ _th_ _fleet 'Nothing beat smell of artillery in the morning' *chuckle*_ Mizuki enter one of the office on the ship and sit directly on front of the desk, the desk occupant don't even look from his folder "so Edward, I hear you being complains about lack of action recently"

Edward only grunts and back to ignoring her

"And I being order to wage war on some beastmen that have offed our Grand Admiral"

Edward grunts again and he clearly telling her to get to the point

"And so I gather my battle group and get some help to form this little detachment and I found myself lacking a sufficient personnel to operate-"

Edward just straight ignoring her now

"Fortress ship I burrow"

Edward stop moving from a moment before putting down his paper and look directly to Mizuki, and behind his glasses his blue eyes shone with intensity of the sun

"Does I have your attention now?"

"Speak Commodore, and I shall listen"

Mizuki only smile

 _Continue_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Luther Scheme**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

 **The Holy Kingdom**

 **Capital city**

 **Royal Palace**

Inside the white palace of Roble Holy Kingdom, behind it majesty and beauty, behind close door and inside an office fit for a prince sit a tall man with blue eyes and straight long blond hair who appeared to be in his late twenties or his early thirties, he currently working in some document but his mind is still thinking about the attack on E-rantel he heard, and confirmed, about.

This man name is Caspond Bessarez, the kind prince and older brother of Calca. Ever since he ceded the succession to his sister he been busy with assisting her and dealing with the merchant _there been increase of bandit and request from the merchant guild to fortify the road, there still no response from the nobility about it aside from the usual bickering and the Sorcerer Kingdom is moving_. He sigh before move to window behind his desk that overlook the entire city.

He stay there for some time before a knock snap him from his musing "enter" a servant come and inform him that his guest is already waiting for him, he thank him and preparing for the discussion he going to have with the raising noble, Lumia. Originally he wanted to find out her intention about the kingdom, it was rare that daughter of some exile noble come back with less than noble intention, he see firsthand on those kind of people.

But now with attack on Sorcerer Kingdom and clear moving threat of demihuman coming together under this 'demon lord' Jaldabaoth that attacked Re-Eztize capital inside it capital, it have been somewhat a necessary to ensure support from the nobility and merchant if anything to happen in near future. And considering Lumia have one of the most famous one, it become clear that he need her support.

Caspond frown, he may need to use some underhanded tactic to get her cooperate, and even though he dislike working with person with somewhat shabby background, he can't deny that she do have big influence on the merchant, especially Mirai. The rising star of a merchant that climb the rank with incredible speed, he don't know much about her or her origin but he know that she first appear on large town of Herkat alongside her caravan from her supplier she call 'forge'.

And with the Sorcerer kingdom moving from the attack of E-rantel, it was a matter of time before _he_ call _his_ vassal and start marching against whoever attack _him_. Caspond already see a pattern of some sort from _his_ action on some international level, _he_ will not have this attack go unpunished and worst case scenario for him is that _he_ marching _his_ army down south.

And as such he must prepare, the kingdom must prepare, for troubled time is ahead, he could see it.

He stop momentarily in front of door before open it, inside is simple room of a table with two chair with a window overlooking the castle proper. Sitting on one of the chair sit a woman with white hair, pale healthy skin and sky blue eyes, she wear a light blue dress with white accent and few pieces of silver jewelry that he could see.

She smile to him as he walk and sit in front of her.

"I believe we have not properly introduce with each other, greeting my name is Caspond Bessarez, the prince of Ruble Holy Kingdom"

"Greeting to you too my prince, my name is Lumia Aldetore, patron of Mirai"

After introducing each other, began the talking

"So my prince, what are your desire of me?"

"Nothing much, I just want to talked"

"Oh? About what? The other noble, your sister, state of the kingdom or-"

At this her smile turn sour for a moment but she cover it up quickly, Caspond will surely miss it if he not intently study her feature

"The attack up north?"

"Oh? You hear about it?"

"Word travel fast, especially about that kind of rumor, I admittedly surprise about that, who attack the sorcerer kingdom is either a fool or an opportunist"

"Indeed but what concern me is the fallout of this attack might crash into us"

At this she seem thinking for a moment before responding

"That is certainly a possibility, the king from what I hear will not let that kind of trespass go unpunished and if thing go down there he will want some answer and we will be in his range to do his thing"

He nod "That's right, the after effect of this attack will likely spread like wild fire to other nation like Re-Eztize or Bahamuth but it will likely spread to us too"

"That concerning"

"Yes"

Silent descend for a moment as either side silently contemplating the consequence of such thing

For Lumia however, the situation give so much opportunity for the fleets here. They still trying to establish significant present on the new world to counter Ainz influence and it seem she can get that thing sorted out. _If I can manipulate thing to the right direction, and with some clever word I can possibly make them our vassal, without us even sacking a single city! And if we lucky and those grave dweller indeed go south we will be hero, not villain!_

 _Heh… strange, usually we are the villain, oh well there first for everything_ Lumia know Grand Admiral, and most of other Admiral including her, didn't like working together with a kingdom what so ever but Lumia dint want to take the other more complicate route so she just going in with the most direct approach

"*sigh* well I can see what make you concern and I presume the queen is already know about this?"

"Yes"

"Alright my prince, I guess you calling me here is not just to discuss the turbulence time ahead right?"

"Correct, as you say turbulence time ahead and so to protect the kingdom we need to unite"

"So you need my help? I'm sorry my prince but I fail to see where I can be use of"

"Nonsense, everybody have their own uses, from farmer to noble everybody have it, and now the kingdom need all the help it can get"

"Hmm"

Caspond hope that Lumia could help him secure the nobility support, she maybe a newcomer and view with suspicion by the other noble but even they can't deny she have influence on smaller noble and even on one or two big family and not to mention her connection with Mirai. He still wary of her and her background but his choice is limited

"I agree with you my prince, just tell me what you want and it shall be done at best of my capability and I presume you want me to persuade the other to you?"

"Yes, but I like it that my name mention only on the passing word"

"Oh? How come"

"There few that still distrust me and my sister about the succession years ago and this could make them move in… worrying direction"

"Ah, forgive me my prince I do not know"

"Don't worry about it, when time come I deal with them myself"

"If so then, we still have long discussion ahead of us, I hope it okay with you?"

"No problem, I already prepare for this eventuality"

While Lumia and Caspond discus various topic and Mirai dealing with her own problem with the nobility. Up north, pass the great forest and down to the border kingdom of the near collapse dragon kingdom, another set of scheme from the fleets will come to light. And this time they will take a role they never thought they will take, role of a savior (not that Luther complain)

 _(9Liiiiiiiineeeeee break0)_

 **Dragon kingdom**

 **Capital city**

"They hold up surprisingly well for kingdom on the brink of collapse"

"They did, the queen must be at least competent for it"

"Or just too insecure and decide to hide in form of children"

"That is in fact true"

In the plaza of the city two person found talking away at the base of fountain in the middle of plaza. They wore simple clothing of brown pant and dark green clothe and not much else, they also carry large brown bag on their back, if one took a look on them they easily pass as just two commoner talking with each other.

But the truth is far from it

These two are Mizuki and Edward, commodore and operator of the Deth Fleets, just lazing around in the middle of day. Waiting for time to enact their plan. They arrive to the city an hour ago alongside the refuge, get in easily due with cover story just like the rest of refugee.

"How the ship doing?" ask Mizuki

"All system green and ready for combat, the scout have mapped the beastmen city and the other three conquer cities for best placement of explosive"

"The army?"

"Marching, based on their speed they will arrive tomorrow from now"

"Good enough window for us then" Mizuki nod

They lapse into comfortable silence as all going to plan for once since Nazarick start being dick about it. Mizuki plan on this occasion is simple, parley with the queen, destroy the army after sufficient amount of time wrecking the last line of defense, then saboteur do their job alongside some wraith in the cities, and then watch the firework on the beastmen city.

Simple

Now they she only need to wait till night fall and she could talk to the queen, one Draudillon Oriculus. It was quite a shock when Lumia inform her trough massage about her having dragon blood in her veins, this cause her to change some of her plan to make sure nothing bad happen and if it happen, it shall be dealt accordingly.

Even diluted dragonkin poses potential power that could rival their dragonoid counterpart and she _will NOT_ have that kind of enemy to the fleets.

Also she have confirmation from her source that a group of adventures name Blue Rose, the adamantine tier adventures group that answer the call to aid. Now all this usually not matter to her and the fleets as a whole but when you throw a vampire capable of fighting Entoma, one of Pleiades combat maid, now you have fleets attention. Even if the combat maid Pleiades is not so strong like the Guardian it still worth mentioning as they usual deploy as shock infantry during the war.

It was still unknown why such powerful vampire chose to go with humans and others, but it was only matter of time before they know it anyway so there that.

Edward look to the sky for a moment before saying "sir I suggest we found a place to rest, this heat becoming unbearable"

"Yeah you right"

And with that they began walking toward the city, in search for a place to rest until nightfall.

 **Royal Castle**

"Thank you for answering our call"

"It's nothing your majesty, it's our duty to answer the call for help"

"Still thank you for coming here"

In the throne room of the royal castle sit a young girl in purple dress and purple hair to match and purple eyes with cute voice, standing beside her is a middle age man with graying brown hair and brown eyes and wearing white robe with green accent and green pants. The young girl is the queen of the dragon kingdom, Draudillon Oriculus and her prime minister.

Beyond the queen is stand several figure, one is deck in full armor and great sword at his back and his face is cover by the helmet he wearing, beside him is small figure wearing reddish robe and a uncanny mask giving it an overall weird appearance. Behind this figure stand two more person one is a muscular woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing crimson heavy plate armor and silver tiara in her head, beside her is a girl with slender figure and dressed in light clothes and armor and wearing blue ribbon on her hair.

The iron clad man is Cerabrate, the leader of the only adamantine class adventure group in the kingdom, the crystal tear. The other three is member of another adamantine class adventure group, blue rose. Although missing two of its member due to their task at the Re-Eztize capital the three of they still go anyway.

They are Evileye, Gagaran and Tia.

"Not to worry too much my dear, maybe we could have this conversation somewhere private? I have a lot to discus with you"

"Refrain your tongue man or you found something important missing"

"Okay, okay no need to get that far"

In the back Gagaran mutter "pedo bastard" and the queen look uncomfortable

"How about you two? Interesting seeing something you like"

"No" "go away" "if you look at them once more I crush your spine"

"Okay, okay I go away right now" and with that the perverted knight gone it a flash. Leaving the rest behind.

"I still think getting rid of him is the best option for us, I don't know how long I can tolerate his present" the prime minister spat at that

"No, we need every help we can" she directed her eyes back to the blue rose and smile "still thank you very much to come here, I will see it to myself that you are rewarded appropriately"

"There no need for that your highness" Evileye replay

"If you say so" she seem thinking something for a moment "by the way where your leader, Lakyus? And isn't you have a twin Tia?"

"They still in Re-Eztize capital, protecting the princess, with the news of attack on sorcerer kingdom proven true it got the king quite a scare and hire them to be her temporary bodyguard" Gagaran said

"So it's true, the 'mighty' sorcerer kingdom get attacked by unknown third party, interesting" the prime minister mumble the last word "anyway you can stay in the city for today, the beastmen army arrive tomorrow if our scout is true"

"Once more thank you for answering our call for aid" and with that the three adventures exit the throne room leaving both of them alone, Draudillon collapse on her throne and massaging her head "this is so hard, why can't everything be simple"

"Because that how the world work"

"I know but still it very tiring"

"Well on the more pressing matter, with them here and the sunlight scripture team from Slane we could possibly hold them long enough for proper military aid"

"I hope so, I dearly hope so"

 **Later That Night**

In the queen private chamber Draudillon having trouble to sleep, she already revert back to her original form, which is a mature curvaceous figure, very different than her previous child body. It was few of her abilities due to dragon blood that flow in her vein, it also gift her the power of wild magic, a form of magic native to the new world that fall to disparity due to tier magic the six great gods brought.

 _How long can we hold? Are we going to win tomorrow_ this kind of thought already circle her head for duration of the night, making her sleep difficult, worry circling her heart and fear cling into it, she try to calm it down to no result. Because of this she misses small presence that just enter her sleeping chamber

"My, my you truly are wonderful my queen"

Her eyes snap open and jump into defensive position, her mind race for possible answer as the voice laugh _assassin? Kidnaper? Hostile demihuman? Whoever they are they manage to infiltrate my room when I'm still awake_ Draudillon already on edge through the day and this just push it.

"GUARD, INTRUDER"

"Save you're breathe your highness no one can hear us here"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing, aside from placing several silence spell that is"

She glare at the direction of the voice "what do you want? I presume you not sneaking into royal chamber at night just to have little chat with me"

"On the contrary I do came here to talk with you, queen Draudillon Oriculus"

Her eyes widen in surprise nobody but the prime minister should know that "h-how you know?"

"We have our own way"

She shake her head and glare "it still not answer the question, what do you want?"

"To talk to you"

"About what?"

"Helping you" a figure emerge from the dark in front of her, the figure is clearly female with full lips, small nose and round eyes with brown hair and silver eyes. What catch her attention the most is how the eyes _glow_ in the darken room and she could see two canine fang jutting from her upper lip when she smile "greeting your highness, I'm Mizuki, humble servant of the fleets will"

"W-what are you?"

She only smile "vampire"

Draudillon body went rigid and then start trembling, she know the story of vampire, powerful undead creature with hunger for blood. She even read the story of Landfall, the vampire that destroy an entire kingdom single handily before being killed by the thirteen heroes.

And now one of those creature standing in front of her, telling her she want to help _calm down Draudillon, calm down you are queen of dragon kingdom, granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord, you have the power of wild magic on your side, calm down_ but her body betray her mind as her hand is shaking and sweat began to pour "*deep breath* y-you're saying that you w-want to help?"

"Yes"

"Why? Y-you certainly dint need anything from us, right?"

"I told you before, I just a humble servant of the fleets will, and the fleets want you and your kingdom to survive"

"W-what?"

"*sigh* I'm here to help you kill all those beastmen out there, reconquering your cities, and make sure they don't attempt something similar for a long time" her smile become a bit restrained at that, Mizuki already beginning to irritate and she must have good attitude to save her plan "beside you desperately need help"

There silence for a moment, Draudillon really didn't trust this vampire but her right, she need any help she can get to defeat the beastmen army, but are she ready to receive help from an undead of all thing? And what is this 'fleets' she serve and why it want her kingdom to survive.

*gulp* _gods please protect me_ "I-if I accept, what happen next"

"Nothing free in this world so we like for a bit of payment, you see our leader have plan, big plan and we need something for it"

 _There we go, they do need something from me, but what and who are their leader_ "what do you want"

At this Mizuki only smile, revealing her fang "servitude"

"W-WHAT!? You want-"

Mizuki cut her "Let me explain, we want you to be our protectorate, what that mean? Well we protect you and we will get some money from your kingdom, not much really only 10 to 15% total income" she drew a paper scroll from her coat "all the necessary information is in this scroll and if you accept our offer then please signed it, we will help you at once"

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't"

Tension rise and thicket in instant as two being stare at each other, one want to save her nation but doesn't want to deal with undead, the other one interesting in which one the 'dragon' queen will chose _either way she will serve the fleets, one way or the other_ muse Mizuki

"Give the scroll" and Mizuki smile as she handed the scroll and watch her read it, the scroll written and signed by the Grand Admiral herself and the contend depict the term and requirement as the benefits of serving the fleets. The term is that the kingdom will submit to the Grand Admiral authority and pay her tribute and will be protected from any threat, inside or out by the fleets' armada and will be generally left alone for most of the time, they still allowed to trade and interact with the outside world and can cover their 'contract', with the fleets if they wish so.

Draudillon read it for couple of minutes, her face turn into varying degree of emotion, making Mizuki more impatient _come on signed it already we don't have all nigh here_. After couple more minute Draudillon sigh, her shoulder drop as she think it more and more clearly, her kingdom need help and this is just too much to just throwaway and just like the vampire said _I don't have a choice_

"I need to discuss this with my prime minister and nobility, could you wait until tomorrow?"

"can't do, you signed it here or reject our offer here is your only choice, beside your prime minister will understand you choice here either way and for the nobility, well they don't exactly have any more power so you can kill or reshuffle them if you want"

With that her shoulder drop even further "*sigh* this will cause an uproar not just among the nobility but among the populace"

"I'm sure you will find a way to keep them satisfied, after all if they raise a rebellion we _will_ crush them"

"P-please don't"

"Heh, suite yourself" at this Mizuki withdraw a black quill from her coat "do you have you choice? Your highness"

"I will regret this but I need all the help I can" mumble Draudillon as she grab the quill and, with very reluctant hand, signed the scroll. Immediately the scroll burst into green fire before dissipating quickly. Draudillon jumped when it happen and calm down after it, Mizuki smile just gone feral after the fire.

Mizuki retrieve the quill from her and take a ring from her coat once again "here take this, this symbolize your contract with the fleets and as long as you wear it no fleets monster or members will hurt you" Draudillon take the ring slowly before inspecting it, the ring made of solid gold and there words engrave on its side "if you don't want to wear it then it's okay, it's not mandatory or anything"

"I wear it" she almost shouting it, slowly she slip it into her index finger, the ring fit comfortably on her finger and the word flare for a moment before settling in. Draudillon could feel the magic of the ring, not powerful but still notable as an item, she notice the word engrave on it but can't understand the hell of it "what these symbol mean?"

Mizuki only smile as she slowly step back into the darkness "the death do not rest for its only purpose is to serve" her figure swallow by the dark and before Mizuki teleport back, she said one last thing to the her new comrade in the Deth Fleets "happy to be your friend, dragonkin Draudillon Oriculus"

And with that Mizuki teleported out, leaving Draudillon to think/regret her decision.

 **Fortress Ship Polymer**

Edward standing in the middle of the command center of the ship, the room is circular with various blue magic circle and few translucent phantom standing in few larger circle with many more smaller circles floating around them either. Edward have few circles surround him and while he not too attuned with magic like the phantom or mage he is still operator, commander and captain of the fortress ship

A ping alerted him to one of the circle, he dragged it in front of him before the circle flash green and voice coming from it, it was Mizuki voice "she accept it, the operation is a go" and with that the circle flash back to blue. Edward already dragged another circle in front of him before pressing it, the circle flash red and then suddenly the entire room flash red as more and more magic circle flash red and soon all of the magic circles is red.

"Whelp" he crack his neck before putting both hand forward, two identical magic circles come to being and surround both his arm, the circles is far more complicated than the rest of it, having various rune and even smaller circle inside them. If the command room is the brain, then the circles is the spine "time to work"

And with that the signal is sent to multiple assassins and saboteurs team across the occupied territory, the signal is simple

Kill all beastmen

 **Black Death**

 **Luther Office**

Having done her various paper and duty, left the grand admiral with increasing bored mood. Even with the war in the horizon ("not if I have say in it!") she still could feel herself be bored, all that left is waiting. Her order on the dragon kingdom should save them from death and even thought she really, _really_ dislike the idea of having god dammed _vassal_ nothing she could do now.

 _How do I let her think to subjugate them when I mean to just save them… oh right lore_ she could not help but chuckle at the thought _when something wrong, blame the lore. The lore that I, myself wrote_ "*Chuckle* how do I brought myself so low"

At first she thought her plan of saving the dragon kingdom will be easy, get in, kill the beastmen, and get out but somehow, _someFUCKINGhow_ it turn into plan to overtake the dragon kingdom, it start with Mizuki, the commodore she chose, asking what her goal on this mission and from that point it spiral into theory worthy of conspiracy theorist hall of fame because _how in all fuckity fuck that she think my plan is to take over them, yes I understand we need solid base, but we already have that on the holy kingdom and how oh how the Admirals get to my plan, I already secretive about it, and decide that my plan is to set up ANOTHER power base *groan* sometimes I really hate how perceptive they can be, and how easily misunderstanding spiral into this hot mess_

Luther already having headache before because she bored and now her mind supplement this little thing. She slammed her head down on her desk, hard, but all that do only worsen her mind _I think I prefer being bored please, rather than contemplating recent event_

Then a scroll materialize in front of her, Luther raise her head to see it and widen her eyes "holy crap she actually agree to this!?" she immediately snatch it and open the scroll. Down on the bottom, there lies her signature and another one beside her "holy fuck, she bloody agree" the signature is simple yet elegant and she could read the names it depict, _Draudillon Oriculus_

Thousand though race on her mind and know half of those though is because of her lore, she never imagine in her wildest dream she going to be a boss of somebody, especially not to a monarch who govern a kingdom she order to save "well, I guess informing Listmen will be next action, I have no idea how to do this" she mumble the last one as she send it to Listmen, not before wrapping it in green ribbon.

With that done, she back to drop her head on her desk and moaning loudly about how unfair is the world and begging to the massager to hurry up and deliver momonga letter and scroll to her. She already red the report from Listmen and Crux, the kingdoms is beginning to real back from her accidental _attack_ on SK and now the SK is already pulling the string to coerce more peoples under their thumb, Luther have no doubt that is Demiurge doing. She also hear the news on the new trade deal with the dwarfs that momonga manage to strike, she have no doubt her attack play role on that one and their movement seamed rush on several report she read, apparently her attack force them to act more earlier.

What with several demihuman kingdoms and tribes, like dwarf kingdom and lizard man tribe and various other smaller entity already under their thumb and with the region she classified as northern jungle, another jungle near a village named Carne, which momonga first appear apparently, under their territory, the southern jungle which the beastmen first originating is still mostly free of SK influence, but she heard disturbing report that before she appear apparently Demiurge operate on the area, no doubt planning something.

But with the Fleets rooting down anything Nazarick related near the holy kingdom with blazing hatred, it seam Nazarick completely cancel their plan on the south and bank all manpower on their plan up north "small sliver of silver on this mess up situation, no doubt Demiurge planning something terrible on this kingdom. Why, oh why must you created him like that Ulbert, and the lore you write to him *grumble*"

Luther mind is already full of Nazarick and Fleets but she have to make more room because another just burst into existence in front of her, this time she just open the scroll while her head still down and with great sigh, raise her head to see what on the scroll

…

…

"You gotta be kidding me" Luther said as she read the scroll "the prisoners try to escape, again, and beaten back, again *sigh* now I regret drinking their blood that day *grumble* at least the girl, Alice if I remember have passive skill [Mana Observation], how the hell do she have it"

Her prisoners is one of the mysteries she trying to solve, how the girl have the skill and why her brother doesn't, and is her eyes is the source of it, and it threw another wrench to her already tired mind

"Ugh, fuck this, let the morning me handle it" and with that she teleport out to her bedroom, but not before sending a note to Marty saying 'leave them alone for now, I'm going to handle them in the morning'. As soon as the bed come into sigh, she just collapse into it, and with another powerful sleep spell, she sleep like a log.

That the plan if not [Massage] ping her, she groan, usually she will ignore it but she know that only Admirals use [Massage] when something important must reach her ears fast

[You better have good reason to call me right now] she literally growl at it

[Apologize Grand Admiral, this is Unit A-B 132457 responsible for the Maintenance Corp of the Deth Fleets, physical section] Luther groan even more at that, she completely forgotten about the Maintenance Flotilla. In game they exist only to provide passive buff on the fleets and round up the fleets lore, but now that the lore become real that mean so too them. In lore they are the one that keep the fleets functioning at peak condition, maintaining the ships, repair and making sure the ships and many, _many_ magical system and circuit from degrading, a sort of repair man for the fleets

They separate into two section, one of the more unique branch body of the fleets, the physical and the magical, from their name everyone could tell what role they play. And Unit A-B 132457, a mid-level automaton, is one of two leader of the Corp, it is in charge of the physical section of it

And now it was calling her [what do you want? And it better be good] her voice took chilling edge at that but her mind is just doesn't care enough for it

[We discover something problematic on the Forge ship magical connection]

[Which one?]

[All of them]

[… Fuck, what the problem]

[The cable connecting one Forge ship with another is degrading at worrying rate]

[How?! I designed the damned thing myself] and with that her mind kick back into gear as any semblance of tiredness wash away in alarm, Luther know that she do not designed it but Luther of lore did it, and it the flash moment of panic she revert to the memory lore (as she like to call it) over her own [what wrong with it?!] she instantly shot up right over her bed.

[We run some test with the magical section and we found out that there something interference with the magic we use to hold the system all together]

[What is it?]

[We don't know Grand Admiral, but we suspect it was the native magic of this world degrading our own magic circuit]

[That's problematic, anything else]

[For now we are trying to stabilize the cable and repair any damage we know]

[Good I want you to get Richard and Forge to come to my office, you and your counterpart included this is something serious]

[Yes Grand Admiral] with that the connection terminated. Luther sigh again, just when she thought she could get some shut eyes more problem show up, and this time she can't get away by assign someone else on the job. The Forge ship is the back bone of her production, if those thing get destructed then its game over for her

"*Growl* let fix the damm thing" and with that she teleported out to her office again.

 **Fortress ship Polymer**

"How the operation go" ask Mizuki toward Edward, she currently inside the command center of the ship, standing beside Edward as he directing the operation.

"The city has been clear out and the building they use blow up, no civilian casualties, we are rounding the rest of the beastmen on the operation area, the saboteur already planted the bomb on their capital"

"So all that left is their army and pressing the bottom?"

He grunted in response, making Mizuki smile "leave the city to me, I have something in mind"

"And?"

"If this work, the queen loyalty will be assure, either by fear or what, oh and capture couple of beastmen alive, I have feeling the Grand Admiral going to enjoy her time with them"

"Doubtful"

"Eh, if not I got some contact with first fleets that might give me a good deal, you know they always hunger for more test subject"

"You mean torture subject?"

"Yeah that too" Mizuki got serious expression on her face "anything new about Nazarick? We operate on the border of our influence"

"So far nothing but dead trail or old rumor, Nazarick focus on their territory last I read from Listmen Bulletin Board and with the 7th fleet rooting down anything Nazarick on the southern jungle it mean we have safety as long we don't go further north pass the Dragon Kingdom border"

"Lucky for us"

"Indeed"

"By the way this just in, we got a team from Slane Theocracy in their capital, planning to help them in the coming battle"

"And?"

"Kill them, we can't have them know we here, yesterday I must activate the barrier system, they got diviner albeit a weak one"

"*chuckle* why can't we just use the sniper cannon to snipe them? Because you know how accurate this thing is"

"Because I don't want to overlord the system and because you still not pay me"

Mizuki chuckle at that, Edward could be really blunt at some times but he damm efficient in what he do, mainly commanding the fortress ship. The ship currently resting near the capital city of the beastmen, while the fortress ship is spectacular at combat and holding the line, now they are using it as FOB to this operation.

She can't wait to devastate the beastmen army, with her skill and abilities it will be difficult as she mainly a frontline fighter but with the item she got from calling some favors she got with the mad commodore on the first fleet it will be a breeze

Literally

 _ **Continue**_

 **If you wondering why the SK have already dealing with the dwarf it's because it happen before the Paladin of the Holy Kingdom arc and after the Ruler of Conspiracy arc in light novel, there only so much I can make before I need to touch the other arc on the light novel or anime episode, beside I will touch them one way or another because the story is damm well put together.**

 **Also please review, critic is welcome, and spam will be ignore.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Whiff of Trouble**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

 **Morning**

 **Deth Fleet**

 **8** **th** **fleet**

 **Forge ship 'Dawn Fire'**

It has been a long night for Luther, the Grand Admiral has been moving from one forge ship to another alongside Forge and the Maintenance Corp ships, inspecting and repairing the damage cable. The problem lies on the magically over receptive outer coating that cause a chain reaction on the many magical circuit that made up the cable. The result is the cable become unstable and began to tear itself apart as the pure magic that flow on it become agitated

 _Let me sleeeeeeep_ moan Luther in her mind, as right now she on the last forge ship, watching the repair from its office alongside Forge who have quill and parchment on her hand and furiously taking note. Luther know this is just the tip of ice berg of the work she must do, this case is simple eye opening for her and the fleets as a whole

If the native magic could disturb her fleets magic to this degree, what happen when the same thing happen but to flagship? Or even worse, the entire fleet. This of course prompt her to order Richard to scour the entire Fleets of any, _any_ disruptions or anomaly, no matter how small or insignificant it is

While he do that Luther order Forge to research a way to prevent any more of this case and if possible, integrate the native magic to their own, from what she read from Mirai and Lumia reports, the native magic, wild magic they call it, is powerful, very powerful. And you must be a fool or an idiot not to at least try to harvest its potential, Luther have feeling that that line of thinking is not from her but from her lore.

"Anything new Forge?" Luther look at Forge

"Fascinating, fascinating, fascinating" mumble Forge as she write even faster.

"I see" _is she always like these? Tridentred is sure have weird taste_ Luther sweat drop seeing the frizzle admiral mumbling and writing frantically.

She tore her eyes from Forge and back to the mirror, the Maintenance Corp is already done repairing the damage and now they modifying the outer coating to be more resistance of foreign magic, while its effective it's still a temporary solution, she need more permanent solution, luckily for her she already assigned Forge and Richard to do just that.

"Well then" she raise from her chair and turn to face Forge "I back to my room, put anything you find it next report you send me"

"Yes, yes, fascinating, fascinating"

With slightly disturb mind, Luther teleport out.

 **Luther Office**

Luther sign as she plop down on her chair, she eye the several tall stacks of paper with unmasked distain _I genuinely hate you so, so much_ with glare that could melt metal she glare at the paper, the paper remain the same. After sometime Luther finally tore her eyes from it and stare at her hand.

"*sigh* another problem crop up, and this time it create more work for me, and with this case no doubt that more will come up *groan* at this point I just order complete modification to the entire Fleets" she slam her head down to her table before quietly sobbing "more work, more paperwork, wwwwhhhhhyyyyyy *sobbing*"

After that quick breakdown Luther wipe clean her face and set it in cold dead determination, she will tackle this challenge, she will overcome it and SHE WILL HAVE HER VACATION BACK! _I'AM THE GRAND ADMIRAL OF THE DETH FLEETS, SCOURGE OF HEAVEN AND BANE OF HELL, AND YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME!_

With a new fire burning in her, she pull the first stack and with fire in her eyes and power on her hand, she began

 **Fortress ship Polymer**

 **Daytime**

Edward currently are watching the beastmen army, there many type of demihuman in it from lion to bull to lizard all different from one another but move with one purpose, he could relate them to Nazarick. Many different races all bow to the Tomb Lords and Momonga, and now Edward feeling sour with that thought. Nazarick movement on the north is seem rushed and with the southern jungle under their eyes it will be difficult for them to move against them but he wonder, why Nazarick movement seem erratic and constrained? They usually come with vicious plan and no brake so what change _probably new world that is_ and with that he back watching the monitor

He could fight these beastmens one day in the future, not that this beastmens have any changes to see tomorrow day after Mizuki done with them.

He see the army reach the city and stop just out range of it wall and seem to formulate a plan, he watch what he presume is their general order his troops around and began closing in.

They close to the city and already peppering them down with arrows and boulders, the human defender foolishly sally out from the safety of their walls, on front is Cerebrate, charging forward with reckless abandon. _Fool, all of them_ he watch as they shot by arrows and from above he could see the beastmen began to maneuver the defender to their already overwhelming advantage

Mizuki already left earlier to tail the queen and see where she are, he know her plan and frankly he doesn't care. She already signed the contract so he left her alone from now, Edward can see the reason why Mizuki want to secure and cement her loyalty but it can be done with other way, way that don't involve destruction of thousands of lives, not that he complain about the last part.

"How the main canon, are she ready to fire?"

"All green sir, we just need confirmation"

"Good, target the central plaza on the city but don't fire yet"

"Yes sir"

Edward hum quietly as he watches the army's battle against one another outside the city wall, among them he spotted three distinguish figure. One is woman in crimson plate armor, second is girl wearing slender cloth with minimal armor and third is the confirm vampire Evileye.

The two figure fight side by side as the woman in plate armor tank hits and dish out heavy blow while her more slender companion duck and weave around the beastmen and strike them on the back or on their week spot. All in all they make a decent tag team combo in his eyes, while Evileye go solo.

He observe her spell, few he dint know and he pretty sure couple of those spell are new not just to him but to the fleets as a whole and from those who got hit by it, it was pretty strong all things consider. The battle do not go well for the defender, this fact is hammer down when Cerebrate get himself killed as he and his team is overwhelm by the beastmen.

Edward doesn't realize it until he spot his battered corpse on the edge of his monitor, and proceed to ignore him as he enjoy the show/carnage. He sure it will be more exciting to watch the battle up close and not from behind monitor but he have no combat capabilities whatsoever _shame really, I wonder if their scream is as pleasant as the organs back on the fleets_

He watch as the defender morale crumble under the strain of the fighting, it was clear that the beastmen will win this battle, even the city wall already began cracking under the constant pressure.

The Mizuki appear beside Draudillon, fringed the queen and the guy beside her. She seam commentating about the fight and overall seam casual as the fight deteriorate further, Edward could see the queen shaking and not long shouted something that surprise Mizuki. The surprise melted into feral grin on her face and Edward could practically hear her word "'why you not say so' *sigh* you never change"

Mizuki then pull an hourglass filled with green sand and the wood is cover by runes that glow menacing green, Edward know that item, being the first to see its effect when they tested on the first fleet. He shake his head and mumble "overkill, better than nothing I guess" Mizuki seam to explain it to Draudillon and the guy before an arrow found it mark at Mizuki shoulder.

Draudillon gasp and the guy eyes talk to itself, Mizuki seam surprise as she rip the arrow from her shoulder. Then without warning she slam the item down to the floor, her expression is cold and calculated _finally decide to stop playing have you, took you long enough_ he drag another circle in front of him and another monitor pop up showing chart with two bar on it one is color blue and the other color green.

He tore his eyes back to the battle, the fighting has stopped, it seam everybody hear the loud shattering sound the item made and their attention soon fine the sky. The once blue sky now cover in black clouds, the clouds seam to spiral above the battlefield and thunder could be seen and heart from it. The queen is visibly startle from it and while the guy look intrigue he can't deny the spark of fear in his eyes _interesting people we have, let see how they handle the storm_

The wind pick up and then, suddenly a chuck of the beastmen drop dead on the left flank, and then another on the middle and then another and another and another. There no flashy magic circle or spell, only they suddenly drop dead when the wind hit them _the Storm Clock, one of the rarer item on the fleets and one of the more useful on the large scale battlefield. Large scale AOE attack and while it is take a moment until it got going once it activate it will continue until all designated enemy of the wielder is dead or last 45 minutes, good at prologs battle and sieges but with its low damage to the mid and high level it come as annoyances to them but to the low level between 1 to 20 they will instantly drop dead, the wind it generate is main cause of it_ _thought if the storm is clear the wind lose its instant dead ability but still deal moderate amount of damage to the low level_ Edward see its use couple of times when the fleets raid a fortified human city on midgard or during one of those battle

It was anticlimactic way to end a war as all beastmen soon drop dead, leaving the surviving defender bewilder as what exactly happen. The queen seem ready to collapse from relief as the prime minister shoulder relax but it seem Mizuki is not done yet, she can't hear what she saying but it must be pretty terrifying judging from their look _loyalty by fear is not permanent, then again this not the foundation of it, if she stay loyal she going to find out that we are their comrade in arm in every way possible_

Edward dismiss the chart screen after quick look at it and then drag another one, but before he can do it Mizuki massage him

[Ready for the show big boy]

[You are lot talkative now, and a lot more annoying, what happen?]

[Just remembering few old memories, now how you all holding up there?]

[All system green, waiting for signal, anything else you need before I run the system?]

[Could you decloak the ship before you firing? It will be pretty good show to let them see few of our ship]

[Yes, commodore]

Mizuki open a gate and beacon both people to go with her, but she intercept by Evileye, who very suspicious of her. She seam talking to Mizuki but due to her mask and robe Edward can't get what she saying but whatever it is cause the queen to tense up amuse Mizuki at least. But Mizuki doesn't care and invite her go to along with her judging by her body movement _unnecessary risk, I hope you know what you're doing Mizuki_ with reluctance the queen, the guy and Evileye follow her trough gate.

"Alright everybody check your station and prepare for firing solution, we have city to burn"

 **With Mizuki**

It has been a pretty hectic day for her, spectating a battle, using Strom Clock, convince the queen to come with her and of course meeting the infamous Evileye directly. Mizuki know she sense her from the beginning, vampire always have some sense to know who their kind is if close enough and apparently for her it was close enough

Mizuki hum a little tune as she exit [Gate], she watch the capital city of the beastmen soaking in the view before it goes up in flame, it still bother her on why she decide to invite Evileye but what done is done and she going to be another witness to the destruction of a city. It was a waste really, the beastmen could be used as test subject for Admiral Richard or target practice for the fleets but grand admiral order is grand admiral order and nothing can stop it.

She notice the three person exit the gate and seemingly shock on where they are _what? Are they never seen [gate] before? It basic thing_ she let them calm down for some time. She watch Evileye from the corner of her eye, she was interesting case for an undead not many would stay with the living and few more would fight with and for them, she wonder what she like behind that mask and maybe behind her choice of staying with the living

"Welcome all, to Mizuki Demonstration of Fleets Power, I'm Mizuki will be your host for today" no matter how she tried she can't help but to joke on this situation, after all it's not every day you can get the change to troll around with dragonkin and decently strong vampire that is not affiliated with the fleets.

The two take notice around them shock is evident on their eyes "h-how we j-just on the wall"

Mizuki only shrug "magic" she have feeling Evileye just want to scream 'are you fucking kidding with me' at her but so far she still silent.

Mizuki snap her finger, snapping the two from their shock "as you can see we are currently near the beastmen capital and we do obligate to defeat them as per our contract but I can see you still have doubt about us, so I bring you both here to witness it" she saying all that with a smile "of course you here too, enjoy the show" that is the only thing Mizuki said to Evileye before turning back toward the city, humming a small tune.

She could hear the queen and the guy shifted and talked in hush tone but Mizuki didn't bother to listen to it, she have Recorder with her anyway. She hear Evileye shifted her position to be near the queen, apparently she still dint trust Mizuki _can't even trust your own kin? Well not that I blame you really_ Mizuki thought while humming.

"Today we going to witness what _will_ happen to somebody who opposing us" Mizuki emphasizes on the word will "in front of us is the beastmen capital and we going to destroy it completely"

Silence come before break by Draudillon "uh, how you going to do that?"

"Good question" Mizuki clap her hand "we 'Deth Fleets' have couple of policies on our warfare, we call one of it 'Attrition Them to Dead' or ATD for short" Mizuki turn back to facing the three "but we have another policies for our army and it can be simplified to quantity beat quality for the most part" Mizuki clap again and she smiling more sinister "what I going to show you all is one of the most beautiful marvel ever created from our leaders"

"Who are your leader?" ask Evileye suspiciously

"The Grand Admiral of course" Mizuki know the risk she taking here but with the fleets already taking notice of her it was only matter of time before she brought to Grand Admiral boot on the flagship _not to mention we will not let such asset go toward our enemy or out of our range_ Mizuki chuckle before glance toward Evileye _one way or another we will get our hand on you_.

"Now enough chit chat and let go down to business, but first look up" Mizuki point to the sky above them. After couple of minute of silence Draudillon ask

"Umm there nothing on the sky?"

"No, look up and see it, in all of her glory" there simmering in the sky before space on them seem to warp and twist, this shocked the three who take a step back "ahh, don't worry my esteemed guest we don't bite, much" Mizuki said as the sky began to seemingly retreat as if something large emerging from it.

That something seem too grew by the second, as the minute pass it already cover the small hill they are. They began to take notice of detail such as there seem to be bump under it and the surface is sleek and black with green line, they take notice that the shape is like the bottom of the ship if look from beneath.

"Look up and see it, the product of thousands soul laboring to make such magnificent vessel, I present to you, Fortress Ship Polymer" and with it the ship completely decloak, she could practically feel the magic it radiate especially on the bow of the ship. The shock hit them pretty hard judging from their stiff jaw and posture and he could see Evileye stood still as the magic wash over them _I don't blame you dear, most of our magic is either dark or necrotic in nature, it must be quite the shock to suddenly expose to one of the most 'foul' thing on the world_ Mizuki chuckle silently as they began to overcome the shock.

"b-but i-i-imposible I-it…" the guy stutter as he try to make coherence sentence, as he is a human it was quite the shock that even _he_ feel the darkness it emitted.

"H-how you m-make that!?"

Mizuki shrug "magic"

 **Fortress ship Polymer**

"What take them this long? Just let me fire already" one of the phantom who manned the gunnery section moan before being smack by other phantom nearby. Edward ignore all of this as he continue to monitor the situation on the ground, he already decloak the ship when Mizuki give the signal and now he waiting for the second one.

Mizuki seem to explain something toward them, and judging from their expression it probably about the fleets "I _really_ hope you know what you doing Mizuki, I don't need Admiral on my arse demanding me on your behalf" he watch some more before Mizuki spun back toward the city and thrust her hand forward

Immediately his hand summon red magic circle with a red ball on the middle of it, Edward spare no glace at it as he activate the firing system.

 **Outside**

At the bow of the ship, a giant figurehead of human skeleton holding big jagged green crystal, the crystal is a special gemstone mined from deep beneath the mountains of Niflheim, imbued and enchanted heavily, the crystal can store and convert any input magic or energy into pure dark magic. Right now the crystal is glowing sickening green as massive amount of magic being pumped into it. And when Edward activate the firing system, a series of green magic circle appear around it.

The circle start to spin, slowly at first then it's get faster until it resemble only circle of green light before

BOOOOM

A massive green beam shoot from the crystal, Mizuki and even Edward could feel the intense, concentrated magic stem from it. The cannon named "Venesa Revenge" is a spinal mount cannon on the polymer, every Fortress ship have some variant of it install directly on their Frame and connected to the core of the ship to fuel it. The cannon class name are Inevitable-class cannon, invented by Admiralty Board Shang, the cannons of the Inevitable-class are unique as it are powerful.

The beam shoot to the city in blinding speed before connected to the central plaza, beneath the central plaza the saboteurs have dinged and rigged the entire city with crystal bombs the size of satchel charge, the task have been a tremendous effort as the beastmens all have height senses and it take them quite a while to dig the tunnel.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

A massive explosion rattle the city from the plaza and several other smaller explosion occur when the bomb detonate underground, causing massive sinkhole that swallow an entire block of house. Screaming could be heard all the way to the hill where giggling Mizuki and terrified queen and minister stand, Evileye already gone still as she already see something very similar with what just transpired.

More explosion raked the city and they already could see the toxic green mist emerge from the explosion. The toxic concocted by the 8th fleet are design to poison the ground not the air, but it will take several minute before the toxic began to seep into the ground, and until then, it was a very poisonous gas.

Like an airborne virus.

 _Heh, impressive, I must send some gift to Admiral Forge, that simply stunning_ though Mizuki as she watch. The explosion continue for several minute before finally subdue.

All that left from once prosperous city is now crater filled toxic ruin with body of the dead beastmen fill the city. The demihuman tribes will hear about the destruction of their capital soon and when it happen the fleet will already have eyes and ear every ware, for the demihuman tribes of the southern forest now lay inside territory claim by the fleets.

The human kingdom will wonder for many years what exactly happen to the city, many say it was divine judgment, other say the magic accident. But to those who know it, will remember it as the fleets 'demonstration' of their abilities

 **With Mizuki**

Mizuki watch as the city reduce to inhospitable rubble, the fleets will take the ruin and turn it into a small Forward Base of Operation (FOB) per Admiral Mirai order. She smile imagining the ruin would become under the fleets' banner, no doubt her sister would like that. She chuckle at that, Alexie always like that.

"Well thank you for visiting, see you next time" Mizuki said happily. She turn to see three stunned expressions, well two if you dint count Evileye "that my friend is what happen when you cross us, you don't want that to happen to your city, right? Because if you want it to happen for whatever reason we can do that"

"N-no th-thank you"

"Eh, you do you" she turn back and open [gate] "this will take you to your palace, after that you do whatever. Reveal our presence, claim the glory for yourself or other thing I don't care" she open another [gate] as the ship above began to disappear "but remember our contract dear, we already liberated the cities you own and in process of clearing the strangler but that come with a price same, with saving your kingdom" her smile turn frosty as she began emitting fear aura around her "you will not betray us, don't you?"

Draudillon only could nod after display of such power at the fleets' disposal

Her smile turn to genuine one and the aura deactivated "we will not attack or harm you or any of your subject as long as you adhere to contract you signed, and here" she pull a scroll before toss it to Draudillon "use that if you want to contact us, just pour some magic into it and we will answer it, see you some time" with that she enter [gate] and disappear alongside the ship in the sky, leaving three shocked person behind

"Your highness, what have you done"

"*Heavy Sigh* the necessary Evileye, the necessary"

"You do realize the price when come dealing with undead, especially vampire"

"I know, and I will pay the price a hundred time if needed"

 **Deth Fleets**

 **Black Death**

 **With Luther**

 _Fuck my unlife, fuck it to oblivion_ thought Luther as she stare at the mountain range of paperwork before her, it even spill into the floor and taking up all of the room from her desk all the way to the door. Overnight the report pile on as Richard scour the entire fleets from 10th to 1st for any anomaly. The result now sit in her room with her now.

It seem the Wild Magic already seep into various magic systems on the fleets except the most protected one like communication circuit _thank fuck for that!_ But the rest, more exposed circuits get no such luck.

 _Delivery, lighting, aiming, observation, fuck even the cruising AND sailing system!? This more severe that I imagine_ Luther read throng the first pile and already the news gone bad, not only the wild magic interfering with the other system, it got them to start unraveling. The situation especially bad for the delivery circuit, magic system design for speedy delivery of goods across ship-to-ship and fleet-to-fleet. The Maintenance Corp already addressing the issue with help from 8th fleets but it still will take couple of hours before the system up and running.

In the meantime the heavier goods like box of iron bar or enchanted marble block must be abandon temporary, and while smaller and lighter good could be deliver manually like leather or mail it still will take them some time to sort out the pile that has accumulate in several ship _not to mention this shit literally halved the production of 8_ _th_ _fleet, and where my bloody mail!? It should be arrive here days ago!?_

Luther still waiting for the mail containing Momonga spell and letter for her but she still not get it, or possible it already lost to the bureaucratic chaos out there, or even lost in the mountains range of paperwork on her room. Suffice to say Luther will not get her mail in couple of hours while the repair is on the way.

Ding-ding

"Hmm, [massage]?" [This is Luther, speak now]

[Grand Admiral, this is Listmen, reports just come from Dragon Kingdom and Commodore Mizuki of the 9th fleet-]

[Get to the point]

[Of course, due to mess outside Mizuki have come straight to me and deliver her report-]

[Good, read now]

[Ma'am?]

[I don't have patient or time, report it through this connection, now]

[Of course, on third day of-]

[Simplified]

[Wait one moment… she manage to achieve all objective and confirm Evileye as vampire, but she reveal our leader, you, and the existence of the fleets]

[Good enough, place some sleeper agent on the kingdom rank from peasant to noble, I want network in there. also keep an eye for our queen there, don't do anything just observe]

[Yes Grand Admiral]

"Well at least there some good news in this hell hole" Luther grab another paper from the pile and her eyes catch something on it. "Lumia and Crux report? Well it been long time since them report back" she read the folder

And read it again

And again

And again

And several time until Luther sure what she read "this is a joke, a fucking joke, there no fucking way on all thing holy and wicked could this be POSSIBLE!" Luther shout as she slam the paper down, shaking the mountain for a moment. The report detail both Admiral exploit as well as references to Mirai own report, but what grant her teeth is the fact that Lumia and Crux manage to somehow, someFUCKINGhow insert Lumia into a conspiracy.

That alone isn't too bad, even when the conspiracy is about wrestling control from the crown and just general uprising isn't too bad, sure the country will suffer but they survive. No the thing that anger her is the fact that to enter Lumia must marry one of the more influential noble

Lumia MARRYING

And that, is where she drew the fucking line.

She will just contend if she enter it as minor player or what, not marrying into the FUCKING HEIR OF THE PERSON THAT LEADING ALL OF IT. Balsa Savarez, the heir of Savarez family and son to Ramirez Savarez, one of the noble that side with the south during their brief civil war.

Luther smash her hand against the desk and deep crack appear on it, she took a deep breath before calmly exhaling it. "Alright, Lumia getting, fuck, the groom is Balsa Savarez, center of the scandal that once rocked the nobility, shit, and they getting married" Luther whisper as she held her head on her hand.

After couple of minute of self-reflection, Luther get up and read it more thoroughly _alright, first contact by Balsa happen when Mirai introduce him to Lumia, instantly fall in love with Lumia according to Crux, Lumia and Mirai._ Luther clamp down on the urge to burn the paper "since when he get the change to propose the marriage, it is exactly 4 days since I read their report on the Dragon kingdom, how the fuck did he do it so fast" mutter Luther as she imagine how it all went down in there _and instantly propose_ "well that how apparently" _and denied, in which he offer material compensation and more before being dragged out by his companion_.

Luther put it down and massaging her head "well this is went from bad to worse, how come it come now, Nazarick will hear about this" she stay put for couple of minute before sighing and read again. The report paper consist of 7 pages of small condense letter and full of reference to at least 7 other report from either Mirai or various other Commodore scatter on the kingdom territory as well as the southern juggle and keep an eye for various demihuman tribes and the north.

Before she could finish it there something caught her eyes, they mentioning the Slane Theocracy that lies east of the juggle that worship six 'gods' figures and there some semblances and possibility that the six 'gods' they worship is actually players "the theocracy? Well it seem somebody got a job" mutter Luther as she continue to read. Luther hear about the six 'gods' from one of Mirai report and already have a mind that the six is actually players, she also hear from various reports about the Eight Greed Kings and their flaying city.

Luther put it down and grab another paper and quill from inside her desk and began to write, the 'gods' piqued her interest and so too the Eight Greed Kings. But with limited Intel even after some time in the world it still a struggle fest to find any Intel relevant to her, add the bureaucratic mess outside and it will take some time before she hear anything important.

 _Not to mention I still have Momonga letter and this mess to deal with_ Luther sigh again before continue reading the report.

 **Black Death Dungeon**

 **Cell no. 376**

Alice hum herself a little as she patch her brother bleeding arm, she and her brother have been prisoner on this place for quite some time, the lack of windows or any sign of time really skewer their perspective. Her brother, John have been trying to break their cell. Only to get zap from the bar, but he continue trying.

She can't blame him thought, after they meet that… _creature_ and get their blood sucked while being held down already terrified them, but to learn what she can do from their captor vampire really put her brother on high gear to escape.

"I was so close on breaking that door, so close" mutter John

"I think it's time to rest up a bit, so you know, you won't die" say Alice "at this point your body will collapse from exhaustion if you continue like this and my medical supply is limited here, I can't tear my clothe continually to patch you up" she says as she finish tie up a makeshift bandage on her brother arm.

Alice and john clothe have seen better day, Alice clothe have tear and various bit missing to use as makeshift bandage and John clothe have sting mark and tear as he tries and fail to break the enchanted cell door, not to mention dirt and dust that clung to them as they dint have change to clean them and themselves.

"You know, at this point it you could just give up"

They jump at the voice and there he is, leaning against wall on their opposite direction is their captor (they dint know his name so they just call him captor), he seem relax as he smoking from a black wood pipe. He hardly change from last time they see him, except for the pipe, nothing of him change.

John glare at him "we will escape, I will not give up"

He just chuckle "oh you hilarious" he take a long drag before exhaling thick white smoke "let me tell you something, you can't escape, no matter how powerful or clever you are, you can't and won't escape"

Alice tilt her head at that "And that's because?"

"We flying in the sky, hundreds of feet up on the air"

Silence from both occupant before Alice say "you joking, right? There no way we up in the sky, right?"

He just chuckle "believe whatever you want, but it won't change the truth" with that he walk away.

 **Back with Luther**

Luther currently sitting on her throne, drinking some blood from a wine glass. She just come out from her office and while usually she head directly to her room, this time she chose to sit on her throne as she still have thing to mull over. One of it is how to deal with Lumia problem.

While she drinking her mind already spinning plan to deal with this problem, the risk Lumia taking is too much for the fleet's safety and herself, Nazarick will hear about that and like shark smelling blood, they will attack at this opportunity and expose her and the fleets fully _this just get better and fucking better._

Luther current problem is she can't convince herself that this is a bad idea, no matter what angle she look the fleets will get benefit, agent and contingency plan the case her current one fail, it also open up door previously lock for the other Admiral and her. Crux could build her network more easily, Mirai could monopolize more freely and information that will be viable, not to mention the libraries and books she desperately need.

All in all, it seem like a good plan, risky plan but with unquestionable benefit not just to her, but to the fleets. _I can't accept it, I WON'T accept it_ Luther grind her teeth. Throwing the wine glass to the far side of the room, before it could impact and shatter a black portal open up and swallow it.

Luther hung her head down as she furiously think on how to salvage the situation, but no matter how hard she thinking, her mind already decide that this is fine, not spectacular but fine none the less. "AGHHH CURSE YOU MY PAST SELF" Luther shout as she slam her hand down on her throne.

And when she just about to give up her mind supply her with something, Luther suddenly stop still as her mind whirl up the idea into something more, much more. "Oh, this is what I need" Luther began to smile.

Luther get up from her throne and begin to walk away, her smile resemble something out of nightmare, enough to disturb the living dead she encounter as she make her way to Listmen office.

Luther open the door and she see Listmen dealing with mountain of paperwork on his desk. Listmen stop writing and look up to her, if possible Listmen feel something akin to dread as Luther smile become even more deranged as she sit opposite of him "Listmen, I have a task for you"

"*Gulp* what do you require, Grand Admiral"

Luther smile just stay the same "prepare your luggage, we going for a road trip"

 _ **Continue**_

 **AN: sorry for the long update got stuck with school work and other matter. welp here chapter 14 hope you enjoy it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Surprise Visit**

 **Written by Y.H**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own overlord or any related element you may or may not see. Those belong to their respective owner**

 _Thought_

[Spell]

"Speak"

*sound effect*

 **Crux and Lumia Mansion**

"I regret ever accepting those bugger offer"

"Sure you are sis"

On the lounge of the mansion, both Admiral currently discussing current event. Mainly the fact that both of them agree to accept Balsa offer, and the fact that as soon as the report is send a letter straight from Grand Admiral come saying both her and Listmen are going to 'visit' them as Lumia 'parent'

Suffice to say, Lumia terrify and Crux is already imagining the work she have to deal with. Both Admiral come to a conclusion to accept Balsa offer when his father, Ramirez Savarez, show up with his son to request Lumia hand in marriage. That alone is political power move, one Lumia and Crux can't avoid without clear cut reason. Finally they decide to accept it, reason because it will benefit the Fleets immensely and further their own mission.

Apparently Grand Admiral, for some unknown reason, is not on board with them and is coming straight for them as Lumia 'mother' with Listmen tagging along as her 'husband'. Right now both Admiral thinking on how to approach this situation, with the letter say tomorrow they will arrive as 'Lord Tormenta and Lady Estrela of house Aldetore' to 'visit' their 'daughter' before wedding and meet with the groom family.

"This is bad Crux how are we going to deal with Grand Admiral and Listmen breathing down our neck? Not to mention the prince will be coming tomorrow for a meeting with me!"

"Pass it as a coincidental?"

"Not happening, both of them will see it through"

"Luck?"

"Nope"

"Pass as an invitation?"

"The prince don't know, terrible idea"

"We forget to mention it to the Prince?"

"We already send confirmation that we will receive him tomorrow, doing that will be a political and social suicide" Lumia deadpan at Crux

"Well I all out of idea" Crux confessed, she never being talkative or know how to strike a decent normal conversation to begin with

"WHAT! Please sis you got to have something, anything!" Lumia cried hysterically

"Well, it's your job to talk, and my job serve"

*SLAM* *rattle*

"You not going to avoid this sister, you will face them alongside me, even if I must chain you with social etiquette to do it" Lumia growl at Crux who her stony face crack for a moment at that

"*sigh* fine, but really I all out of idea"

Lumia, at this point, could only hold her head in despair as everything seemingly collapse at rate she couldn't control. Grand Admiral will come with Listmen on unknown reason, the Prince will also coming too on the same day, she getting married to an asshole, Nazarick agents on the city, not to mention she just getting confirmation from her informant that two of Nazarick Floor Guardian just spotted entering the city

The 6th Floor Guardians, Aura Bella Fiore and Mare Bella Fiore, the Beast Master and the Green Mage.

What they doing here only a guess but if Lumia take a guess, it will be the Fleets activity here, especially her and Mirai. Luckily they enter the city as envoy from Sorcerer Kingdom, making them unable to act aggressively toward her but she have no doubt that both of them will try to sabotage or sniff information instantly.

"Crux, be honest with me, if we have direct fight with the Guardians now, how our change are?"

"Currently? Not good. We could stall them until our force in the city reinforce us, but they too have force in the city" Crux look dissatisfied for a moment "it will turn into a bloody urban war, do I need saying the aftermath? Or with the Grand Admiral throw in?"

"No, I already know, disaster on all side"

Silence descent as both of them wince at the thought.

Lumia sight heavily before grab the tea cup and drink all in one go, she put down the cup before sight again.

"Crux, sister, I have a plan" Lumia wince before forcing the word out "but you not going to like it"

"And that is"

"We need to play sides"

"I don't like it"

 **Road to Capital City**

There is a white fancy chariot surrounded by 10 knight on horse wearing pristine white amour going in full speed. The chariot shake ass the rider force the horse to galloping and the knight riding alongside it. Inside the chariot, décor with velvet seat and full vine cabinet sit two people in complete silence.

One is a man in his forty with brown greying hair and green eyes wearing dark blue coat with blue bottom up shirt and blue pants, he have various gold accessories and accent on his clothe. Opposite of him is a lady in her twenty wearing blue dress with silver accent and white glove with white hair and blue eyes. Both of them sit in relative silence as the chariot go full speed.

"Do you think this wise, riding as soon as we arrive on the border?"

"It's my order dearie, no need to be paranoia"

"If you say so" the man look directly to her "Estrella"

"I told you" she unfurl paper fan on her hand, holding it in front of her "no need to worries, Mirai say she could be trusted or are you doubting our merchant capabilities, Tormenta"

"Just concerning about potential information leak"

"If that then no worries" she snap the fan shut "if she betray us I just throw her to Richard"

Tormenta crack a smile "if you say so my beautiful wife"

 **Next day**

 **Holy Kingdom Capital City**

 **Crux and Lumia Mansion**

Luther admit, bringing ten deep sea deth guard disguise as knight might be overboard but in her defense better overkill than kill. Her journey from the gate toward the mansion attract quite bit of crowd, it's not every day you could see an entourage of armored knight escorting a noble chariot

 _Thing I do for them, well can't back down know_ Luther alongside Listmen standing in front the mansion gate _alright deep breath, you now Lady Estrella Aldetore of the Aldetore family, wife of Lord Tormenta Aldetore_ "lets meet our daughter shall we?"

Nod "yes, let us see"

 _Ha-ha somehow I feel sorry for him_ the gate open and beyond is a small paved road to the mansion front door, both side is flanked by line of savants. Estrella and Tormenta walk in front, behind them is 2 'knight' while the rest is post around the carriage who is lead toward the mansion stable. The servants bow when they pass them, on the front door is Crux dress as maid. Luther could easily see through the illusion and it funny to see Crux with black hair.

She bow to them "my lord, my lady, young mistress has waiting to see you"

"Oh, finally that daughter of mine recognize her own father" say Tormenta. Estrella swear she see Crux lip twitch to a small smile.

"This way my lord" with that Crux led them to the mansion.

"Décor is passable I guess, not enough green or blue in my mind" say Estrella "really where the charm of it, I'm going to have a word with her"

"Not now my dear, we here for a reason, after that, you do you"

"Thank you so much, I'm going to grill that lady down" Estrella mutter at the last part. Tormenta could only sigh at his wife attitude.

They arrive at their destination, Crux open the door and lead them. Inside sit Lumia in her usual white dress but without the glove and her tiara is shine a little. She stand up as Tormenta and Estrella approach. The 'knight' is left outside and order to stand guard by Tormenta.

"Thank you for coming here mother, father I hope the journey here is isn't unpleasant" begin Lumia as she deep bow to Tormenta and Estrella before standing again. Tormenta eyed 'his' daughter with critical eyes while Estrella hide her smile from with fan before sitting on the couch, follow by Tormenta on her side and Lumia on the opposite.

"Well then daughter, mind telling your parents why you suddenly get married" Tormenta piercing eyes stare directly to Lumia sky blue eyes "and with Savarez family none less, it seem you moving behind our back here Lumia Hermes Aldetore"

"Of course not Father, I will never betray you, mother or the family. Why such thing is unbecoming for lady like me" Lumia scandalize expression is spot on to outside observer, but to Tormenta and Estrella the expression is plain as day "why can you imagine me going behind your back?"

"Now, now dear we know that, but there is situation back home and we afraid that this will interrupt you here" say Estrella still holding the fan "beside I rather curious on the groom family, isn't that right darling" she say the last word with such a pleasant tone that Lumia can't help but shiver a little inside

"Yes, I too rather curious on that, care to explain"

"Of course father" with that Lumia explain what she know about Savarez family and the event that surrounding them. Estrella and Tormenta listen in silence, while the explanation as heavily alter to fit their cover Lumia still manage to convey the information to her 'parent'

After Lumia finish explaining, three of them sat in silence before a knock from the door snap them out of their silence "oh by the way father, how about some Armandi tea? I have my friend recommended it to me, I hear they good for sore muscle" say Lumia as Crux wheel in tea set with hot water and some tea leafs.

"Well why not, I rather curious too about it" say Tormenta before nodding to Estrella who sight and put her fan down

"You still in trouble miss, don't forget that Admiral Lumia, that I still disapprove of it" whisper Estrella with voice so low that only Lumia and Tormenta hear it. Lumia only smile and offer her a cup of tea.

 **Deth Fleet**

 **10** **th** **fleet**

 **Maintenance Corp repair ship**

Two wizard, wearing plain dark green cloak watching as the magic circuit turn from blue to red to brown to black before dissipating completely. The wizard silent before the right speak "well that not good"

"Yeah" respond the left

Before anything could be said the left one see something on the corner of their eyes "hey what is that?" both of them approach the object that is reveal a small black crystal "is that… Vizier Crystal"

Both of them silence as they examine it until the right one speak "Well… that can't be good"

"Wait, isn't it the Vizier Crystal that made up most if not all of our magic system hardware"

"Yes"

"And it is very important for the circuit and the system"

"Yes"

"And this one appear to be damaged so bad that it kill the magic within it"

"Yes"

"And the magic inside it is supposedly impervious to all damage"

"Yes"

"And this one is dead, which is supposedly impossible"

"Yes"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"Well… fuck"

 **Back to Lumia**

Lumia is sweating bullet, both Listmen and Grand Admiral seemingly enjoying the tea Crux prepare but she can't shake the feeling that both of them is glaring at her. More over the plan she devise is entirely hinge on the next part Crux play and she hope, for all she hold dear, that Crux accomplish her objective.

"So, tell me about this city, it has been years since last I step foot here" ask Grand Admiral with such a tone that Lumia could feel the underlying steel on it, she is agitated and she only have Lumia on her path

 _Oh goodness here I go_ "the city is pleasant Mother, the market is busy and the church's is amazing! Not to mention the cathedral and the palace is simplify marvelous"

"The palace? Royal Palace? You go in there, how"

 _Crap_ "I invited there, for tea"

"With who?"

"Someone important"

"And?"

"They made me an offer I accept, but now I must explain my situation to them again"

"You become agent for the crown? My you move fast, very fast and why you dint inform us baring the basic 'I have new friend', I presume this 'someone' is your new friend, right?"

"Yes mother, I dint want to burden you and father more than I should have"

"This kind of thing why I don't trust you to be independent yet" grumble Listmen

"Now, now darling having initiative is good and if her friend is in royal palace and able to invite her in then it must be someone important" she turn to Lumia and smile "right?"

"Yes, in fact he coming here today to discuss something with me"

"Your wedding" Tormenta grunt as he glare at the cup. Listmen _hate_ tea, there something in tea that doesn't agree with him and he dint agree with it either.

"In a sense yes, but we to have other issue to discuss" Lumia take a sip _phase one: redirect attention_ "such as the demon king Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer Kingdom next movement"

Listmen and Grand Admiral hide their expression well but the slight movement of brow, she have their attention and curiosity now "well that certainly interesting, tell me more about it" say Listmen, his green eyes flash red for a second "I may have reconsider our stand with the Royal"

"Quite right my dear" murmur Grand Admiral as she open her fan and hide her frown "tell us more please"

"Well, the kingdom hear that the demon king Jaldabaoth amass an army of demihuman on the border of the southern great jungle, too close to the wall, add the fact that the Sorcerer Kingdom got attacked just awhile back so it understandable that the royal want to secure support from both nobility and merchant, just in case the sorcerer kingdom turn their ire down south"

"Hmm, well their eyes already down south so the royal can't be helped with that" mutter Tormenta

Before anything could continue there a knock on the door and a servant enter bringing an envelope bearing the Savarez family seal. Lumia smile internally at that, she take the envelope and dismiss the servant. Lumia open the letter and read it, her expression is carefully neutral so not to throw any clue toward Listmen and Grand Admiral.

"Well it seem that we will not meet my groom today"

"Why?"

"They have some family matter to attend, it seem we will not see them for a while, shame" say Lumia in a tone that say 'no I do not care about it' to Listmen and Grand Admiral

"What a shame" mutter Listmen while Grand Admiral slightly glance at the letter "oh well, at least we still could meet with the prince"

Lumia froze "h-how you know that?"

"It simple, there only two Royalty on this Kingdom and one of them is the prince, who deal behind the throne to ensure the safety of the Kingdom" Listmen say "it not surprising that the prince reach to nobles and merchant to strengthen the Kingdom power, but it a surprise that he chose to come to you"

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome" smile Grand Admiral as she sip her tea

"Yes it is"

"Well then dear, when will we meet the prince? I rather curious about him and his sister"

"This noon mother, so while us waiting why not catching up old time" Lumia smile as she get up and bring a chess board from one of the shelve and bring it on the table "I miss our old game"

"*Laugh* very well dear"

 **Deth Fleet**

 **8** **th** **fleet**

 **Maintenance Corp Flagship Eternal**

The atmosphere on the meeting room is thick with dread and anticipation, Unit A-B 132457 or AB and his counterpart James Green, a standard Fleets wizard with slightly fancier clothe and hat, waiting for report from the lab about the state of the system and hardware of the fleets.

Ever since it was discover that the degrading magic also affect hardware system, the Maintenance Corp have been in frenzy as they double and triple check the hardware of all fleets and informing Richard and Forge about the finding, they understandably freak out and order full system lockdown. So the entire fleet is effectively down, from sailing to navigation to weaponry system, all down to allow inspections and repair.

"From bad to worse, let's hope it not get to the core" say James with a hint of fear on his voice "last thing we need is to lockdown the core and grounded the fleets"

"It's already is James" AB monotone voice came from it silver and black chassis "we already shut down most of the system and basically left the fleets weaponless and motionless"

"Still AB I don't want to get close to any of the core, those thing fragile like Weedsteel and explosive enough to tear any ship in half" grumble James "at least we have those core caretaker so it easy to inspect them"

*ping*

A screen open up in front of them displaying graph, number and symbol. AB and James worry skyrocket as most of the screen show degrading or unstable report of most hardware system. Luckily the core system seem spared by degradation as the core magic seem repelling any foreign magic.

They continue to read the report and as they continue to read their dread amounting on their stomach. The foreign magic seep into the hardware and software alike, causing disturbing and interference alike. The entire world is seep with this magic and as the result, the Fleets system all have compromise, _all_ of them.

After several minute of silence James let out a heavy sigh as he warp his head around the extend of the damage "the entire Death Fleets must be retrofitted or we will see the end of us"

"It will require enormous time, material and manpower to achieve"

"I know, but what choice do we have? Either retrofit or crumble like dust" James sigh as he rub his face with both hand "you continue to repair as much systems as we can and I will call the Admiral to discuss the allocation of material"

"You sure this can be done? The amount of material needed to retrofit one fleet is staggering enough and we must do it to every other fleet, it simply be a nightmare not to mention most construction and production systems is down"

"Well AB what choice do we have?"

 **1** **th** **Fleet**

 **Flagship Ewige Herrschaft**

 **Richard Office**

An endless forest of paper stand before Richard, earlier the Maintenance Corp report their finding and he and the rest of the remaining Admirals decide to pool all their resource to solving this immediate problem. Richard in charge of the effort, name Operation Wunderbare Reparatur, paperwork and as such his office now fill to the brim with paper.

Richard seated on his chair which is on top of one of the paperwork pile and scribbling some paper with intense gaze, his hand full of wrinkle and gaunt skin making it look very old while his face is still cover in darkness one can see a glimpse of white glasses in the darkness.

He work in complete silence before he hear a thumping sound beneath the sea of paper "ah, someone try to open the door" mumble Richard "DON'T OPEN IT THE ROOM FILL TO THE ROOF WITH PAPER"

"WHY SIR? Whatever doesn't matter RICARDO REQUEST YOUR PRESENT ON THE FLAGSHIP ETERNAL SIR"

"THAK YOU" with that Richard manually cast teleportation spell and in a moment appear on the deck of Maintenance Corp flagship. Richard made his way to conference room and Ricardo with Forge, AB, James and Bubbly already seated (or forming a mount in case of Bubbly). Richard made his way to one of the empty chair sit in it.

Ricardo survey the room for moment before standing "Alright everyone, as you now our fleets is effectively cripple at this point and while the MC can repair few essential system keeping us afloat they lock on that system as the degradation eat up our soft and hardware"

There few mumbling between AB, James and Forge agreeing to it. "So to solve this problem the MC have concluded that the fleets need total refit to adjust to this world native magic"

"Which fleet Ricardo, we can't possibly refit all of them" reply Forge

"Unfortunally for us it's all of them"

…

…

…

"*agitated gurgle*"

"Yes I know it will be near impossible but we need to do it"

"*sad gurgle*"

"Don't be like that, we will prioritize the important one like flying and weaponry" reply Ricardo "beside we already conduct survey and all paper is send"

"Yeah about that" Richard speak up "at the current rate we will lost most of our ship and, according to the report I read, most of the flagship must be either grounded or risk falling from the sky"

"That bad?" ask Forge in which Richard nod "*sigh* we must repair the delivery system first and foremost if we want to begin repair, not to mention how are we going to prevent our magic from unraveling further?"

"That be our job, no one know better how to fix the fleets like we do" say James in which AB nod

"As for how to prevent it, my magician, librarian and scientist with collaboration from 8th fleet engineer and craftsman already on the task and they assure me they going to have workable solution later this week" say Richard "thought we still going to need more material and last I heard the Forge ship is hit the hardest from this whole mess"

"Well we need to solve that problem then, but from where we going to find enough material to jump start the Forge ship refit? Most of the material is just sitting on the ships but we need specific material" say Forge

"*gurgle*"

"You can spare few of your gargoyle and bone dragon to help? Great idea but we going to need more transporting power and while teleportation is nice we can't have more risk damaging our already half dead system"

"*gurgle*"

"Cole? What about him?"

"*gurgle*"

"Beast, you want 3th fleet beast to help with the operation"

"*gurgle*"

"*sigh* we will need Cole for this, he very protective with his beast and you going to convince him"

"*gurgle*"

Richard clear his throat, catching the room attention, he pull a manila folder from his cloak and wave it "everyone this the summary of the damage the Deth Fleets expected to suffer from this mess" he pass the folder to Forge who open it

And her jaw promptly left her mouth, she keep reading for couple of minute before numbly pass the folder to James who also have similar reaction like Forge. This continue for several minute until it reach Ricardo who went slack jawed faster than angel say 'Holy Mother of shit'

"As you can see the repair must be done _**immediately**_ _ **and effectively**_ or we face a real possibility that when Listmen and Glorious Admiral came back they will not be greeted by our fleets but disunited, broken mess of wreck" say Richard calmly. Silence reign in the room before Forge slam her head down with enough force to crack the table

"We going to need the table sister, try not to destroy it" sing Richard while Forge only groan and mumble 'this is way Mirai hate you'

 **Back to Capital**

Prince Caspond have one last task on the city before he can return back to the palace. His sister told him that a noble and a merchant get into trouble down in the market and disturbing the peace, while this is seem small and inconsequential but today afternoon his sister will greet envoy from the Sorcerer King to the palace and while yes she young and sometime naïve, she not stupid on formal courtesy and appearance

The small problem spiral out of control when the noble drag Mirai of all people on the street and demand payment for 'protecting your wares and lives'. Mirai, understandably took offense to this and demand an apology for being rude. Caspond sigh as he leaning to the carriage window, it continue back and forward until the noble challenge Mirai and the merchant on a formal duel. And Mirai accept it on ground that no magic or foul play.

The duel went ahead and Mirai sweep clean the noble alongside cheer of the crowd, the noble, anger by his defeat, threaten to shut down Mirai Merchant Permanently if not given formal apology. At this point Caspond finally say Mirai win the duel fair and square and the noble must concede defeat.

He have no illusion that his reputation will be going down among the noble but at least the merchant happy and Mirai offer special discount to the crown on her wares for 'being such fair gentleman'

Caspond speak to Lumia couple of time and she seem pleased enough, but he learn to always caution when dealing with nobles, especially new noble like Lumia. And while she claim to have family and land on the southern part of the kingdom, he didn't know which part of southern land.

Now he on road to Lumia resident to speak with her, he have no idea how and why Lumia did it but he sure she have her own reason. While he feel betrayed it feel nothing compare to the letter from her inviting him to come for tea and discussion about the recent development, the letter also say she not betraying the kingdom but merely ensuring the safety of it from internal threat.

He dint trust the letter but as far as he know, she is perfectly fine noblewoman with outstanding merchant and etiquette, few of the nobles he know already sough her hand in marriage and it seam the Savarez Is the one who got it

Caspond snap from his musing when the carriage stop on the gate of a modest mansion and the gate is opened, what greeted him is something. There is a pair of heavily armor knight in white armor and white cape standing outside mansion door, there is 6 other knights in similar armor guarding a white carriage bearing the Aldetore symbol, a blue moon behind silver anchor with two sword cross behind them.

Caspond curious on why there is knights here and as he exit his carriage he see Crux, Lumia head servant, come to him accompany by two other servant. She bow to him "Welcome your highness to our humble adobe, we been expecting you"

"Yes, tell me who those knight and why there are carriage are bearing Aldetore symbol?"

"Apologize my prince but today the Lord and Lady Aldetore visit their daughter to know about the latest news"

"Lord and Lady Aldetore? You mean Lady Lumia parent?"

"Yes"

"And they here because of the engagement"

"Yes your highness, they currently on young mistress study and they been expecting you, my prince"

Caspond ponder for a moment, the opportunity presented here is temping. Not just meeting with Lumia but also meeting with her parent, but he doesn't know them to make an example, doesn't know their personality so didn't indirectly irked them, but this give him change to meet with Lord and Lady of the mysterious Aldetore family.

But the timing too perfect and he have feeling that they either planed this or know about his visitation beforehand. But what done is done all he can do now is meet this pair and see what he can do to sway them to the kingdom cause or at least found where they stood as having another enemy is not good for the kingdom

"Very well lead the way" Crux bow and lead him to the mansion, his personal guard following him and the two servant Crux brought is now guiding his carriage to the side of Aldetore carriage.

The walk is mercifully brief and soon he found himself in front of thick double door with two Aldetore Knight guarding it "we have Prince Caspond, master is expecting him" they nod and step aside.

"Both of you stay here" order Caspond to his bodyguards who bow and take position opposite of the door. Crux nod and open the door wide before stepping aside and bow "Prince Caspond of Holy Rumble Kingdom has arrive"

He step inside and immediately he found his attention to three person sit around table. They get up and face him, Lady Lumia look worse for wear but still smile, he can't help but notice her hand grip each other hard enough to turn white. The man step ahead and offer his hand, he notice he have graying brown hair and deep green eyes and wear deep blue coat and pant with blue bottom up shirt and few medals pin on his left coat

"Good to see you your highness, my name Lord Tormenta Aldetore of Aldetore family"

"likewise" Caspond respond and shake his hand, he noted that he neither bow or prostate in front of him _this either mean he doesn't recognize me or not recognize he part of the kingdom_. He turn to the lady beside her, she wear light blue dress with white petticoat and pure white glove, she have white hair and skin with blue eyes _ahh so she take from her mother_

"Greeting my prince, I'm Lady Estrella Aldetore of Aldetore family, happy to made your acquaintance" she bow and smile at him. He can't help but notice the silver ring on her hand, it have Aldetore crest on it and have slight magical aura around it.

"Well then you highness you must be tired from your journey, why not we take this conversation down on the chair while enjoying a good tea" suggest Lumia but her attention is on her parent

"Great idea, Crux bring us tea, Golden Smoke leaves" Crux bow and left the room "well then why not we sit while waiting for it?"

And so here he was, sitting in front of Lord and Lady of Aldetore family in Lumia mansion. He suspect they gauge him and he happy to provide, no matter what he do it for the kingdom. The Lord and Lady inspect him with critical eyes and seem found him satisfying as the Lord smile and relax himself. The Lady seem opposite and with fan hide her mouth from him, her eyes is calculating and cold.

"Well then, tell me about yourself Lord Tormenta, it the first time I meet somebody from the southern most part" small easy talk to prepare the big one down the line. Their time and opportunity to find their allegiance and motive, but for now take it slow and amicable. He need to know whatever they are threat or not, especially when they have large trading network as the spies and Mirai Merchant suggest

Tormenta smile

 **Royal Palace**

 **Guest Wing**

"AHH, where are they taunting us!? Tell me they taunting us Mare!" say Aura to her brother. They currently inside one of guest bedroom and have been spelled to be more secure and not let any sound escape here. Mare currently reading a report from one of their agent when he look up to his sister

"Uhm, maybe? I don't know sis, their movement is erratic and random, here" Mare say as he preset the report to his sister. It's a map of the city with different color on and pin on it. The outer layer and half of the middle class district is color green with red pin in various point, the upper class is blue with green scatter in isolated pocket and still few red and green pin on it the rest is color yellow with green pins on the point and few black and green pocket in it. The map also picture lines of green and blue on the city

"What I'm seeing Mare?"

"The green represent the Fleet, blue the nobility/kingdom, and yellow is undecided, red pin mean enemies agent and green mean friendly"

"Yeah but what about black there?" Aura point at pocket of black color in the middle of yellow "what that mean?"

"It mean Fleet base, report say it contain their property to their personnel"

"So, Fleet base" Aura made disgusted face "so they are here, but we don't know why"

"Yeah that it"

"Alright! We going to kick them out of here" declare Aura as she scramble to get out

"W-wait sis, we c-can't do that!"

"Why? They here and is our task to kick them out!"

"The Grand Admiral is in town alongside two or more Admiral"

"… … … WHAT THE FUCK!"

 _ **Continue**_

 **AN: sorry but this story going into hiatus, got too many thing need to do, if lucky I going to continue this story in time about 3 month but I don't made any promises.**

 **So sorry for that and I hope you enjoy it, good day**


End file.
